The Trouble with Fire
by XamandaluvsyaX
Summary: Fang has always desired balance between all the elements... unbeknownst to her husband, of course. Zuko X OC
1. Ch1: Found

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch1: Found**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

Fang ran her fingers through her hair slowly, trying to relieve her aching head. It had been another day where Zuko had decided to pick a fight with the other crew members. He seemed to be wanting to fight all the time now. She could only hope that they found the avatar soon but it seemed more and more with each passing day that this was a fools errand.

Just something that his father had put him on... knowing full well that he would never find it. Their relationship had been strained since he was young.. if only his father was willing to put the past behind him and welcome his son back home. Fang closed her fiery red-orange eyes and let her hair droop down in front of her face. If Zuko kept going like this she didn't know how much more she could take.

She loved her husband but his angry personality was definitely putting a strain on their relationship. They had married just a month before Zuko was banished. A loud knock on her door startled her. She quickly got up, wrapping her red robe back around her. "Yes?", she said, as she stood next to it.

"Come up on deck, I think we found him.", Zuko's voice came from the other side. Fang quickly opened the door and stared at him. "You serious?", she asked, looking very surprised. She could see the hope in her husbands eyes as he nodded. "Come to the upper deck, don't make me wait long.", he ordered, starting to walk away.

Fang raised her eyebrow, "You're not thinking of docking here are you? It's freezing outside, my prince. What about the crewman?", she protested. "I don't care about the crewman! The avatar is the most important thing to me.", Zuko said, turning to walk up to the top deck. Fang frowned a little at his words. There was not doubt that the avatar had replaced her as the most important thing in his life.

She wanted to find the avatar just as much as he did. Not to help the fire nation control the world but to get Zuko's and her relationship back together. It was like the avatar was driving this intense anger out of him. She quickly put her hair back into bun and fastened it with a fire nation symbol-ed pin.

She slipped a warmer red and orange coat on top of her already existing robe. She knew they had to be somewhere in water nation territory, it was bound to be very cold and she was sure the water nation would fight back. She walked out of her room and pulled the door to her cabin closed behind her. Zuko slowly walked up to her and pointed to the sky. "Look.", he said as she gazed up at the sky. A bright white light was shining, perfectly vertical straight to the heavens. Fang turned to him and shook her head.

"It could be, I suppose.", she said quietly trying to keep a realistic thought in Zuko's head. "Uncle!", Zuko yelled, turning to look behind Fang. "Do you know what this means?", he asked. "It means that I won't be able to finish my game?", Iroh asked, still looking at his Pai Sho board.

Fang giggled a little at what Iroh said but covered her mouth with her hand to not upset Zuko. She had always adored Iroh and only wished that she could have his knowledge when she became his age. His respect for all the elements, not just the fire, was something she had always admired. He had the same view as her, there is no one great element.

They are all good in their own way... and when they work in harmony, it's truly something amazing. She could see the piping hot steam rising from his tea cup on the side of his pai sho table. A nice warm cup of tea sounded delicious. She only wished she could sit beside Zuko, have a warm cup of tea, and talk like they used to when they were young.

She missed those days more then ever as well as Zuko's mother. She had become very fond of Ursa as well. Ursa had been the one that suggested they marry in the first place. At the time the two were both very young and Zuko never wanted to leave his mothers side. However, on the day that Ursa disappeared Zuko's whole world seemed to fall apart.

It was as if the light in the world had faded and nothing would ever bring it back. She too had been saddened by the disappearance of her mother-in-law. Shortly after Fang had discovered that it had been to protect Zuko from his father. Fang frowned at the thought of Ozai.

He was a tyrannical ruler who didn't care about sacrificing his own blood for the goal of world domination. She hated the man, he had taken the boy she loved away from her. Zuko was no longer the same boy that she had fallen in love with as a child.

The day Zuko had been banished was almost a relief.. it was like a new beginning in a way. Though Zuko had been brandished with a new scar across his eye and an even bigger scar to his ego, she had looked forward to traveling the world with Zuko.

Because Iroh was a general, he had married both of them atop the terrace of the Fire Lord's palace.. It had been a wonderful time in Fang's life however, once Zuko was banished, she always felt that finding the avatar was top priority.. and she was second. "It means my search is coming to an end.", Zuko answered.

Iroh sighed deeply and placed another Pai Sho tile onto his board. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!", Zuko yelled, pointing to the vertical beam in the sky. "Or it's just a celestial light. We've been down this road before. Prince Zuko, I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?", Iroh said, holding the tea pot up in his hands.

"I don't' need any calming tea! I need to capture the avatar! Helmsmen, head a course for the light!". Zuko yelled up above them. Fang gave an apologetic look to Iroh and shrugged her shoulders. There was nothing they could do. When Zuko had made up his mind, it was over and it was best not to fight it.

Fang wrapped her coat around her tighter, strong gusts of wind were starting to pick up. She didn't want to admit it but she had a feeling that Iroh would be right once again. The great dragon of the west was usually always right. It would take them the whole night to get there.

The sun was setting and the sky was becoming a dark shade of blue. Zuko had taken off his armor and wrapped himself in a thin red and gold robe. "My prince?", Fang said, laying a gentle hand on his arm. Zuko turned his head slightly in her direction. "You should rest.", Fang whispered, giving him a worried look. Iroh yawned loudly behind them.

"I'm going to bed. You should listen to Fang, a man needs his rest.", Iroh said, stretching his arms above his head. Fang squeezed Zuko's arm. "Please?", Fang asked, she was generally concerned for him. He had not been sleeping well since he was banished. He hardly slept at all, she always went to bed sooner then him and when she woke up, he had been up for hours. It wasn't healthy.

"Prince Zuko. You need some sleep. Even if you are right... and the avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father... your grandfather.. and great grandfather all tried and failed.", Iroh said, crossing his arms. Fang stayed silent and frowned deeply. "Because their honor didn't hinge on the avatars capture. Mine does. This cowards hundred years in hiding are over.", Zuko said, still determined.

He didn't take his eyes off of the beam in the sky. Fang sighed and looked at Iroh who just shrugged and started walking slowly to his cabin. "I am going to have a cup of tea and then rest.", Fang said, still holding onto Zuko's arm. Zuko turned his head toward her slightly and nodded. "Goodnight.", he said, one of his rough hands came up to grab her chin, turning her head up to look at him better.

He placed a kiss on her lips and then walked past her to the tip of the ship. Even though Prince Zuko personality had turned mean and angry all the time, there was still the rare moments when he reverted back to his affectionate way.

Fang turned and walked back into her cabin. She set a pot of tea on the table and held her palm out toward, she breathed in and out slowly and then shot a small fire burst toward the tea pot. Steam immediately started rising from the pot, a nice cup of tea would help her calm her nerves for the events tomorrow.

She sat in front of the tea pot and drank it slowly, letting the warmth of the tea sooth her nerves. She placed the cup next to the tea pot when she was done and slid off her thick robe and climbed into the bed that had been provided for her. Curtains covered around the edges of her bed. She drew them and bathed her self in the darkness, falling asleep quickly.

Fang slowly stood up from the bed and stretched. She had slept well and felt a little bit better about the events that were about to take place today. On one side she hoped that it was the avatar and on the other she hoped it wasn't.

She liked traveling the world, if they found the avatar she would have to go back to the fire nation. What would Ozai do with the avatar once he had him? She didn't want to even think about Ozai imprisoning a hundred year old man to rot in the dungeons. She wrapped herself in her thick coat again and walked out of her cabin.

She could hear Zuko yelling something on the upper deckagain. What could he possibly be angry about now? As she walked up the stairs she saw two guards standing in front of Zuko and Iroh sitting on a nearby bench. They must have been training again to prepare with their fight with the avatar.

If the avatar was truly alive he would have many years of experience over Zuko, not to mention three extra elements. She couldn't help but feel scared about the idea of her husband fighting someone much more powerful. What if he was killed? No. She didn't want to think about it. She wouldn't think about.

She slowly approached Iroh, who greeted her with a smile. "Good morning, Fang. How did you rest?", he said, in that always gentle voice of his. "Very well, thank you.", she said. Zuko turned to look at her and then glared at one of the guards that was standing by against the wall. "Don't just stand there, get her a wooden stool!", he yelled.

Fang turned to the guard. "Please? If you would be so kind.", she said, trying to not make the guard mad. He didn't say anything and disappeared into the lower decks to find her a seat. "Again.", Iroh said, watching Zuko.

Zuko leaped into the air and shot a bolt of fire at both of them, barely dodging the guards fire bolts. Iroh sighed and stood up. "No. Power and fire bending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire.", Iroh said, extending his arm out and sending a blast of fire toward Zuko.

The guard came behind Fang and placed the wooden stool by her. "Thank you.", she whispered to him. She turned her attention back to Iroh who was still scolding Zuko. "Get it right this time.", he said, folding his hands back into his leaves. Fang frowned a little, she could see the anger in Zuko's shoulders, he was tense. "Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all morning. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready.", Zuko said, his hands clenched into fists.

Iroh shook his head. "No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!", he yelled, sitting back down in his stool. She could see the anger in Zuko's face. He was so angry that he turned and sent a strong fireball toward an unprepared guard.

The guard barely had enough time to block the fireball and was sent flying backward. Fang frowned hard and turned back to Zuko was standing over his uncle. "The sages tell us that the avatar is the last air bender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!", Zuko yelled.

Fang turned away and tried to focus her gaze on the skyline and icebergs. "Very well... but first I must finished my roast duck.", Iroh said, finally giving into his nephew. Fang tried not to let out another giggle when she turned and saw Zuko's disgusted face as Iroh eagerly ate away at his roast duck.

Fang's attention was brought to the sky when she saw a flare go up in the sky. Zuko quickly took out a spy glass and looked to where it had come from. "I see him. The last air bender. Quite agile for his old age.", Zuko said. Fang couldn't believe that they had actually found the avatar. She really had not believed that he was still alive. Zuko turned quickly to both Fang and Iroh, his face was determined and proud.

"I found the avatar."

* * *

**End of Ch.1**


	2. Ch2: The Avatar

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.2: The Avatar**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

"I found the avatar as well as his hiding place.", Zuko said. His voice was so sharp that it could have cut through her skin. All the nerves that had been dispelled from last nights tea were now back. Nausea and fear crawled up her skin and filled her stomach.

She wanted Zuko to be happy but she was also scared that he might be defeated. Fang quickly ran down into the lower decks, she quickly put on a thicker robe and slipped into fur boots to shield herself from the cold. She hoped that things did not turn violent but if she had to.. then she would defend herself. She didn't like using her firebending powers to create violence.

She viewed fire a different way. It was warmth, it was life, it was the one thing that connected them to the long gone dragons. Fang made her way back up to the upper deck to see Zuko getting ready for battle. Two guards were on either side of him. They put on his chest plate, his armored boots, and his helmet.

She looked toward where they were headed. It was a very tiny village, it probably did not hold more then fifty people. She felt terrible about attacking such a small water tribe village, they would overpower them easily. How she wished there didn't have to be anymore bloodshed.

The helmsman drove into the ice, making the ship shake. A horrible creaking noise came from the metal scrapping against the ice, making Fang grimace. Zuko and a group of guards headed toward where the drawbridge would lower, allowing them to dock.

Zuko looked back at her. "Stay on board.", he told her. Fang frowned. "What? Why?", she asked a little surprised. "Stay here.", he said again and walked down toward the village. Fang stayed watching and debated on whether she should listen to him or not.

She watched as Zuko and five other guards followed him down. Fang sighed to herself, perhaps it was just better to stay and listen to Zuko. At least he wouldn't be mad at her later. She had been right about the number of people that lived within the village. There was only twenty to thirty people standing outside, watching in awe as Zuko and the guards descended the ramp.

She couldn't help but feel bad for this tribe, after all there were small children here. They must have felt so intimidated by the the large amount of Fire Nation army members. One lone warrior charged at Zuko, he quickly disarmed him and kicked him to the side.

"Where are you hiding him?", Zuko asked, eying each one of the water tribe members. She felt her stomach make a knot when she saw Zuko grab one of the older woman and hold her in front of everyone. "He'd be about this age... master of all elements.", Zuko continued to say. Fang could tell that his patience was thinning but the water tribe members seemed to not know what he was talking about.

Zuko let the old lady go with a push, making the poor old lady fall over but luckily one of the younger woman was able to catch her and keep her on her feet. Zuko shot a burst of fire over their heads, trying to intimidate them into giving him more information about the avatar.

Fang closed her eyes, she was having such a hard time watching her husband act like this. It was the complete opposite of what he used to be like when he was a young boy. "I know you're hiding him!", Zuko yelled at them. None of the tribe members said anything making Zuko even angrier.

Fang saw a snow cloud out of the corner of her eye, making her turn quickly. She couldn't see completely what it was but it was headed straight for Zuko. She watched as the cloud sent him up into the air, he landed back into the snow with a thud. She walked down a little closer. Was that the avatar? But how could he be? He was a young boy and the last of the air bender had been killed long before.

As she took a few steps closer she could see the blue marks on his head and hands. There was no doubt about it, that small boy was an air bender. The small boy shot a gust of wind towards the guards and towards Zuko. He was carrying some sort of staff in his hands that was bigger then he was.

"Looking for me?", the young boy asked, seemingly not afraid of Zuko or the Fire Nation in general. Zuko stared in astonishment at the young boy. "You're the air bender? You're the avatar?!", Zuko asked in disbelief. Zuko took a step closer to him and held up his hands, preparing to strike.

"I've spent years training for this encounter...training, meditating, you're just a child!", Zuko said, taking another step closer. The young boy held his staff in front of him in a guarding position. From what Fang could see... it didn't seem like this boy wanted to fight. How could this young boy be the avatar? It didn't make sense.

"Well you're just a teenager.", the young air bender said. Zuko clenched his fists together and sent a fireball towards the avatar. The boy blocked every hit by twisting his staff around quickly but Zuko didn't give him any breathing room and kept sending fireballs towards him. One of the fireballs got through slightly and almost hit some of the children.

Fang bit her bottom lip, she didn't want to see any innocent people get hurt. She knew Zuko didn't want to either but in his pursuit for the avatar... she knew he would put his morals aside if it meant gaining his honor back. The more and more she looked at the avatar.. the more and more she felt that it was not right.

How could she ever feel right about handing over a boy to the fire lord. Her conscious would get to her, she knew what Ozai would do to him. The poor boy would be chained up in one of the dungeon towers for the rest of his life, leaving Ozai to continue his quest to control the world. She felt as if she was going to be sick, this wasn't right. This isn't right!

She only hoped that the young boy could fend of Zuko so he had enough time to get away. The feeling of dread kept creeping along her skin like a spider. Now that the avatar was here, standing right in front of her.. she realized she didn't want to go back home.

Truly deep down inside her heart, she wanted to stay traveling around the world, not go back home and be Princess of the Fire Nation. Sure going back and regaining his honor would make Zuko happy but... he would always be scrutinized by his family.. especially his sister.

She was always trying to be better then him, no doubt she was vying for the throne. The avatar broke her though process by slamming his staff into the ground. "If I go with you.. will you promise to leave everyone alone?", he asked Zuko. Zuko stayed silent for a moment and then stood in a passive stance. He nodded slowly in agreement and two guards grabbed each of the avatar's arms.

Fang bit her lip and slipped inside the ship. She did not want to see the boy anymore, that feeling of dread was getting stronger and stronger. They had captured the avatar. Zuko had done it, he had restored his honor and now he could go home. Finally, he could go home.

"Head a course to the Fire Nation! I'm going home.", Zuko said. Fang could hear the relief in his voice as he said the word 'home'. The only good feeling she felt was in the fact that no one had been harmed in that small village.

The drawbridge closed and the avatar was now Zuko's. She could hear the ship creaking as the helmsmen turned the ship was thrown into a quicker speed. She stood against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched as they bound the avatars hands behind his back and took away his staff. Zuko took the staff into his hands and held it up.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers.. being raised by monks.", Zuko said. Fang frowned a little as she saw the Avatar furrow his eyebrows and glare at Zuko. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold and take this to my quarters.", Zuko ordered, motioning Iroh to take the staff.

Zuko walked toward Fang who looked up at him with a worried look on her face. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him toward one of the living quarters, it was a firm grip but not enough to hurt her. She looked back and saw the Avatar being taken to a lower deck. Fang put her hand over Zuko's. "Are you happy that we get to return home now, my prince?", she asked him.

Zuko waited till they were out of the sight from the guards to answer. "My honor is finally restored.", he said in a hushed tone. Fang sighed and walked beside him. "I am happy for you.", she said back, as they entered Zuko's cabin.

Fang smiled and sat on one of the floor mats, and set about making a cup of tea for both of them. She made a small fire with her hand and heated the tea in the pot. Zuko set about taking off his armor and set it on the wall hanger by his bedside.

Fang slowly stood and held the tea cup out to Zuko with both of her hands. She poured herself some as well, wanting to calm her nerves. She still felt a little guilty about imprisoning a twelve year old boy. "My father will restore my honor and we can go back home.", he stated, taking a sip of his tea.

Fang nodded and placed a hand over his scar. "I will follow you as you take your title as Prince of the Fire Nation and future Firelord.", she whispered, giving him a soft smile. One of Zuko's rough hands came up to hold hers, he gave a swift tug to pull her closer.

"And you will be my Queen.", he whispered back, in a deep voice that made her skin crawl. She felt his hands come up and unpin her hair. Her brown locks fell onto her shoulders and framed her face beautifully. She gave him a small seductive smile that she knew would drive him wild.

Fang felt Zuko's lips quickly press to hers, the kiss was a little bit forceful but she didn't mind, it was his dominant nature. She kissed him back submissively and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him, to make their bodies touch.

She could feel her heart beat starting to quicken and the heat from his body radiating against hers. She had missed this side of Zuko more then ever, their romance had faded over the tension of finding the Avatar, granted he had always been stern but in the privacy of their bedroom he had always been dominant but gentle. The gentle side had been a rare site that herself and only a few other people had ever seen.

She felt his rough hands come up to grab her small shoulders as his tongue glided across her lips. Fang could feel her body on fire as his tongue pushed passed her mouth and danced with hers. How she had missed being intimate with him, it had been so long since they had done anything affectionate together.

His ridged hands came up to undo her robe from the back of her neck and pulled her robe off her shoulders, exposing the soft skin along her neck and collarbone. A sigh came from Fang's lips as she felt his lips travel along her neck, planting kisses and little bites along her pale skin. She was brought out of their intimate moment by a shout from outside.

"The Avatar has escaped!", she heard one of the guards yell. Zuko turned sharply toward the door. "What?!", he yelled. There were shouts and the sound of metal shoes hitting the ships hull. Zuko turned to Fang.

Her eyes were clouded over with passion and her cheeks were flushed with a light pink color. Her red painted lips were turned down in a seductive pout that was driving him wild inside. He cursed his guards for interrupting his time with Fang.

"Go.", she said, pulling her robe around her shoulders again. Zuko cursed under his breath, stood from the pillows and ripped open the door to his chambers. Fang sighed and fastened the frog button that held her robe around her neck and picked her hair back up into a bun, fastening the Fire Nation hair ornament. She quietly slipped out of Zuko's cabin and made her way to her own cabin.

She could hear the guards running and yelling to each other still. It seemed that they had all underestimated the young Avatar. She was startled by a yell from Zuko. It sounded like it came from outside on the deck. Fear gripped her. Was Zuko hurt? She turned back, quickened her pace and made her way upstairs just in time to see Zuko and the Avatar falling onto the deck. They had jumped from the helmsman's tower it seemed.

Zuko slowly got up, no doubt he had hurt himself from such a large fall. She watched as the Avatar stood as well, holding onto his staff. She quickly made her way behind the Avatar and shot a fire blast at him. Fang did not intend to hit him, it was easy to dodge but she just wanted to distract the young boy away from Zuko for just a moment so he could gather himself together from the fall.

The young boy quickly turned around and shot a blast of air toward her which she quickly dodged. Fang had never been the most skilled firebender when she was in training but she had always been the fastest, even faster than her sister-in-law, and that is what gave her the upper edge in combat.

She rarely engaged in combat for her firebending skills were mostly in the art of dance and elegance however, now seemed to be a good time. She took off her robe quickly and tossed it aside, leaving her in a off the shoulder blouse and thin pants and rushed toward the Avatar.

He seemed like he didn't know what to do but he sent another gust of wind toward her. Being quick and nimble, she instinctively held her hands out and flipped forward to dodge the attack. As she landed back on her feet she sent another fireball at him. One he could quickly maneuver out of, though Fang had done what she set out to do.

Zuko had regained his composure and shot a fireball towards the Avatar. The strength behind the fireball was immense and it sent the boy flying backward. Fang took the time to bow out of the fight and returned to the sideline. She would only get involved if Zuko was in danger or if he specifically asked for her help, but she would not take away his pride of capturing the Avatar.

She watched as the Avatar made a ball of air underneath his feet and zipped around the deck. He was amazingly quick it would have been impossible for even her to catch him. Zuko sent a fireball at the ball of air under his feet making the airbender loose balance and fall across the deck. Zuko quickly made his way over to him but was stopped by what he saw in the sky.

Fang quickly followed Zuko gaze and stared wide eyed at a white beast floating in the air. "What is that?", Zuko asked, out loud. Fang was thinking along the same lines, she had never seen something like that before in her whole life. It must have been the Avatar's though as it had the same arrow markings.

"Appa!", the Avatar yelled, a big smile spreading across his face. Zuko didn't let the boy breathe for one second and shot another fireball at him, catching him off guard. He nearly dodged it and was sent flying back towards the edge of the ship.

Fang felt a pang in her heart as she saw him barely regain his balance at the edge. Had he have fallen, it might have killed him. She most certainty didn't want the death of a child on her conscious. Zuko kept throwing fireballs at him quickly, not wanting to give him time to defend himself.

It seemed that Zuko was gaining the upper hand until one blast sent the Avatar off the ship. Fang gasped and quickly made her way toward the edge of the ship. She peered down at the water to see if she could see him but the water was covered with tiny ice formations that it was impossible to see.

She was taken aback when suddenly a large tornado made out of water came straight out of the water. Had the Avatar created a typhoon? It was a beautiful sight to see as she watched it rise over the ship and start curling towards them. She quickly made her way towards the cabins, she had to find something to hold onto, the wave was going to hit them strong and hard.

She watched as the Avatar landed on top of the deck and was controlling the typhoon. The arrows on his skin and eyes were glowing a pure white, even though this Avatar was just a boy... she could feel the immense power that he was controlling. She grabbed a hold of one of the doors just in time to get hit with a wave.

The wave was strong and it soaked her clothes completely, her hair ornament was ripped off with the strength of the water and it took all her strength to hold on. She watched helplessly as Zuko was thrown from the ship, she only hoped that he had grabbed onto something on his way down.

Fang stood slowly and watched as the airbender passed out onto the deck. She quickly walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. There was still a pulse... thankfully. Had the force of that typhoon been enough to make him loose consciousness. She was startled by the large white creature landing on the deck and saw two of the members of the water tribe running toward her.

"Get away from him!", the girl yelled. Fang glared at her and did not stand, keeping a hold on the young airbender's wrist. The two members approached and grabbed the Avatar out of her grasp. The boy seemed startled by how she had not put up a fuss. His eyebrow stayed raised at her as he cocked his head to one side. Fang stayed staring at him and mouthed the word "go.".

Both members of the tribe seemed bewildered by her act of kindness but quickly took the opportunity to get Aang to his feet. "Hey Katara, hey Sokka.", the young boy said, looking up at both of them. "I dropped my staff.", he whispered pointing to it hanging off the edge. She watched as the boy named Sokka ran toward it and grabbed it, he yelled something back at someone underneath the ship. Zuko must have been there, he must have grabbed onto the anchor.

Fang quickly ran over to the edge and yelled for the guards to come help him. Iroh sleepily looked outside from beside the cabin. "Fang what is going on?", he asked, surprised by her yelling. She was always a quiet girl, whenever she yelled something was serious. "Zuko is on the anchor Iroh, please help!", she said, yelling back at him.

Iroh quickly made his way over to her and pulled Zuko up. She grasped onto Zuko to make sure he was okay. He seemed fine, only his clothes seemed to be soaked. "Shoot them down!", Zuko yelled at his guards. Iroh and Zuko both got into a stance and shot a fireball together toward the flying bison.

She gasped when she saw the Avatar deflect the fireball with a strong gust of wind and hit it against the ice walls. The strength of the burst of air combined with the fireball created a large avalanche of ice that rained down on the ship, covering the front of it and burying it completely.

Fang knew that the ship had taken extensive damage just by the look of it. Fang didn't say anything but placed a hand on Zuko's back. She knew his anger would be boiling to the point of no return from losing the Avatar, she could only hope her gentle touch would help even the tiniest bit.

"Good news for the Firelord.. the Fire Nations greatest threat is just a little kid.", Iroh stated. Zuko turned to him. "That kid, uncle, just did this. I won't underestimate him again.", Zuko said, the anger in his voice was immense. "Dig the ship out and follow them!", he yelled at the guards.

Zuko walked passed Fang and Iroh, she didn't protest as it seemed he just wanted to be alone. The Avatar had escaped and now they were in pursuit of him once again. Fang couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as she gazed up at the sky. There was finally hope of putting an end to this hundred year war.

The Avatar had returned.

* * *

**End of Ch.2**


	3. Ch3: Commander Zhao

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.3: Commander Zhao**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

It had been two days since the guards had dug them out of the ice. The Avatar had done extensive damage to the ship and it would take several days to repair. Zuko had been in a bad mood since the day they had found the Avatar. She walked along side him and Iroh as they left the ship and headed for a small town that was going to be doing the repairs to the ship.

"Uncle, I want the repairs done as soon as possible. I don't want to stick around too long and risk loosing his trail.", Zuko ordered. Iroh crossed his arms over his chest. "You mean the Avatar?", Iroh asked, stroking his beard. "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive... every fire bender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way.", Zuko said, turning to his uncle.

"Getting in the way of what... Prince Zuko?", a familiar voice asked. Fang bit her bottom lip. Captain Zhao... she hated him. His large form loomed over the three of them, his sideburns as prominent as ever. He had very little respect for the elements and always felt that fire bending was the only right way.

His practices to rid the people of the other elements was no different then genocide. Fang was disgusted by him, and even more so that he held the title of Captain. He did not deserve it in the least bit. He always had this creepy... evil aura around him. What was he doing here anyway?

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "Captain Zhao...", he said, a little surprised to see him there. Fang held onto Zuko's arm and took a step back, she didn't want to be close to this man. The Captain stopped very close to them and smirked. "It's Commander Zhao now.", he said, turning to Iroh and completely ignoring Zuko. Not even showing respect enough to bow his head to him. He bowed slightly to him.

"General Iroh. Great hero of our nation.", Zhao said, showing his respects. "Retired General.", Iroh stated, showing his respect back. Commander Zhao turned to Fang and bowed a little to her. "The beautiful Princess Fang, pleasure to see you as well.", Zhao greeted.

Despite the fact that Fang hated him greatly, she still had to show her respect to him as a good symbol of a princess. "The pleasure is all mine, Commander Zhao. Congratulations on your new rank. The Fire lord must have a lot of trust in you.", she answered back, bowing her head slightly.

"The Fire lord's brother, son and daughter-in-law are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?", Zhao asked. Somehow Fang knew he was lying about them feeling welcome. "Our ship is being repaired.", Iroh said, pointing toward the ship. Indeed the ship had been damaged, large scratches and huge dents had damaged the ship till the point where the front looked mangled.

Zhao raised an eyebrow and turned to Zuko. "That's quite a bit of damage.", he said, still having his eyebrow raised. Fang hated the way he held a conversation, there was always the feeling that he was trying to get more information out of you. When he spoke it was as if a snake was coiling around her and wrapping around her neck, it always made her shiver.

"Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened.", Zuko said, trying to make up a story in his head. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened.", he said, passing the burden onto Iroh. Iroh eyes widened a little. "Yes, I will do that! It was incredible...we"- Iroh was cut off by Zuko. "crashed into an earth kingdom ship.. Fang was nearly thrown from the ship", Zuko finished.

Commander Zhao raised an eyebrow. "Really? That must have been quite terrifying.", Zhao said, turning to her. Fang nodded her head. "Yes, terrifying.", she agreed. Zhao didn't seem very convinced with their story and instead turned to Zuko. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Won't you and your wife join me for a drink?", he asked.

Fang squeezed Zuko's arm, begging him silently to not accept the invitation though she knew what his answer must be. They had to accept no matter how badly they didn't want to join him. Zuko turned his head away from Zhao. "Sorry but we have to go.", he answered, surprising Fang a little.

Iroh grabbed Zuko's shoulder before he could get to far. "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. We would be honored to join you.", Iroh corrected, turning toward Zhao. Fang felt a pit in her stomach, she could only imagine the rest of the night they had in store for them.

Zhao had something up his sleeve and she just couldn't pinpoint it but she could feel this devious aura around him. "Do you have any tea?", Iroh asked, walking alongside Zhao, leaving Fang and Zuko. Fang frowned and turned to Zuko who growled angrily and breathed out a small breath of fire.

"We have no choice, my prince. Keep your guard up... I sense a devious aura around him. He's like a snake trying to coil around our throats.", Fang said, walking beside him. Zuko nodded slowly. "Let me do the talking, don't answer anything specific about the ship or how it got damaged.", he ordered her.

Fang nodded as they both followed after Iroh and Zhao. As they approached the red tent, two guards held open the tent flaps for Zuko and Fang. She smiled gently to them and entered the tent. That tent was decorated quite exquisitely, a large map of the world hung on one wall.

Zhao stood in front of it with both of his hands behind his back. Beautiful large vases sat in both corner of the tent. Spears, swords and pole arms were sitting against the west wall. Tables and chairs had been set for the three of them, almost as if Zhao knew that they would be attending.

Fang took her place near Zuko and started to pour all of them tea. "Please. You're a guest. One of my guards will do it.", Zhao said, motioning for her to sit down. Fang obliged and held the skirt of her robe as she sat down, fanning it out over the chair and floor.

"By years end the earth kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Firelord will finally claim victory in this war.", Zhao stated, as one of his guards set about pouring a cup for each of them. "If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly then he is a fool!", Zuko retorted back.

Fang could hear the anger he had inside him as he said the word "father". Fang's eyes traveled to Iroh who was admiring the weapons. "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. I thought your wife would have calmed you by now.", Zhao said, knowing he had hit a weak spot.

Fang closed her eyes and set her tea cup down. "My job as his wife is not to restraint him from being who he is, but more to follow and encourage him when I believe he has done the right thing.", Fang answered, a little irritated by what Zhao had said.

Zhao eyes turned towards her, their eyes meeting for just a moment before he switched onto a new topic. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?", Zhao said, a smirk playing across his face. A loud crash came from behind both of them and Fang rubbed her forehead, Iroh had dropped all the weapons on the floor. "My fault! Entirely..", Iroh apologized. Zuko turned his head to Zhao slightly. "We haven't found him yet.", he answered. Zhao's smirk came back across his face.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the air benders... Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive..", Zhao said in a malicious tone. Fang knew Zhao had been trying to hide something up his sleeve and he had just revealed it. He must have known something or he wouldn't be asking these questions.

Fang felt his snake like aura crawling around at her feet, ready to bite her ankle. He was like a predator stalking his prey. She inhaled sharply and moved her gaze to the outside of the tent. She desperately wanted to be away from Zhao. "No... nothing.", Zuko answered, still keeping up with the lie. Zhao slowly stood and held his arms behind his back again.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one that could stop the Fire Nation from winning this war.. if you have an ounce of loyalty left you'll tell me what you found.", Zhao said, his tone with more anger then before. Zuko's fists clenched as he started to get angrier.

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said... the Avatar probably died a long time ago.", he retorted back to him. Zuko stood from his chair and held his hand out to Fang. "Come on Uncle, we're going.", he said as Fang took his hand and stood from the chair.

Zuko and Fang slowly made their way to the opening of the tent but we're halted by two guards crossing their spears together. "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. The confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape.", one of the guards announced.

Fang felt her heart drop as he heard the words leave the guards mouth. Her mind raced around as fast as she could, trying to think of a way out of this situation. Zhao smirked and turned to Fang who was glaring at the guard. "Now remind me.. how exactly was your ship damaged?", Zhao asked.

Zuko turned around and was about to say something but Zhao interrupted and placed a hand on Fang's shoulder. "Please sit, I have a feeling you all are going to spending more time with me.", he said. Fang quickly took a step away, she did not want to be near this man let alone want to be touched by him.

Zuko angrily sat back down along with Fang who stayed completely quiet and only looked at the wall. Iroh sighed and sat down, he must have been thinking the same thing as Fang, trying to think of a way out of this mess. Zhao paced around the room with that horrible smirk across his face as Zuko began to tell the story.

"So a twelve year old boy bested you and your fire benders. You're more pathetic then I thought.", Zhao insulted. "I underestimated him once but it will not happen again!", Zuko retorted back. "No it will not because you won't have a second chance.", Zhao stated, making Fang move her eyes to him.

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-" "And you failed!", Zhao interrupted, turning sharply toward Zuko. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in the hands of a teenager. He's mine now.", Zhao announced.

Zuko quickly got up and was about to charge at Zhao but was held back by two guards. A smirk spread across Zhao's face. "Keep them here.", he told his two guards and walked out of the tent. Fang felt her heart racing through her chest.

Her eyes turned to Iroh who looked moderately calm, he either had a plan or thought that there would be an opening later but it seemed that for now, there was nothing they could do. Fang sighed and placed a hand against her neck and rubbed it softly. She could feel the stress tensing her muscles.

Hours passed as they were held there like prisoners. Zhao entered suddenly and placed his hands behind his back once again. "My search party is ready. Once I am out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go.", Zhao announced.

Fang turned her head away from Zhao, she didn't want to even look at him. Her heart held such anger for him. "Why? Are you afraid that I am going to try and stop you?", Zuko asked, looking up. Zhao laughed and smirked again. "You stop me? Impossible.", Zhao retorted back, his tone full of arrogance. "Don't underestimate me Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!", Zuko yelled, standing up from his chair.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!", Iroh said, standing up from his chair as well. Zhao laughed arrogantly again and crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command and you... you're just a banished prince... no home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you.", Zhao said, ridiculing Zuko.

Every word that came out of Zhao's mouth was making Fang more and more angry. "You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne.", Zuko corrected him.

Fang bit her lip, even if they did manage to capture the Avatar.. somehow she felt that his father would never welcome Zuko back. He was such a heartless man that she could see it happening. "If your father really wanted you home... he would have let you return by now.. Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.", Zhao insulted back.

Her eyes remained closed as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. Fang hated to admit it but all of what Zhao had just said... was true. In her heart she truly felt that if the fire lord really loved Zuko.. he would have welcomed him back home many months ago. "That's not true.", Zuko angrily said. "You have the scar to prove it.", Zhao said, making Zuko even angrier.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!", Zuko yelled at him, getting close to Zhao. Fang opened her eyes quickly. What on earth was Zuko doing? "Is that a challenge?", Zhao asked, raising an eyebrow. "An Agni Kai. At sunset.", Zuko confirmed. Fang put a hand over her mouth, she could not believe that Zuko had just challenged Zhao to a duel.

She made a pleading face at Iroh but Iroh shook his head, there was nothing he could do. "Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do.", Zhao said, placing his hands behind his back and left the tent.

"Prince Zuko... have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a master?", Iroh asked in disbelief of what his nephew had done. "I will never forget.", Zuko answered. Fang slowly felt her nausea going away as Zhao left the tent but she shook her head. "Prince Zuko... I... can't believe you did that.", Fang whispered, placing her hands on her face.

Fang had never liked Agni Kai's... she found them crude and felt there was no need for violence. After Zuko had received that scar from his father, she really did not like Agni Kai's. She had refused to attend any of them as a child growing up.

Agni Kai's were an ancient Fire Nation tradition that was centuries old that settled disputes between both parties. The two combatants fought at sunset until one burned the other. When Fang was a child it was commonly not fought to the death.

There was honor in sparing your opponent but now, a new regimen had changed and now it was a sign of weakness that you sparred your partner. Fang's fears were skyrocketing as she thought of Zuko fighting to the death with Zhao. Zhao was a fire bending master and had years of training beyond what Zuko had.

Her heart was racing as she saw two guards come and escort the three of them out of the tent. It was time to get prepared for the Agni Kai. Her eyes gazed up at the sky as she exited the tent.

She prayed to the heavens to not have to take her husband back home in a body bag.

**End of Ch.3**

**Review Please**


	4. Ch4: Agni Kai

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.4: Agni Kai**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

Fang held onto Zuko's arm tightly, desperately wishing he had not challenged Zhao. They were led to the outside of an empty fort. Large stone walls loomed over them on all sides. Fang was feeling sick to her stomach as they approached the large courtyard until a guard stepped in front of them.

"Lady Fang please wait outside. It would not be appropriate to have you here without a seat for you. Commander Zhao's orders.", the guard told her. Zhao was making more and more excuses to keep her from Zuko and she had just about enough. Fang glared at him. "Forgive me.. but I'm staying with my husband.", she stated and walked passed the guard, holding onto Zuko's arm tighter.

They slowly made their way into the arena. Her eyes focused on Zhao who was taking off his shirt at the other end, her eyes fell toward the guards around him. She couldn't help but feel that if Zuko won, the guards would still keep them here against their will. Fang slowly let go of Zuko's arm and watched as he took off his shoes and his shirt.

Her heart felt like it was just about to leap out of her chest. She must have showed it on her face because Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. Her face was probably as pale as a sheet as she watched Zuko kneel in front of his uncle.

"Remember your fire bending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons.", Iroh stated, trying to make his nephew's nerves calm. "I refuse to let him win.", Zuko said, standing up slowly, turning to face Zhao.

Fang wanted to reach out to Zuko, to beg him not to do this but he was already walking towards the center of the arena. Her eyes traveled to Zhao who was also walking to meet Zuko. She jumped at the sound of the loud gong signaling the fight had begun. She watched as Zuko shot fireballs quickly at Zhao, wanting to take the upper hand as fast as possible but Zhao blocked each one of them.

Zuko kicked a fireball toward Zhao but it seemed like Zhao didn't even flinch as he blocked all the fireballs. Fang could see out of the corner of her eye that Iroh was shaking his head, making her even more nervous. Zhao took a couple of steps forward and shot a fire blast towards Zuko, taking a step forward each time.

Zuko continued to block each shot but it kept pushing him backward. The last shot was particularly strong and Zuko couldn't block it, making him fly backward. Fang winced as she heard Zuko grunt in pain as his bareback hit the ground. She watched as Zhao leaped toward Zuko, standing over him as he shot a fireball towards his face.

"Remember your basics Prince Zuko, break his root!", Iroh yelled at his nephew. Fang placed a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming when she saw the fireball coming closer to her husbands face. Zuko quickly rolled on his elbows and kicked Zhao's feet from under him, just in time to dodge the fireball.

Zhao was caught so off guard that he tripped over his feet as he desperately tried to dodge Zuko's fire blasts and eventually fell over after dodging a strong fireball from Zuko. Zuko quickly stood over Zhao in an offensive position.

Fang closed her eyes and turned away, she couldn't bare to watch a man burn another man. She had seen it once when Zuko had been burned by his father and it had been so horrifying, she never wanted to see it again.

"Do it!", Zhao yelled at Zuko, making Fang close her eyes tighter. "That's it?", she finally heard Zhao ask Zuko. Fang slowly opened her eyes to see that Zuko had sent the fireball close to his face but on purpose, missed. "Your father raised a coward.", Zhao said, looking up at Zuko with hatred.

Fang felt weak as she felt all the tension slowly fade. She hadn't realized how tightly she had been clenching her teeth but when she allowed her jaw to finally relax, she could feel the pain. "Next time you get in my way.. I promise I won't miss.", Zuko answered as he turned and started walking toward Fang and Iroh. She smiled at him softly, relieved that he was alright.

A glint caught her eye, making her gasp as she saw Zhao stand up and send a fireball toward Zuko while he had his back turned. Before she could even blink, Iroh had grabbed Zhao's foot and protected Zuko. Iroh pushed Zhao slightly causing him to loose balance as he fell to the ground.

Fang's mouth fell open as she realized how badly Commander Zhao had acted. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat... disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable then you.", Iroh said, looking down at Zhao. Fang smiled softly as she heard the words come out of Iroh, she could hear how proud he was in his voice as he spoke of Zuko.

"Thanks for the tea. It was delicious.", Iroh stated, always being respectful. Fang smiled at both of them and walked toward them to meet them, raising a hand to touch Zuko's scar. "I'm glad you are alright, My Prince.", she whispered softly to him as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Zhao scowled and looked away from the couple.

Fang felt her heart settle to a steady beat once again and took Zuko's arm when he extended it out to her. "Did you really mean that Uncle?", Zuko asked as they walked out of the arena. "Of course! Ginseng is my favorite.", Iroh answered, bringing a smile to Fang's face as they continued to walk toward their newly repaired ship.

* * *

Fang sat quietly in her husbands room as he meditated. It had been a couple of days since his victory against Zhao and she had suggested that he meditate to try and help calm his anger. At first he had protested but a little persuading had made him change his mind.

Her eyes traveled to the dueling swords placed on the wall as a decoration and the fire nation banners hanging around his meditating area. He had four candles placed in front of him as he meditated and grew larger and smaller as he breathed.

A dragon head was hung on the wall above him, a great symbol of the Fire Nation. She sat on Zuko's bed, reading different scrolls that they had picked up from their travels. She found she could immerse herself in the history of the world and learn things that might better help her to one day stand beside Zuko and rule a nation.

Though it was wishful thinking, she knew that if his father really wanted him back they would have already returned. She raised her head when she heard the door creak open, surprised that anyone was daring enough to bother Zuko while he meditated.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the avatar.", Zuko threatened. Fang's ears perked up as she heard Iroh speak and quickly got up to meet him at the door. "Well there is news...", Iroh said hesitantly.

Fang smiled at Iroh and held open the door for him. "Thank you, Fang. As I said.. there is news, Prince Zuko but you might not like it. Don't get too upset.", Iroh said, holding his hands up in a dramatic way. Fang bit her bottom lip and shook her head, this news could not be good and it was going to make Zuko angry... she was sure of it.

All of her work on finally convincing him to meditate would be gone. She dreaded the next thing that would come out of Iroh's mouth. "Uncle... you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say.. I'm sure I can take it.", Zuko answered.

Iroh stroked his beard as if he was in deep thought and said the words that Fang had been dreading. "Okay then... we have no idea where he is..", Iroh said. Fang jumped as the candle flames suddenly got huge. "What!?", Zuko yelled, spinning around.

"You should really open a window in here, you're going to suffocate Fang.", Iroh said, taking out a fan and fanning himself. "Give me the map!", Zuko demanded, ripping it out of his uncle's hands. "Well there have been multiple people who have claimed to have seen him but he is impossible to track down.", Iroh said, still fanning himself.

Fang quickly closed the door before any of the soldiers could hear them and walked toward the both of them, looking at the map. "How am I going to find him Uncle?", Zuko asked, staring at the map. "He is clearly a mastermind of evasive maneuvering", Zuko said, looking at all the points that had been marked on the map.

Fang peered at it and had to agree with Zuko, it seemed that the avatar was just choosing random places. The pattern almost made a zig-zag of sorts. It was near impossible to track him down, it seemed. Zuko sighed and set the map down on a nearby table.

"We just need to wait for a lead, Prince Zuko, patience.", Iroh said, taking his leave from Zuko's chambers. Fang frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry, my prince, we will find him.", she stated trying to reassure him.

She didn't want him to lose his hope because he had so little to begin with. "I need to find him now so I can go back home.", Zuko said quietly, sitting back down on the pillows on the floor. Fang quickly knelt down next to him to him and placed her hands on both of his shoulders.

"I have faith in you.", she whispered before placing a gently kiss on his lips. His arms came to wrap around her and pull her closer so there bodies were touching. His heart had sank by the thought of not finding the avatar and more then ever, he needed the comfort of a woman. Comfort from the woman he loved more than anything and she was happy to give that comfort back.

He kissed her more passionately and she could feel his hands moving up her back, his fingers gliding up the back of her neck making her shiver. She felt her hair being undone, as her hair spilled over, down her back.

His lips traveled down to her jawline where he kissed softly and gave a rough tug on her robe making Fang wince a little but she didn't dare make a sound. A smirk played across his lips as his fingers played with one of her bra straps.

Fang's heart beat was quickening and she could feel her body getting hotter by the second. "Lay down.", he ordered her and she quickly obeyed, not wanting to upset him and laid on her stomach, propping herself on her elbows and turning her head and smiling at his direction.

She felt him climb on top of her, she shivered as she felt his lips trace along her spine. A sigh escaped her lips as he kissed along her shoulder blades and down her back. His rough hands traveled up the small of her back and up to her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

She gasped when he roughly grabbed the hem of her pants and pulled them off, making Fang blush a little. Zuko grabbed her shoulder and pushed gently, coaxing her to lay on her back. Fang did as her husband bid, watching as his rough hands stroked one of her legs, she smiled up at him softly and blushed a little more as he placed kisses from her knee down to her ankle.

Fang shifted a little and sat her upper body on her elbows and pouted seductively knowing that it drove him wild. A soft growl came from Zuko as he quickly met his lips with hers, kissing her heatedly and eagerly. He pushed her back down onto the pillows and set about taking his shirt off.

Fang ran her fingers along his arms and traced the contours of his muscles. She felt as if her body was on fire when Zuko placed another kiss on her lips. She had missed the intimate moments with her husband.

He had been so distant the last months that she had become accustomed to not being even slightly intimate with him but it seemed the avatar had restored a little hope in him, even if he did not have him captured. She had to thank the avatar for that much, she had her husband back, at least, for now.

* * *

Fang slowly opened her eyes as she was startled by a knock at the door. She could hear the rustling of Zuko putting his clothes back on as she rubbed one of her eyes. "Stay. I'll get it.", Zuko declared, making his way toward the door.

She could hear Zuko talking with one of the guards as she wrapped a blanket around herself and slowly stood as Zuko closed the door again. "My uncle is having a large meal prepared for us.", Zuko stated. Fang raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?", she asked slipping into her clothes again.

"I think he thinks it will cheer me up.", Zuko replied, as he helped her clip her robe together. Fang nodded slowly and grabbed her hair ornament and fastened her hair using one of the nearby mirrors. She slowly followed Zuko out as they walked out into the hall. Taking his arm, she walked beside him until they reached one of the dining rooms.

Iroh was already seated having his tea and a slice of bread. "Good morning, you two.", Iroh said, greeting them both with a smile. Fang smiled at him and sat next to Iroh, pouring a cup of tea for both herself and Zuko.

One of the guards came in and placed a piping hot plate of fish in front of the three of them. Steam rose from the dish and the aroma of thyme and basil filled the room. "I was informed by the distributor of this fish that he heard the Avatar is on Kyoshi Island.", he said as he stood from the table and bowed toward the both of them.

Not this again, she didn't want to go chasing after the avatar again after the episode they just had. Zuko had nearly been killed when he had been flung off that boat. Fang stayed silent as her eyes fell on Zuko who quickly stood and placed his hands on the table.

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi island?! Uncle ready the rhino's.. he's not getting away this time."

* * *

**End of Ch.4**

**Review Please**


	5. Ch5: Kyoshi Island

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.5: Kyoshi Island**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?! Uncle ready the rhino's.. he's not getting away this time.", Zuko said, walking toward the bridge. Iroh turned to Zuko and pointed to his fish platter. "Are you gonna finish that?", he asked. Zuko scoffed and grabbed his plate.

"I was going to finish it later!", he yelled, taking the plate with him. Iroh scoffed making Fang laugh a little as Iroh crossed his arms over his chest. She quickly made her way toward the bridge, she could see Kyoshi Island far in the distance.

Zuko must have told the helmsman to kick the ship into overdrive because they seemed to be going faster then she had ever thought the ship could go. One of the guards slowly approached her. "Will you be disembarking as well, my lady?", he asked, holding the reins of one of the Rhino's in his hand.

Fang wanted as little to do with fighting or attacking a small village but if the Avatar was here.. then she had to make sure that Zuko didn't capture him. "I shall." she answered as she gently reached out her hand to take the reins from him.

The guard quickly left to return to his post and Fang set to placing her hand onto the rhino's horn, she gently ran her fingers across the horn and could hear the rhino make a content noise. His gold eyes stared at her as she gave a gentle smile. "Time to go.", she whispered to him and climbed on top of him.

Fixing herself to where she was comfortable on the saddle, she gave a gentle tug on the reins signaling the rhino to move forward. As she lined up her rhino behind Zuko's she could feel the ship coming to a slow stop, they must have been reaching the island.

Fang bit her lip and took a deep breath as she realized her heart was racing. The ramp opened and fell beneath them, leaving them a path to walk on. She watched as Zuko gave a hard tug on the reins and moved forward. "I want the avatar alive.", Zuko stated to both of the guards walking beside him.

Fang pulled on the reins and had the rhino move forward onto the snowy path. Tall trees loomed over them and cicadas cracked as they walked up the steep hill toward the village. She could see a small fence outlining the village as they approached.

A deep frown came to her face as she saw that all the houses were made of wood... something that could burn so easily. She could only hope that Zuko had ordered his guards to not destroy this village, even if he did... in the heat of battle, things were bound to catch fire.

"Come out avatar! You can't hide from me forever!", Zuko yelled out into the village making small children scurry into the nearby buildings to hide. It was quiet in the village and Fang could only hear the sound of frightened mothers shushing their even more frightened children.

She hated that everyone one scared of her just because she wore Fire Nation clothing. Not all Fire Nation people were bad but this war had made all of them look like it. Three of the guards on rhinos continued forward, peeking into buildings as they walked past them.

Fang's eyes scanned the area quickly, she could have sworn she saw something green flash across the corner of her eye. She eyes snapped when she saw one of the guards get flung off his rhino by one of the warriors from the village.

The others were quickly flung off as well and one was coming straight for Zuko. He quickly shot a couple fireballs at her but she dodged them. Fang watched as she leaped into the air and was about to knock Zuko off of his rhino but Zuko reacted quickly and had his rhino turn and hit her with it's tail.

The girl was flung to the ground with a hard thud Fang turned her eyes to see something but it was too late and another warrior had knocked Zuko off his rhino. Fang leaped off her rhino and ran toward the warrior standing over Zuko and hit the back of her shoulder.

She made sure not to use any fire bending because she did not want to be responsible for destroying anyone's home. The woman grunted in pain as Fang hit her below the elbow, breaking her arm. The warrior let out a cry of pain but Fang placed the palm of her hand on the warriors back. "I'm sorry.", she whispered and shoved hard, pushing her into the nearby building. She genuinely felt bad for hurting her but there wasn't much choice in this situation.

She could hear Zuko sending fireballs toward each of the warriors that were surrounding him. "Nice try avatar but these little girls can't save you.", Zuko taunted as he looked around at the empty village. "Hey! Over here!", a young male voice called.

Zuko quickly turned and saw the avatar standing in front of him, staff in hand. "Finally.", Zuko whispered and lunged toward the avatar, throwing fireballs at him quickly and knocked the staff out of the avatars hand.

Fang didn't want to get involved in the fight if she didn't have to, she quickly hid in one of the buildings so she could still watch how the avatar was keeping up against Zuko. She watched at the avatar grabbed two fans that one of the warriors had dropped and send a incredibly strong gust of wind toward Zuko, making him fly into one of the buildings.

The avatar grabbed his staff and took off flying into the air. Fang slowly walked out of the building she had been hiding in and saw all the smoke coming from all of the homes. There must have been a considerable amount of damage to this village.

Her eyes fell on the statue of Kyoshi, a previous avatar who was slowly burning. She turned her eyes away as she saw the wood starting to turn black. Fang made her way toward where Zuko was, she helped him up as he cursed under his breath.

Fang turned her gaze up quickly as she heard a grunt and saw the avatar on his flying animal quickly fleeing the village. A slight smile came to her face, she was happy he had decided to flee. Without the avatar here, Zuko had no reason to attack the village nor did he want to.

"Back to the ship! Quickly, don't lose them!", Zuko yelled, quickly running towards his rhino. Fang ran after him and grabbed the reins of her rhino and climbed into the saddle. Zuko and the other guards had assembled on their rhinos and were quickly making their way toward the ship.

One of the guards suddenly shouted and pointed in the sky. Fang turned her gaze to where he was pointing and saw the avatar plummeting to the earth, he landed into the ocean with an elegant splash. What on earth was he doing? He was supposed to be fleeing.

A gasp came from her lips as she saw the avatar rise from the sea on the head of a huge eel. It was brown and it rose stories about them. It's large jaw opened revealing dagger sharp teeth. Water spewed out of it's mouth and fell over the town dosing the fires that Zuko and his guards had created.

Water fell on her like rain and her hair slowly started becoming damp. She watched as the avatar leaped off of the eel and back onto his flying animal, finally making his getaway. She knew Zuko was going to be furiously angry. She did not want to be around him when they got back to the ship.. the only thing she could do was go to her chambers, lay by the candles and read some of the scrolls.

* * *

Several days had passed since they had lost sight of the avatar leaving Kyoshi Island. Zuko had been in a worse mood then usual, yelling at his guards and his uncle. He had ended up going to investigate the weird disappearance of a fire warden near an earth bender village.

There hadn't been much to find, lost of rubble, droplets of blood scattered around different places and a mysterious Water Tribe necklace on the floor. Zuko had kept a hold of it as he was sure it belonged to the girl that was traveling with the avatar.

The winter solstice was quickly approaching, she watched the sun set while she laid her hands on the railing of the bridge. Zuko had gone to find his uncle who wanted to relax in one of the hot springs. Fang had now wished she would have gone and taken a dip in the hot springs too.

It was becoming so cold and her muscles ached from the drastic temperature change. She watched as Zuko returned without Iroh. "Where is Iroh?", she asked him, a little concerned. "I told him to be back in a half hour or we're leaving without him.", he said. Fang frowned.

"He's still in the hot springs?", Fang asked, looking back out in the general direction of them. "He refuses to get out.", Zuko scowled, standing beside her. Fang turned to him and placed her hand on his back, gently running her hand up and down his back.

"Perhaps we should have relaxed in one of the hot springs.", she said, smiling up at him. Zuko shook his head and frowned more. "I don't want to loose the avatars trail.", he answered her. Fang let her hand fall slowly as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

It was always the avatar first then her.. though she supposed his honor would always come first before her. Fang turned toward the sun that was almost set, she was growing increasingly worried about Iroh who still hadn't returned from the hot springs.

It was about to be Zuko's deadline and he was becoming more and more impatient. "My Prince... I am beginning to become worried...", she stated quietly still staring out at the forest in front of her. Iroh should have returned by now, he was always late but never this late. The sky was becoming darker and darker as they waited and with each passing minute Fang felt more and more nervous.

"Gather up ten other guards", Zuko ordered to one standing against the entrance to the cabins. "Stay here while I go look for my uncle", Zuko ordered her. Fang frowned, she didn't want to stay stuck on this ship not knowing when either of them would be back. She hated staying on the ship by herself on the ship.

All the other guards were always cautious around her for fear of raising Zuko's temper. "Ready the rhinos!", Zuko yelled as he walked toward the cabin. Fang quickly turned and moved toward her husband. "Please let me go with you.", she pleaded, grabbing a hold of his arm.

Zuko's stayed silent for a moment, contemplating whether to let her go or not. "Please.", she pleaded again. Zuko let out a sigh and slowly nodded to her pleading. A smile appeared on Fang's face as she held onto his arm tighter.

"Thank you.", she whispered as a rhino was brought out to them. Zuko turned to her, placing each hand on her waist as he lifted her up onto the leather saddle. He followed suit after and held the reins tightly in his hand as she wrapped her arms around his waist. The ship creaked and hummed as the bridge fell to let them off the ship. Three rhinos with two guards each followed them as they traveled through the forest.

The rhinos moved quickly through the brush as Fang welcomed the cold breeze on her face. She hoped they found Iroh quickly, she was praying that nothing bad had happened to him. The rhino under them slowed to a stop when Zuko pulled the reins. "Here.", Zuko stated and quickly got off of the rhino, Fang and the other guards following suit.

"Uncle! Uncle! Where are you?", he asked, pushing aside some branches from the tall surrounding trees. "Maybe he thought you left without him, sir?", one of the guards suggested. Fang stared at the way the land had slid with a furrowed brow. "This looks like a land slide, sir.", another guard chimed in. Fang looked up at him and shook her head. "Land doesn't slide upward.", she commented, feeling a pang of fear go through her.

"These rocks didn't move naturally...my uncle's been captured by earth benders!", Zuko hissed. Fang turned to him. "We'll have to tail them, they couldn't have gotten too far.", she said, quickly making her way back to the rhino. A guard swiftly helped her up onto the rhino as she gave a worried glance toward Zuko.

He moved quickly, jumping onto the rhino and grabbing the reins in one swift motion. He didn't even wait for the guards as he gave a hard tug on the reins making the rhino practically soar through the forest. Fang gazed at Zuko's back, she could see the tension in his muscles making her want to comfort him but alas she knew anything she said would cause him to be mad at her.

Biting her tongue she watched as the branches and green leaves flew past her in a blur. Her eyes were desperately searching for Iroh in the forest but all she could see was lush forest. The patter of the rhino's behind them were as loud as ever and seemed to be timed with her rapidly beating heart. All her mind could think and dread about was if Iroh was being taken to Ba Sing Se.

They had to get to him before they made it to the city or else it would be too late. It would be a million times harder to get to him while he was being held captive in a prison... they had to get to him before they reached the city.. they must.

* * *

**End of Ch.5**

**Review Please**


	6. Ch6: Pirates

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.6: Pirates**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

They had to get to him before they made it to the city or else it would be too late. It would be a million times harder to get to him while he was being held captive in a prison... they had to get to him before they reached the city.. they must.

Tearing through the trees they finally came across some tracks in the sand. They were heading in the direction of the city just as Fang feared. "We have to hurry. If they make it to the city we won't have high chances of getting your uncle back.", Fang whispered to Zuko. He was dead silent but she could see his eyes burn with rage. His fingers tightened around the reins and gave another hard yank on them.

It seemed like hours before they finally spotted three soldiers traveling in the distance. They could see one of the men had a second passenger on the back. That had to be Iroh. "We should go on foot from here.", Zuko stated, getting off of the rhino. He turned his head to one side and looked at one of the guards.

"One of you stay here and take care of the rhino's, the rest will go on ahead and prepare for an assault.", Zuko commanded. Everyone was startled by a man screaming in pain, making everyone jerk there head in the direction of the soldiers. It seemed like Iroh was fighting back. They had to move quickly. Zuko broke into a run and everyone else followed suit.

As they got closer they could see Iroh was handcuffed and his ankles were bound together. They had placed him on a rock, his hands stretched out across the massive boulder. Her eyes widened as she saw one of the earth benders lift up another large boulder over Iroh's hands. They had to get there now, Fang flung the decorated robe off of her shoulders, leaving her just in a some shorts and a shirt, and leaped toward one of the earth benders, sending a fireball towards his face.

She turned quickly to see that Zuko had kicked the boulder out of the way, preventing Iroh from being hurt. Zuko disposed of the chains that were binding Iroh's wrists, releasing him. Iroh quickly stood and smiled at both of them, Fang could see the relief in his smile. She stepped back from the earth bender and dodged one of the boulders he had sent flying towards her.

"Give it up. You three are clearly outnumbered.", one of the guards taunted. A smirk spread across Iroh's lips. "Yes but you are clearly outmatched.", he taunted back. Massive boulders were sent flying towards them, Fang quickly dived under them and used her arms to propel herself back up, doing a somersault on the sand, when she was right side up again she kicked one of the guards ankles causing him to fall down onto the ground.

"Stay there.", she commanded, holding her hands out ready to strike as she loomed over him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a boulder coming to her. Fang silently cursed under her breath and jumped out of the way of the projectile and unfortunately losing her advantage over the enemy.

She could hear that Zuko had disposed of one guard and Fang knew she had to make quick rid of the second one. She leaped back toward the guard as he raised a column of rocks above her head, her mind thought quickly though as she kicked his feet out from under him again and made all the rocks fall down upon his head.

Iroh had wrapped his wrist chains around the last soldier and had used the earth benders own strength against him. Fang took a deep breath once she realized they were safety out of danger. She was so relieved that Iroh was okay and they could all return to the ship. Fang could see the relief on Zuko's face as he placed a hand on his uncle's shoulder. She could not imagine life without Iroh, he had become like a father to her. If he was ever gone... no.. she just couldn't imagine it...

* * *

It had been several days since they had that battle and ultimately rescued Iroh. It had been a huge scare to say the least and she never wanted to experience that again. Fang slowly sat up in bed and held the covers to her bare skin as she heard a knock on her chamber door.

"Just a minute.", Fang called out, starting to get out of bed to find some clothes to put on. "It's me.", she head Zuko call from the other side of the door. She quickly wrapped her bed sheet around herself and turned the door lock to the left to open it.

"My Prince, what are you doing here so early?", she asked, stepping aside to let him in. "Uncle wants us to join him this morning for tea.", he grumbled. Fang smiled. "Iroh has been wanting to spend a lot more time with us it seems.", she said, softly. Placing the palm of her hand on the steel door, she gently rested her head against it.

Zuko stared the milky white skin of her shoulders, his eyes traveling down the thin naked frame he knew was under that bed sheet. His hands came up swiftly to pull her into his arms, one on her upper back and one on her lower back. His hands were warm on her back as he pulled her body tighter to his. Fang stayed perfectly still and felt Zuko's lips travel along the length of her neck making a sigh escape her lips.

His lips moved up to her jawline and then to her own, where he placed a dominant kiss on them. With one hand on the back of her head, gripping her hair tight, and the other on her lower back, he gave her a kiss that he knew always made her melt. Fang felt butterflies in her stomach and a feeling of warmth spread over her as Zuko kissed her so passionately, a kiss that was starting to make her knees buckle from under her.

She could feel Zuko's hand reaching to pull the bed sheet away from her but she stepped away and gripped the sheet with both hands, holding it tight against her. "We have to go see your uncle.", she whispered. Zuko frowned and stood away from the bed, making Fang worried that she had upset him. "Fine.", he mumbled as he walked toward the door.

"Be upstairs in a half hour.", he ordered, closing the door to her chambers behind him. "Yes, my prince.", she answered back, smiling a little at how he acted like a little kid when he didn't get his way. Fang quickly put on a dress that Zuko's mother had given her just before she disappeared. It had been his mothers and whenever Fang wore it she always felt closer to her. The dress was black with red ruffles at top of that outlined her collar bone and the bottom of the skirt which rested just above her knee.

She slipped on some shoes and walked outside of her room. She could hear commotion in the upstairs where the ships wheel and helmsmen steered the boat. As she made her way up the stairs she smelled the aroma of fresh brewed jasmine tea.

A cup of tea sounded wonderful, after, all the stress they had been having lately. One of the guards opened the door for her as she walked in, she saw Iroh sitting down, enjoying a game of Pai Sho. She had never played before but she enjoyed watching Iroh play over a cup of tea. "Good morning, Fang.", Iroh greeted her as he stroked his beard with two fingers. "Good morning.", she answered back, offering a nice smile.

She continued to watch them play silently until a look of horror came over Iroh's face. "What's wrong?", she asked, concerned that he was feeling under the weather. "My lotus tile! I must have lost it. Helmsmen change our course to Port of Call immediately!", Uncle Iroh demanded. The helmsman obeyed, making a sharp turn that through off everyone's balance.

Fang almost fell over but two strong arms caught her. She looked up to see one of the guards. "Thank you.", she whispered as he helped her up. She turned her head to see Zuko barge in. "What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!", Zuko yelled. "Actually someone did. I assure you, it is a matter of the utmost importance.", Uncle Iroh answered him.

Zuko's eyes widened. "Does it have something to do with the Avatar?", he asked, eagerly. "Nope. Something even more important. It seems I've lost my Lotus tile.", Iroh stated putting a hand on his head. Fang cringed, she knew Zuko was about to blow up in anger. "Lotus tile?", Zuko asked. "For my Pai Sho game. Most people do not understand its importance but it is essential for the strategy I employ.", Iroh explained as he moved a tile into place.

"You've changed our course for a stupid Lotus tile?", Zuko asked, getting angrier. "Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at Ports of call. With any luck.. they'll have a Lotus tile.", Iroh said with a big smile on his face. Zuko breathed in deeply, tilted his head back and blew smoke out of his nose. Iroh closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew.", making Fang giggle. She quickly covered her mouth to keep from laughing, not wanting to upset Zuko.

* * *

Fang slowly stepped out onto the cemented ground of Ports of Call. As usual, the port was busy with merchants and customers from every nation. If only the four nations could live in harmony just like they could in Ports of Call. The wind blew through her hair softly as Iroh peered around the different merchants.

This was only the second time Fang had been to Ports of Call and not much had changed. Store buildings made out of wood with blankets covering the doorways. Trinkets and jewelry from far off nations. Cart foods and restaurants. She would have loved to stay and browse through everything if there hadn't been a eager hand pushing on her back urging her to move quickly.

She knew Zuko wanted to leave and continue looking for the Avatar but how many times did they get to rest in such a fascinating place like Ports of Call. The smell of the food was getting to her, she desperately wanted to try one of the steam buns that they had passed by. She turned her head up towards Zuko. "My Prince?"

Zuko turned his eyes down toward her. "Hmm?", he answered back as they passed by another food vendor. "May I go off and explore? I really would like to buy something while we're here.", she asked, her eyes pleading. Zuko's eyes peered around the merchants. "Yes but be careful. There were pirate ships docked when we pulled into the harbor.", he said, his lips on the top of her head. "I will", she whispered back and broke out of his hold. She just wanted to explore without Zuko's hand pushing her through the whole port.

"I've checked all the merchants and no lotus tile in the entire place.", Iroh exclaimed, shaking his head. "Well it's a good thing to know that this trip was a waste for everyone.", Zuko shouted, frowning down at his Uncle. Fang giggled softly to herself as she heard the conversation between the two men she loved behind her.

Her eyes landed on jewelry hanging from one of the store windows. "These are lovely.", she said, and smiled at the merchant lady. A fire red and orange necklace interlaced with pearls caught her eye. She gently took it into her hand and held the beads between her thumb and forefinger. "How much is this one?", she asked. "Fifty copper pieces, miss.", the lady stated. She gently held out her hand and let the copper pieces fall into the ladys hand. "Thank you.", Fang said, taking the bag that held the necklace and kept the bag clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as she made her way across the harbor. A pirate ship leered over her as her eyes gazed up at its sails. A man suddenly appeared behind her. "Please please come inside, we have items from everywhere you can imagine!", he exclaimed. "I shouldn't. I don't have much money to spend.", she said, starting to move away. "Just come in and look.", he urged her.

A sigh escaped her lips as she just gave up and decided to browse around inside so that the man wouldn't bother her anymore. As much as she hated the idea of boarding a pirate ship, she felt there was no other option. She slowly made her way up the ramp and into the ship where scrolls adorned the wall and different statues of animals with jewels in it. She just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Fang jumped at a deep voice that came from another door.

"Well well, what brings such a beautiful lady to my ship?", he asked, a large smirk on his face. The man was wearing a long purple robe and had a green creature perched on his shoulder. When her eyes landed on it, the creature turned in her direction and squawked at her. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind being my... personal assistant.", he said, his smirk getting wider. Fang was about to open her mouth to say something before she heard a familiar voice.

"My wife isn't for sale.", Zuko stated, standing in the doorway. Fang felt a overwhelming feeling of relief as her eyes landed on Zuko. The man held his hands up. "No need to get upset. I was just teasing her.", the man said as his gaze fixed on one of the other pirates that had walked in behind Zuko. Zuko placed his hand on Fangs shoulder and turned her around roughly. "I told you not to get involved with any pirates.", he scolded her making her wince. Fang turned her gaze away. "I'm sorry...", she whispered not wanting to meet his gaze.

"We lost the water tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with.", a pirate stated to the captain of the ship. Zuko's attention immediately was diverted from Fang toward the pirates. "This monk? Dis he had an arrow on his head?", Zuko asked, roughly letting go of Fangs arm. Her other hand came up to grab her arm. His grip had been tight , she was sure that it was going to leave some bruising.

"Yes... but how did you know?", the captain asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've been tailing them for awhile now. Why are you looking for them?", Zuko asked, concerned that they might know he's the avatar. "They stole a water bending scroll from me and I mean to get my payment one way or another.", the man said. "Why don't we strike up a deal then? I keep the bald monk and you'll get your payment.", Zuko bartered. The captain's gray eyes seemed to be lost in thought before he finally agreed.

* * *

Fang stayed below in her chambers as she waited to dock. Zuko and the pirates had closed in on where exactly the avatar was and both were now frantically searching for him. Zuko had instructed her to stay down in the cabins for fear of the pirates harassing her. She felt the ship come to a quick halt making her stumble a little. The helmsman really needed to stop changing direction and halting so often.

Fang reached in her wardrobe and took out a coat. Darkness had fallen and a chill was in the air, wouldn't want to get cold. She slowly made her way out of her cabin and toward the staircase that led out to the deck. Zuko was yelling at some guards to hurry. He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice her as she sneaked out after the guards.

No matter how much she cared for Zuko... she could not allow him to capture the Avatar. There must always be balance in the world. No one element should rule and she would do anything in her power to make sure the Fire Lord never got a hold of the Avatar.

"Lady Fang, you should go back up onto the ship. Dealing with pirates isn't something a Lady should be around.", one of the guards advised her. Fang let a small smile cross over her lips. "I'll be fine, I assure you.", she answered back turning back to see Zuko following them from behind. Fang pulled her coat closed more feeling a chill run down her spine. Feeling uncertain of how Zuko would react was something she could never get used to.

She could hear some commotion going on through the trees as she walked across the soft beach sand. The pirates had apparently captured the little water tribe girl. As she stepped into the clearing the water tribe girl's eyes met hers.

Fang felt a shot of guilt hit her heart as her blue eyes looked at her with so much hate. She knew it was well deserved, this girl probably had went through many hardships brought on by the Fire Nation. The girl's wrists were tied behind her back against a tree.

Zuko walked straight up to her. "Where is he?", Zuko demanded. The girl turned her face to the side not meeting her eyes with Zuko's. "Tell me where he is!", Zuko yelled. "I won't!", the girl yelled back. Zuko frowned and walked around her. "Look... I need to capture him in order to restore something I have lost, my honor. In return, how about I return something you've lost.", Zuko bartered, holding the necklace up to the girls neck.

The girl gasped in surprise as she looked down at her necklace. "My mother's necklace! Give that back!", she yelled at him as Zuko took it away and put it back in his pocket. Fang's eyes shot toward the pirate's captain as he let out a deep sigh. "Enough of this petty argument. You promised us a water scroll.", he said stepping forward. Zuko pulled the water scroll out from his belt.

"I did didn't I...", he taunted. Zuko held the scroll in one hand and created a fireball with his other, showing the pirates he would destroy it if they stepped out of line. "Wait...", the captain pleaded, holding up his hand. Zuko smirked a little. "You help me find what I want first.. then you'll get your scroll back.", Zuko demanded.

Fang watched the other pirates very carefully, it seemed they were etching for a fight. It was a matter of time before the pirates were no longer their allies. "Search the woods for the boy and then meet back here.", Zuko said still holding the scroll over the fire. The captain finally gave into him, turning around and heading for the trees, the other pirates following suit. Fang let out a sigh. The quicker they could deal with these pirates and never see them again, the better.

* * *

**End of Ch.6**

**Review Please**


	7. Ch7: On That Day

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.7: On That Day...**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

It was considerable time before the pirates returned with the avatar and the boy from the water tribe. "Hand him over and you'll get your scroll.", Zuko said as he started walking over towards them. "Hand over the scroll and we'll release him.", the captain answered back. Fang frowned, she knew dealing with pirates was going to prove to be a hassle. "Wait! You're seriously going to hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of paper?", the water tribe boy asked, bewildered.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other!", Zuko yelled, pointing at him. Fang had to admit the water tribe boy was smart, trying to pit the two dealing parties against each other was probably the best way to get out of the situation they were in.

The captain adjusted his hat and turned back to the Avatar. "Your young friend is the Avatar? Keep the scroll. We'll take the kid to the Fire Lord and be set for life.", the Captain said waving his hand at Zuko.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me.", Zuko threatened as he sent a fireball toward the group of pirates. Fang sighed, she knew it was going to come down to this. Her hands came up to drop her coat off her shoulders so she could fight easier. The pirate that had ushered her in from the very start came straight at her, he threw a smoke grenade at the ground making her eyes water.

She leaned back, dodging one of this swords that came straight for her neck. Fang quickly ran out of the smoke so she could see where her opponent was. This pirate was unskilled, she could tell. He slashed wildly not really trying to hit his target. Fang threw a fireball at him wanting to make him stop slashing wildly. Her plan worked and she took advantage of it.

She kicked the mans feet from under him and held his arm in her hands. She yanked hard as the man hit the ground, dislocating his shoulder. The pirate yelled in pain as she stepped on the back of his knee. Generally, she hated being this violent, it wasn't in her nature but it couldn't be helped.

Placing all her weight on the back of his knee, she stomped down as hard as she could till she heard a crack. The pirate yelled in pain again as she jumped off of him, wanting to get away. She didn't want to see what she had done to another human being.

Her eyes frantically searched for Zuko in the smoke. She could hear the captain yelling something that was incoherent to her. She made her way through the smoke toward his voice, more then likely he had engaged in a battle with Zuko.

She ran into something hard that almost knocked her back onto her behind. Her eyes focused on the avatar before her. He stared up at her not certain if she would attack or not. Fang's eyes darted around to make sure no one would see her.

She wrapped her arms around the Avatar's shoulders, feeling him stiffen under her touch. "Run, I will keep Zuko's attention on the pirates. Go, hurry!", she whispered sharply, letting him go. The avatar seemed to not know how to answer but quickly turned and ran way from the group, heading towards the pirate ship that had been docked on the beach for hours. If anything, she just wanted him to get away.

* * *

A day had passed since their meet with the pirates. The avatar had successfully got away from the pirates and from Zuko. As a result Zuko had been in a bad mood lately. They had lost a small ship and the Avatar. Zuko, not surprisingly, had decided to place the blame on his uncle for wanting to go to Ports of Call in the first place.

Fang sat on the deck, sipping a cup of warm jasmine tea with Iroh who was staring up at the sky. Her fur coat wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm from the crisp morning sea air. Her hair was picked up into a high ponytail which let the end strands of her hair brush against her collar and shoulders.

"There's a storm coming. A big one.", Iroh said, still starring up at the clear blue sky. Fang eyes looked up at the sky as well. It didn't seem at all like it was going to rain but.. she had never known Iroh to be bad at predicting weather. "You're out of your mind, Uncle! The weather is perfect! There's not a cloud in sight.", Zuko stated.

"A storm is approaching from the North. I suggest we alter our course and head Southwest.", Iroh said, resting his hands in his sleeves. "We know the Avatar is heading North so we will do the same.", Zuko answered, shaking his head.

Iroh sighed. "Prince Zuko.. consider the safety of the crew. Fang slowly stood and walked toward him. "My Prince, it might not be good to head towards this storm.. after all the ship was just repaired.", Fang stated trying to convince Zuko. Her dark hair blew behind her as she walked. "The safety of the crew doesn't matter!", Zuko yelled making a guard turn his head.

Fang cringed and took a step back. That was not something she wanted the other guards to hear let alone the Lieutenant. He glared at Zuko, making Zuko glare back. "Capturing the Avatar is far more important then any individuals safety.", Zuko stated getting very close to the guard and then walked into one of the cabins. Iroh frowned.

"He doesn't mean that... he's just all worked up.", Iroh said trying to calm the guard. Fang nodded and gave an apologetic smile to him, following Zuko into the cabin. "My Prince, please... I don't want the crew to get upset with you. If they start not respecting you then they won't work as hard for you.", Fang pleaded, placing a hand on her husbands back. "Not now, Fang.", Zuko stated, a little irritation in his voice. "Zuko...", Fang whispered as she sat next to him, leaning her body against him.

"Please tell me what's wrong.", she asked, resting her head on his shoulder. "I let the Avatar get away...", Zuko whispered, feeling low about himself. "Zuko... don't allow the pressure that your father put on you to affect you.

Zuko said nothing but turned away from her, they sat their silent for a little while before Fang reached over and touched his cheek with her soft hand. "My prince...", she whispered, placing a kiss on his lips. She saw Zuko's shoulders relax as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

A smile formed on Fang's lips as Zuko ran his fingers along her side, reaching for the bottom of her dress. He hiked it up slowly, his fingers dancing across her legs. "My prince, we shouldn't.", she said, a smile prevalent through her words. Zuko frowned and let go of her. "Fine. Be ready in your cabin later though.", Zuko ordered, turning back to the window.

* * *

Fang stepped out of the cabin, Zuko following behind her. She gasped softly when she saw the gray clouds not far from them towards the North. Iroh had been right... there was a large storm and they were heading right for it. "Well... well.. it looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all..", one of the guards said.

Fang turned her head to see it was the Lieutenant that Zuko had gotten into a confrontation earlier. "Lucky guess!", Iroh said, shrugging. "Lieutenant! You better learn some respect! Or I'll teach it to you", Zuko threatened, jabbing his finger into the lieutenants chest. Fang frowned and stood near Iroh.

This confrontation was going to escalate quickly unless someone stopped them. Fang shot a pleading look toward Iroh, silently asking him to diffuse the situation. "What do you know about respect?! The way you talk to everyone around here.. from your hard working crew, to your esteemed uncle and to your clearly patient wife.. shows you know nothing about respect.", he said pointing to each one of them.

Fang's eyes widened as she stared at the lieutenant. "You only care about yourself! Then again... what should I expect from a spoiled Prince...", the lieutenant finished. Zuko turned around and got into an offensive stance just as the lieutenant had. This situation had gotten out of hand quickly.

"Easy now...", Iroh said stepping towards them. Zuko and the Lieutenant slammed there forearms together, ready to duel any second. Iroh quickly stepped in and separated both of them. "Enough! We're all a bit tired from being out at sea so long.

I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone would feel much better. Zuko turned and walked toward the tip of the ship. "I don't need your help keeping order on my ship.", Zuko said angrily. Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder but Zuko brushed it off and kept walking toward the tip of the ship. Fang sighed and went inside the hall, the rain was just starting to begin and she didn't want to mess up her hair.

* * *

Fang walked alongside Iroh on their way to have a cup of tea together. She had dressed in a long red tea dress for the evening. She hadn't really dressed to go have tea with Iroh but more for Zuko later on that night. Their shoes made soft metal clank with each step as the rain gently landed on the metal roof above. The only sound that could be heard was rain hitting metal.

"Ugh! I'm sick of taking orders from that guy and I'm sick of chasing his avatar. He's a spoiled Prince!", a voice grumbled making Iroh and Fang turn their heads. "I think the crew is at their breaking point, Iroh.", Fang whispered to him. "I suppose we should go down and try to diffuse the situation.", Iroh sighed as they changed their course to the direction of the voice. She could tell it was the lieutenants voice as they got closer.

"I mean who does Zuko think he is?!". By that point Iroh had heard enough. "Would you really want to know?", Iroh asked. "General Iroh! We were just-" "It's okay.", Iroh assured him, holding his hands. The lieutenant's eyes landed on Fang who was following behind Iroh.

"Lady Fang, please.. we meant no disrespect.", the lieutenant stammered out. "May we join you?", Iroh asked as they both walked down the steps. "Of course, sir", the lieutenant said as he brought out a stool for both of them. Fang fanned out the skirt of her dress and sat on the stool. Her eyes scanned over the soldiers in front of her. They looked discouraged, tired and angry.

Fang set her hands in her lap and breathed out a sigh. "I know my husband... doesn't handle his crew in the best way; however, try to understand that he has been through much.", Fang said, meeting the eyes of the Lieutenant. "My nephew has a complicated past.", Iroh agreed.

* * *

_Fang walked down the hall with Ursa. "I think this is the right decision, don't you think so, Fang? I'm sure Zuko will be happy when he hears the news.", Ursa said, a large smile spreading across her lips. Fang nodded and smiled back up at her. _

"_If it means I will be able to stay friends with Zuko forever then I am happy.", she answered. Ursa set a gentle hand on her head. "You'll be more then a friend. Of course, being a wife is also about being a friend but you will also help Zuko make important decisions, help him lead the nation and have children together.". Fang made a face. "That doesn't sound fun.", Fang said, pouting a little. _

_Ursa was about to reply back but stopped when she heard her son's voice. "Let me in!", Zuko demanded as he looked up at two guards standing in front of the curtain acting as a door. _ _Fang turned her tilted her head to the side to look up at Ursa. _

"_Why does Zuko want to be there? All they talk about is boring stuff.", Fang said, scowling a little. Ursa smiled. "He's preparing himself to be a good leader, Fang. And you will soon be doing the same.", she answered, petting the young girls head._

_His uncle came behind Zuko and placed his hands on the boys shoulders. "Prince Zuko, what's wrong?", he asked, concerned. "I want to go into the war chamber but the guards won't let me in.", Zuko said, pointing at each of the guards. _

"_You're not missing anything. Trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring.", Iroh said, leading Zero away from the room toward Fang and Ursa. "Mother, Fang, what are you doing here?", Zuko asked, as his eyes landed on both of them. _

"_We were discussing a good match for you, Zuko", Ursa stated smiling down at him. "And I think Fang is a good choice.", she finished. Fang blushed a little. She didn't know much about marriage or running a country but... Ursa said she would teach her when she got older. _

_Zuko's eyes landed on Fang then back to his mother. "Fang's going to be my wife? But we're just friends.", Zuko said, slightly confused. Ursa smiled. "Yes and that's a good base to start with. We will talk about it more when you two are older", she assured Zuko. _

"_Mother, they won't let me into the war chamber! They won't let me pass!", Zuko scowled, changing the subject."If I'm going to rule this nation one day... don't you think I need to start leaning as much as I can?", Zuko asked, hope still in his eyes. Iroh sighed. _

"_Very well... but you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit insensitive, you know. ", Iroh stated, putting a firm hand on Zuko's shoulder. Fang felt a sense of nervousness come over her. Zuko was bossy... she couldn't imagine him being able to stay quiet. "Thank you, Uncle!", Zuko said, as he bowed. _

_Fang watched as Zuko slipped into the room, fear still filling her stomach. "Why don't you go play outside with Azula?", Ursa suggested, giving Fang a push toward the hallway that lead out to a grassy lawn and a fountain. Fang nodded and smiled, she didn't exactly like Azula... she was too bossy and always wanted to win but she didn't dislike her either. _

* * *

"As you can imagine... Zuko didn't stay quiet through the meeting. The Firelord said that his outburst was a complete action of disrespect towards the General... and there was only one way to settle it.", Iroh stated. "Agni Kai. A fire duel.", the Lieutenant answered.

Iroh nodded making Fang frown more. "That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general that he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid but Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent... he was surprised to see that it was not the general but his father. It was his father whom he had disrespected for speaking out in the Firelords war chambers.", Iroh stated.

Fang closed her eyes, remembering the day she was forced to be in the audience of that Agni Kai. She hated to remember any of it. She had never seen a fire bender burn another fire bender.. let alone a father to a son. She remembered looking at Azula who was sitting next to her, a huge smile was plastered on her face. To this day.. she still couldn't understand why Azula smiled the way she did. Fang sighed.

"My husband pleaded with his father to not have to duel him... but the firelord had made up his mind. Zuko was right, he had the Fire Nation best interest in mind but he had made a mistake by speaking out.", Fang said, wrapping her arms around herself. "No matter how many times Zuko stated that he was the Fire lords loyal son... the Fire lord would have none of it."

"A father and son dueling... I don't know how I would react in that situation.", the Lieutenant said. "My husband refused to duel his father... and so the Fire lord decided that suffering would be his punishment. Unfortunately, I couldn't look away as the Firelord shot a fireball right at his son. I watched my husband being burned. I will never be able to get that image... or his scream of pain out of my mind.", Fang said, holding back tears that started to fill her eyes.

Iroh put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't speak anymore Fang.. I know it's a difficult memory for you.", he reassured her. "I always thought... that Prince Zuko was in a training accident.", the Lieutenant admitted.

"It was no accident... after the duel... the Firelord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shows shameful weakness. As punishment... he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then he could return home.", Iroh said. The Lieutenant stared at the ground.

"So that's why he's so obsessed.. the Avatar is his only chance of things returning to normal. On that day... everything changed for us. At first I thought I was having a nightmare, that at some point I would wake up... but it's been many years.. and I still haven't awoken from it.", Fang stated, meeting eyes with the Lieutenant. Fang shook her head slightly.

"Things will never return to normal, Lieutenant... but the important thing is … the Avatar gives my husband hope."

* * *

**End of Ch.7**


	8. Ch8: The Blue Spirit

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.8: The Blue Spirit**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

_Fang slipped into Zuko's chambers and quietly shut the door behind her. "My Prince, are you still going to do this?", Fang whispered, watching Zuko slip a black shirt on. It was tight fitting and showed off his muscles. _

"_Zhoa has the Avatar.", he stated. Fang bit her bottom lip. "What if you get captured?", Fang asked. If Zuko got captured.. there's no doubt he would be killed. He was already marked as a traitor to the fire nation. If he was caught doing this... there's no telling what the Firelord would do to him. _

"_Fang this is my honor... my country... I can't lose it.", he stated, taking the dueling swords off the wall. Fang tried to not feel scared but she couldn't help it. Zuko was a much better firebender then he was a swordsman. "Let me come with you.", she stated. Zuko quickly turned to her. "No."._

"_My prince, please. I want to help you.", Fang pleaded as she watched him place the mask over his face. "I said 'No', Fang.", Zuko said sternly, a little more irritated. Fang sighed and sat down on one of the cushions. _

_She watched as Zuko put on some boots of the same black color. He was going to need to be stealthy as to not get caught. "Don't leave without these.", Fang said, lifting her dress up to her thigh. She had a strap around her leg that was holding 5 throwing knives. She undid the buckle and handed it to Zuko. _

"_You won't be able to use fire bending while you are there so take these. You might need to defend yourself.", she stated. Zuko reached his hand out and took them. He then knelt down in front of her, pulled the mask off of his face and placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll be fine, Fang. Stop worrying.", he ordered. Zuko placed the mask back on and wrapped it around head tightly, making sure it wouldn't fall off as he slipped out of his chambers. _

_Fang stared at the now closed doorway for awhile, silently hoping he would just come back and forget this idea of breaking into the forest. Even if he got mad... she had to follow him. She just had to see with her own eyes that he would be okay. _

_She quickly got up and took off her dress, finding a black shirt and set of pants to wear. Unfortunately, she had nothing to cover her face but she supposed letting down her hair would do a good job of covering her pale skin. Reaching up, she undid the bun in her hair and let the long black hair spill out onto her shoulders. Fang left her dress on Zuko's bed and quickly slipped out the door and towards the docking ramp. _

* * *

Fang stayed in the shadows of some trees, waiting anxiously for Zuko to return. She had disobeyed Zuko by following him but she couldn't help it. She needed to know he was okay. The alarm had been turned on for about fifteen minutes now. Zhao knew that the Avatar had escaped and she was sure he was using all his man power to keep him their at the fortress.

She saw the gates begin to open and Zuko coming out with the Avatar as his captive. He held both dueling swords to the boys neck. He was backing away slowly, watching all the guards as he walked back towards the forest.

The Avatar didn't seem scared it seemed... that had to have meant that Zuko didn't show the young boy who he was. Fang was about to call out Zuko's name and announce her presence when he suddenly fell back.

She heard a crack as something hit his mask with such velocity. "No!", she yelled, as Zuko hit the ground hard, his swords falling by his side. Fang quickly ran toward him, grabbing his shoulders. "Zuko. Zuko. Please stand up.", she begged, shaking him a little.

The Avatar looked back at her in disbelief. He was trying to process all of this information at once. "Please! Help me!", Fang yelled back at the Avatar as she saw the guards approaching. The Avatar seemed perplexed for a moment but he covered them in a dust cloud and grabbed Zuko on his shoulders.

"Hold my hand.", the Avatar said to her. She complied with his request and felt her legs being picked up from under her as they sped off into the forest, leaving Zhao, the guards and the fortress behind. They came to a clearing in the forest where they set Zuko down onto a bed of leaves. The young Avatar looked up at Fang as she knelt next to Zuko gently massaging his arm while he still laid unconscious.

"You helped us... before, on the ship.", Aang said. Fang looked up at the avatar. "Yes.", she answered back, a small smile on her lips. "Why?", he asked. "I will be honest with you, young Avatar. I do not wish for your capture. I believe in the balance of elements. There is no superior element. I am ashamed of our my nation acts towards the other elements.", Fang said, meeting the Avatars eyes.

Aang seemed surprised but said nothing. Fang gave him a warm smile. "You're going to find not all firebenders are bad, young Avatar. There are some of us, few and far in between, but we are good sometimes. Aang nodded. "You're the first one I've met.", he said, rolling his eyes making Fang giggle.

"I assure you.. I will do what I can to make sure you don't get captured.", Fang said, smiling at him. "Thanks.", Aang said, looking back at Zuko. "Are you two... related?", Aang asked hesitantly. Fang smiled and held Zuko's hand in hers. "He's my husband." The Avatars eyes widened. "You seem surprised?", Fang said, smiling.

"I just... I just never thought...", he said. Fang turned her eyes down to Zuko. "Believe it or not.. he has a caring side. You just haven't seen it.", she said. The Avatar nodded and slowly stood. "You know what the hard thing about being born over a hundred years ago is?", he asked her.

Fang shook her head. "I miss all the friends I use to hang out with.", he answered. "I can imagine. What my nation did to your people is unforgivable.", she said. "Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend. We'd get in and out of so much trouble. He was one of the best friends I ever had... and he was from the fire nation just like you two.", he said.

"Those were different times.", Fang whispered as the boy stood. "I know...I should be going, I need to be getting back to my friends and... before he wakes up.", he said as he jumped into a tree. Fang nodded and waved her hand. "Goodbye, Avatar.", she said as he disappeared into the trees. She turned back to Zuko who was starting to wake up.

"My prince? Are you okay?", she whispered, caressing Zuko's face. "What... happened?", Zuko asked, wincing a little. "The Avatar saved us both.", she whispered. Zuko's eyes widened. "What?", he asked again, not believing her. "I pleaded with him to help you and he did. The young boy has a very kind heart. But that's not important right now.", she answered, caressing Zuko's face.

"I was so worried.", Fang said, as she placed her lips on Zuko's. She held his face while she kissed him, all her worry pooling out into one kiss. She pulled away slowly and looked back at his warm eyes. "I told you not to be.", he whispered back to her.

"It couldn't be helped.", she said as he sat up. Zuko slowly stood, using the tree to help him walk. "We should return back to the ship. My uncle will be wondering where we went.", Zuko stated. Fang slowly stood and walked beside him, holding him up a little for support.

* * *

Days had passed since they had escaped Zhao's grasp, barely. They had docked at a nearby port, once again, trying to locate the avatar. Fang sat on the deck of the ship, dressed in a long gown with a fur coat to keep her warm. The Lieutenant was playing the pipa. It sounded much better then the Tsungi horn. He played well, it was a sad sound but soothing.

Iroh was singing "Four Seasons" which happened to be one of her favorite songs. Zuko had refused to come up to the deck and attend "music night" on the ship. She wished he would at least try to enjoy it but it seemed like he never would. "I hate to interrupt your little party."

Fang's eyes widened. That voice. She knew that voice. Zhao. She turned quickly to see Zhao standing near the ramp that connected them to the dock. "General Iroh, Lady Fang. Pleasure to see you both.", he said, trying to be polite. Fang said nothing and just met his eyes.

"I'm taking your crew. I need them for a little expedition to the North Pole. Fang raised an eyebrow. "The northern water tribe?", she asked. She could not believe it. Had the fire nation decided to attack the northern water tribe? If they did... that would be the end of almost all the water benders. Fear clenched her heart. Zuko heard the commotion and came up on deck.

"What's going on?", he demanded. Zuko was dressed in pants and a tank top. The color of maroon and orange trimming looked good on his pale skin. "I'm taking your crew. I can't have you getting in the way while I try to capture the Avatar.", Zhao stated, his arms folded behind his back.

"Uncle Iroh and Lady Fang, you are welcome on my ship.", Zhao said, as he exited back down onto the dock. Fang frowned and wrapped her coat around her tighter, she didn't even know what to say. She could see her husband was absolutely furious and he had a right to be.

The crew hesitantly started leaving the ship, they didn't have a choice at this point. There's nothing they could do. She watched sadly as all of Zuko's hard work left the dock. Zuko retired to his chambers, slamming the door behind him. Fang turned to Iroh, not sure of what to do. She felt helpless.

"Iroh.. what do we do..", Fang whispered, shock still written all over her face. "We'll figure it out but for now.. let's check on my nephew.", he said. Fang nodded as they went down the stairs toward Zuko's chambers. "He must feel so betrayed...", Fang said, biting her bottom lip.

Iroh said nothing as they approached the door to her husband's room. He pushed the door open and peeked his head in. Zuko was laying on the bed, staring angrily up at the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest. "The crew wanted to wish you safe travels", Iroh stated hesitantly.

"Good riddance to those traitors!", Zuko yelled, not looking at Fang or his uncle. "It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join us? It would clear your head", Iroh suggested, trying to brighten Zuko's spirits.

Zuko said absolutely nothing and stood up from the bed, his hands balled into fists. "My Prince, please come with us. It might help you.", Fang said as she walked up to him and played with the fire nation emblem clasp that held his coat together. Zuko continued to say nothing.

"Or just stay in your room and stay in the dark. Whatever makes you happy.", Iroh sighed, shutting the door behind him. Fang turned and looked back at Zuko. "I know you're upset My Prince but.. please, we will figure it out.", Fang whispered, pressing her lips to Zuko's.

He stayed still but kissed her back. She could still feel the anger radiating off of him as she pulled away. She gave him a sad smile,turned and slowly stepped back and started walking down the hall towards the stairs so they could get back up to the dock. She had hoped Zuko would join them but no such luck.

She walked down with Iroh onto the pier, keeping her fur coat close to her. There was a windchill in the air, if it was one thing she hated.. she hated being cold. "What are we going to do, Iroh? I just don't know where to begin.", Fang whispered.

"Do not trouble yourself Fang, what we need right now is to find a crew. Then we will take it from there.", he said. Fang bit her bottom lip. Iroh was always able to stay relaxed even in the most intense of situations. It was definitely a trait she admired in him.

"Iroh, why is Zhao getting involved in capturing the Avatar? He never seemed interested before.", Fang asked, folding her arms and hands inside her sleeves. "I think Zhao did not believe the Avatar existed till he saw proof.", Iroh said, looking out toward the snowy mountains.

"It is hard to believe that the Avatar is still alive after one hundred years.", Fang said, nodding her head a little. "The Avatar's return is a great relief... he will bring balance to the world.", Fang whispered making Iroh turn his head.

"I feel the same Fang. You don't have to say it.", Iroh said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Fang was surprised to hear that Iroh felt the same way as she did. Her thoughts were cut off when the ground suddenly shook and there was an earsplitting explosion. "Get down Fang!", Iroh yelled. She felt Iroh grab her and push her down onto the ground, covering her body with his.

She turned her head back to see what had caused the large explosion. Her eyes widened as she saw it was coming from the ship. "Zuko!", Iroh yelled as he got up off of Fang and ran towards the ship. Fang quickly followed, her heart was beating a mile a minute.

Why had the ship exploded? Had someone planted an explosive? Was Zuko okay? Had he realized something was wrong and got off the ship in time? He couldn't be dead. Not her husband. No. No. She wouldn't believe it.

Embers flew out of the ship and rained into the ocean below. Fire billowed out of the ship, far up into the sky. The ship was badly damaged as it started to sink into the ocean a little. Smoke rose from the ship in large gray clouds. Fang looked up towards them, silently begging for her husband's safely. She couldn't bare to lose him. She loved him more than anything in the world.

* * *

**End of Ch.8**


	9. Ch9: Battle at the North Pole Pt1

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.9: Battle at the North Pole Pt.1**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

Fang knelt down at the corner of the low wood table. Her all black mourning dress fanned out around her. All a facade. She knew Zuko was alright. He had survived the blast with minor burns and scrapes but she still had to pretend as if he was dead. They had Zuko, at the moment, disguised as a guard on Zhao's ship. "I am deeply shocked to hear about Prince Zuko. Just devastated.", Zhao stated as he poured Fang a cup of tea. Iroh quietly slipped the tea and made a content noise.

It was jasmine tea, no doubt. Fang turned her head to the large map that spread across the wall. They had marked points on the map with darts. It was probably the next points of attack for Admiral Zhao and his squad.

"The Firelord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible.", Iroh said, as he set his cup of tea down. Fang's fiery eyes turned back to Zhao. "You know who's behind the attack?", Zhao asked, blowing some of the hot steam away from his cup.

"Yes. Pirates. We had a run-in with them awhile back. They wanted revenge.", Iroh answered, balling his hand into a fist. Fang watched Zhao carefully. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the corners of Zhao's mouth unintentionally turn up but she didn't dare accuse him of anything.

She had no proof but she was sure Admiral Zhao had something to do with the attack on her husband. Zhao drank from his cup and then set it down. "So, have you two reconsidered my offer?", he asked, a large smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, I have and I accept. It would be an honor to serve as your general.", Iroh said as he bowed his head slightly. Zhao's eyes turned to Fang. "Have you as well, Lady Fang?", Zhao asked. Fang desperately wanted to say no but she knew that out of respect.. she had to agree.

"Yes, It would be an honor to be aboard your ship, Admiral Zhao.", she said, bowing her head as well. "Wonderful, your rooms have already been prepared for you. My fleet is ready. We're setting a course for the Northern Water Tribe.", Zhao said, lifting up his cup. "To the Fire Nation's victory", Zhao toasted.

"To the Fire Nation's strength.", Iroh toasted. "To the Fire nation's Prosperity.", she toasted and held up her glass. They had a large fleet, there had to be more then fifty ships. The Firelord must have put a lot of money into Zhao. Despite Fang's belief that the Water Tribe would be able to out best the Fire Nation, the day she saw the fleet in person... all her certainty went out the window.

Fang stood up from the floor. "I apologize for retiring early, Admiral Zhao, but I am very tired and I am still mourning.", Fang said, as she fixed her dress. "I will show you to your room then.", Zhao said, as he stood as well. Iroh started to get up but Zhao put his hand up.

"No need, General Iroh. I will be back in just a moment.", Zhao stated as he held the door open for Fang to pass through. Fang stepped out of the doorway, entering into a long hallway. Zhao walked in front of her , leading her down the long quiet hallway. "Again, I am sorry to hear about Prince Zuko.", Zhao said, trying to make a conversation with her.

Fang shook her head slightly. "Thank you for your condolences, Admiral Zhao.", Fang said, moving some hair away from her face. She hated to thank him but she had to show respects to someone higher up. They approached a door at the end of the hall. Zhao turned it open and held it for Fang to go through. "Here is the chamber we have for you to stay in, Lady Fang. Unless... you want to stay in mine.", Zhao whispered, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Fang's reflexes kicked in as she pulled away from Zhao. "Please, Admiral Zhao. I am a widow in mourning.", Fang whispered, walking away from him and into the room. She heard the door close behind her as she slowly took off her coat. She wished she could speak with Zuko but it would be very suspicious if anyone saw a guard come into Fang's chambers.

* * *

The breeze whipped through Fang's hair as they sped forward toward the Northern Water Tribe. Dark clouds had started to gather over them and the smoke that billowed out of the smokestacks made it hard to breathe. "This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh.", Zhao said as he stood proudly over on the deck of the ship.

He had wrapped himself in a robe to protect from the harsh air. Fang had never been to the north pole and adjusting to the cold was proving to be a harder task then she thought. "Centuries from now, people will study the Great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the last of the water tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it.", Zhao continued.

Fang tried to contain herself as best as possible. Her eyes desperately wanted to roll as he continued to boast about himself. It was very unbecoming and shallow of him. "Careful what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects.", Iroh stated, his eyes still staring forward at the open ocean. A small smile formed onto Fang's face at Iroh's words.

"I suppose you speak from experience... but rest assure, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Se.", Zhao retorted, he reached over and to Fang's shock, placed his large hand over her shoulder. Fang frowned at Zhao's words and touch.

This man had no respect for his superiors, his elders, or anyone for that matter. What part of a lady in mourning did he not understand? Iroh's eyes flashed with anger but quickly went back to normal. "I hope not.. for your sake.", Iroh said, folding his arms into his sleeves. "I assure you, I have a plan.", he said, moving his hand to Fang's back. She tried her best to remain still but was slowly losing her patience.

"Tell the Captain's to prepare for the first strike.", Zhao ordered Iroh. Fang didn't miss the opportunity and stepped away from Zhao, quickly following Iroh back into the ship. Her skin practically crawled from where his hand was. How many more days were they going to be on this ship? How many more days was she going to be subjected to Zhao's advances? As they turned the hall they came across a guard that they knew to be Zuko.

As Iroh passed him, he stopped and put his hand on the guards shoulder. "We will be landing soon. Do you have a plan?", Iroh asked. Fang watched as Zuko slid the mask off and turned to both of them slightly. "I'm working on it, Uncle.", he whispered back, slightly nodding his head.

Iroh passed him and continued walking down the hall. Fang didn't move as she stood by Zuko. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, raising an eyebrow. Fang desperately just wanted to hug him, they had spoken one sentence to each other in four days. She couldn't take it anymore.

Fang glanced behind her to see if anyone was there, nothing. Seeing that there was no one, she quickly walked in front of Zuko and placed her lips to his. He stiffened a little, surprised by her sudden affection but slowly kissed her back.

Fang quickly ended the kiss before any guard could appear. "I'm sorry, I just miss you.", she whispered, looking at up at him. Zuko smiled softly, her kiss giving him a boost of confidence. "This will be over soon.", he reassured her. Fang nodded slowly and turned, walking after Iroh as Zuko slid his mask back on.

Now was the time for her to be a strategist. She didn't agree with anything Zhao was doing. The stillness before battle was the most awful thing she ever felt. The first strike was starting and she couldn't bare to think of the genocide that was about to take place before her eyes. She could hear the sounds of the catapults firing large fireballs toward the gate.

They would have to break that gate before they could even dock their ships. She desperately hoped the Avatar would be their to protect the water tribe. She did not wish anything bad on them or any nation for that matter.

Fang could hear shouts as they started the attack. Iroh had already informed the Captain's by the time that Fang had caught up to them. "Iroh, we have to stop this.", she whispered to him. "Patience Fang. We might not be able to save everyone but we might be able to halt Admiral Zhao's progress.", Iroh stated as he walked quickly back up the ramp to the cabin.

Fang silently hoped that Iroh had a plan because she couldn't see how the water tribe would be able to defend against their large fleet. As they approached Iroh cleared his throat. "It's almost twilight, Admiral. As your military consultant, I must advise you to hold your attack.

The water benders draw their power from the moon and it is nearly full tonight. I suggest you halt and resume at daybreak.", Iroh said, looking out toward the water tribe. Fang's eyes gazed upon the large fireballs that descended on the gate, the homes, and the people inhabiting them.

"Oh.. I'm well aware of the 'moon problem' and I am working on a solution... but for now.. daybreak it is.", Zhao said, folding his arms behind his back. Fang eyes traveled to Iroh's. She silently mouthed a thank you and turned to go back to her cabin.

She wanted to rest and prepare for the next coming day. Especially the issue of what Zhao had just said. What did he mean he was going to take care of the 'moon problem'? How did he intend to shade the whole Northern Water Tribe from the moon. Whatever his plan was... it could not happen. The water benders would be powerless if Zhao was successful.

* * *

Fang was shocked awake by a knock on her door. She wrapped herself in a thin red cover up and slowly opened the door. "Zuko has a plan.", Iroh stated. Fang's eyes widened and she quickly walked outside, closing the door behind her.

They stepped into the hallway and quickly walked toward where the extra lifeboats were docked. Was Zuko going to dock off of the ship? It was freezing out.. how was he going to stay warm? Iroh approached one of the steel doors and opened it, allowing Fang to step into the room.

Zuko was dressed in all gray and he had thermal clothes underneath to help him keep warm. "You're fishing for an Octopus, my nephew. You need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle.", Zuko stated. Fang frowned and placed a hand on Zuko's back. He turned his head toward her a little but didn't move. She finally understood what his plan was. He was going to disembark while everyone was asleep and sneak into the Water Tribe village. He would have to stay hidden so he didn't get captured.. let alone just fighting the harsh elements.

"I'm sorry, I just nag you because... ever since I lost my son...", Iroh stammered, tears welling up in his eyes. "Uncle... you don't have to say it.", Zuko assured him, not liking to see his Uncle upset. "I think of you as my own.", Iroh finished, making Zuko fully turn around to look at his Uncle.

"I know, Uncle. We will meet again.", Zuko said, bowing a little. Fang felt her heart drop. She couldn't bare to think of her husband leaving... especially in such a dangerous place. She smiled as she watched Iroh run forward and give Zuko a hug, one filled with love and protection.

"After... I have the Avatar.", Zuko whispered, pulling away from the hug. Iroh wrapped his coat around him tighter. Fang grabbed onto his arms before he could climb onto the boat. "Please be safe, my prince.", she whispered, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She felt him place a kiss to the top of her head, his arm squeezing her tight against him. A few quiet moments passed before he slowly pulled away from her.

She wanted to stay in his arms forever. Her heart fell heavy as she watched him climb into the small lifeboat. Fang slowly wrapped her arms around the ropes and began to lower her husband into the water. "Wait! Remember your breath of fire. It could save your life out there.", Iroh whispered, giving Zuko some final advice.

"I will.", Zuko stated, his eyes meeting both of them. Fang continued to lower the ship into the water. Iroh walked toward the edge and looked down at him. "Put your hood up and keep your ears warm!", he hissed out. Fang smiled softly and she heard Zuko sigh at his Uncle.

Fang watched as he rowed the boat behind large glaciers, hiding behind them as he slowly made his way toward the village. Fang turned to Iroh who looked just as sad as she did. They both wanted the person they love to be safe.

"We have to return to our cabin now, Fang. Zhao will start his attack again at daybreak.", Iroh said. Fang didn't move but she knew he was right. Once she was sure Zuko was out of sight, she turned and walked back to her room.

* * *

Fang's thoughts were filled with the thought of Zuko freezing to death out their in the cold. Even worse thoughts of him being captured had filled her head as she had struggled to sleep. Admiral Zhao was once again, boasting about his intentions of winning this battle.

"It's daybreak. Finally. Let's write history.", Zhao stated, as he looked proudly out toward his fleet. He turned to Fang and motioned for her to come stand beside him. Her heart sank a little as she stepped towards him, standing beside him uncomfortably.

They had pushed the water tribe was no match now that it was daybreak. She held onto the railing as they slammed into the gate, preparing to dock into the enemy village. "The Water Tribe can resist all they want. They won't deny the inevitable... their city will fall today.", he continued.

"I don't need to remind you... we do have a time limit. You must defeat the water tribe before the full moon rises. If not, they will be undefeatable.", Iroh stated as he watched the rhino's descend onto the village. Zhao smirked and shook his head slightly.

"I assure you... I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor.", Zhao stated. Fang's eyes widened. Remove the moon? What on earth was he talking about? He couldn't do that... it would throw off the balance for everyone... not just the Water Tribe.

"Remove the moon? How?", Iroh asked, surprised by his answer. "Years ago.. I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret. The identity of the moon spirits mortal form.", Zhao said, a smirk still plastered on his face. "What?!", Iroh asked and yelled in surprise. Fang couldn't believe it. The moon spirit had a mortal form? ...And Zhao knew what it was?

It was only a matter of time before he killed the moon spirit. Fang looked pleadingly at Iroh. They had to stop him. Nothing could happen to the moon spirit.

* * *

**End of Ch.9**


	10. Ch10: Battle at the North Pole Pt2

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.10: Battle at the North Pole Pt.2**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

"I assure you... I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor.", Zhao stated. Fang's eyes widened. Remove the moon? What on earth was he talking about? He couldn't do that... it would throw off the balance for everyone... not just the water tribe.

"Remove the moon? How?", Iroh asked, surprised by his answer. "Years ago.. I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret. The identity of the moon spirits mortal form.", Zhao said, a smirk still plastered on his face. "What?!", Iroh asked and yelled in surprise. Fang couldn't believe it.

The moon spirit had a mortal form? ...And Zhao knew what it was? It was only a matter of time before he killed the moon spirit. Fang looked pleadingly at Iroh. They had to stop him. Nothing could happen to the moon spirit.

"I was a young Lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom. I discovered a hidden library underground. I tore through scroll after scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration with the words 'ocean' and 'moon'. I knew then that these spirits could be found...and killed. And that it was my destiny to do so.", Zhao boasted.

"Zhao! The spirits are not to be trifled with!", Iroh yelled. Fang nodded her head in agreement. "Yes.. yes.. I know you fear the spirits, Iroh. I've heard rumors of your journey into the spirit world but the ocean and moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world. And now they will face the consequences.", Zhao stated. Fang shook her head.

"Admiral Zhao, there must be balance in this world. If you kill the moon spirit.. you will disrupt the balance, permanently.", Fang stated, frowning a lot. Zhao's eyes flashed toward her. "As I said, I assure you I have everything under control. War is not something to be discussed by a Lady.", Zhao rudely sneered.

Fang felt anger rising up but she held it back down at of respect. She couldn't say too much right now.. but either way... she would stop Zhao no matter what. How though? He even had a map to get to the location. His attitude was something that she just hated. He was arrogant and conceded, two qualities she hated in men. "Ready the rhino's, we're about to disembark.", Zhao ordered to the two guards. Fang turned her head and quickly followed them.

Unfortunately, she would have to figure out how to stop Zhao on their way to the shrine. It was getting dark and that meant the water benders were start to gain their power. Perhaps they would have the power to fend off Zhao's army now that the moon was up and full. Her eyes fell on the round sphere in the sky. She could only pray to the moon spirit that it would be enough to save the water benders.. if not... this would be the end of their tribe.

* * *

Fang stepped into the round doorway, pulling her coat closer to her neck. She could feel the tranquility and the spirituality in the room. It was so.. peaceful. Her eyes fell on the small oasis in the middle of a man-made lake.

Two large waterfalls pooled water into the lake. Her feet crunched the grass underneath her as she walked toward the waterfalls. The sound of the rushing water filled her ears as the misty air sprayed at her face.

It sent a chill down her spine, she had never gotten use to the cold and it wasn't going to change now. Her eyes fell on the two koi fish that were swimming around in a circle. She smiled as she watched them form yin and yang.

Her eyes widened. Had the spirits chosen their mortal form to be a koi fish? The moon and the ocean spirits were koi? Her eyes flashed toward Iroh, she wanted to signal that she had figured out who the spirits were but it seemed Iroh had already figured it out.

Zhao was fast approaching toward them and Fang desperately wanted to step in front of him and protect the spirits but she didn't have time before Zhao reached into the water and wrenched the spirit out the water. The white koi wiggled in his grasp as he placed it into a brown bag and held it up in triumph.

Fang turned and looked at Iroh again, he seemed just as distressed as she was but didn't have time to say anything before she noticed the moon starting to turn red. Her eyes widened. She had never seen anything like this before. The water benders had absolutely no power now. They could not defend against the fire benders any longer.

"I am.. a legend! The fire nation for generations will tell stories of about the great Zhao who darkened the moon. They will call me Zhao the conquered, Zhao the moon slayer!", Zhao boasted as he held up the brown bag. Suddenly a lemur hopped onto Zhao's head and tried to get the bag from him but Zhao held on tightly to it.

Fang watched as he swatted it away but a smile came to her face as she saw the avatar standing in front of them. He was in an offensive position. With the avatar showing up Fang would be able to think of something. Her eyes followed to the Avatar's bison. Her eyes widened as she saw Zuko tied up, lying in the saddle. However it looked like Zhao didn't even notice, he was preoccupied by the spirit he held in his hands. Zhao smirked and help up his fist toward the bag. "Don't bother. I will kill the spirit right now, right here.", he threatened.

The young boys eyes widened and he quickly put down his staff. "Zhao! Don't!", he begged. Zhao smirked again. "It's my destiny... to destroy the moon and the water tribe.", Zhao answered. The Avatar quickly held up his arms in a surrendering motion.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the water tribe... it will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon... everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world.", the Avatar stated.

Iroh suddenly stepped forward and pointed at the moon spirit in the bag. "He is right, Zhao.", Iroh agreed. "General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?", Zhao asked rhetorically. This was her opportunity. Fang quickly stepped forward and stood in front of Zhao, protecting the ocean spirit. "No more.", she whispered.

Zhao eyed her out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm no traitor, Zhao. Fire benders need the moon too. We all depend on the balance of the world. Whatever you do to that spirit.. I will unleash on you tenfold! Let it go, now!", Iroh threatened back. Fang held out her hand, ready to strike Zhao at any moment.

"Please let the spirit go.", she pleaded, watching him intently. Zhao frowned and slowly knelt down, letting the moon spirit go back into the water. The moon returned to it's regular blue color and the suffocating feeling that had been hanging in the air finally started to go away. Fang slowly let her guard down but her eyes widened when she saw Zhao send a fireball right into the pond that the spirits were in.

She gasped and looked up at the sky as the moon completely disappeared. Iroh leaped forward and shot fire towards Zhao who quickly dodged it. Fang turned to the spirit that was in the water, the poor fish hung limp in the water, a large gash across it's back. Fang watched as one of the water tribe woman gently grabbed the fish with tears in her eyes.

"No..", she whispered as she gently reached out and ran her fingers slowly over the spirit. Her eyes then traveled to the Avatar. She could see the anger that was in him. Her eyes met his. "Where is Zuko..?", she asked. The Avatar turned quickly to his flying bison but frowned when he saw that the ropes he had used to tie Zuko up with had been broken.

He must have escaped. Fang eyed them too and nodded. She was just relived to know that he was alright. The water tribe girl started to cry as she held the fish. "There's no hope. It's over now...", she whimpered. A strong breeze hit all of them as Fang turned to look at the Avatar. His eyes glowed a bright white as he stepped into the water.

He stepped toward the side of the ocean spirit and then slipped down into the water. Blue veins of energy filled the pond as the water rose high into the air. Fang watched amazed as the Avatar showed off his true power, standing tall into the form of a fish. Fang smiled. She wasn't needed anymore. The Avatar would find a way to fix this. He would bring balance to the world.

Fang turned to Iroh. "I am going to go look for Zuko.", she whispered to him. He nodded slowly and watched as she disappeared back up the steps. Fang slowly crawled through the round door they had entered into. Zuko shouldn't have gotten too far. Out of the corner of her eye watched as the Avatar made large waterfalls, completely making the Fire Nation fleet retreat.

She smiled big as she watched all of them starting to run for the ships. The water tribe was going to live, they won. Fang quickly held herself against the wall as she hid from the other soldiers. Where on earth had Zuko gone?

She made her way down a corridor but frowned as she realized it was a dead-end. Fang turned to run the other direction but was stopped by two hands that grabbed both of her wrists. She looked up to see Zhao holding onto her making her glare at him.

"Going somewhere, Milady?", he asked, a smirk forming on his lips. Fang tried to pull her wrists away from Zhao but he didn't budge. "Let go of me.", she stated, still trying to pull her wrists from him. Zhao quickly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall, he held her wrists in one of his hands above her head.

Zhao's hand came up to caress her cheek but she turned her head away from him. "I always though you were beautiful.", he whispered. Fang's eyes turned back to look at Zhao. "Why you chose Zuko out of any other man that you could have had, will never make sense to me. He's such a child.", he said, still smirking.

"My husband is more of a man then you will ever be, Zhao.", Fang hissed at him still trying to get away. Respect was thrown at the window, he would have no title as long as he continued to hold her against her will. "I sincerely doubt that.", Zhao said as roughly kissed her.

Fang desperately tried to get her arms free of him as she felt his other hand pull her cloth blouse roughly, trying to rip it off. Fang bit Zhao's lip roughly making him wince away in pain. Fang took the opportunity to try to get away but an arm snaked around her waist pulling her back. Instinctively she shot a fireball out toward her captor but Zhao was quick and blocked the fireball.

"Don't even try to fight me. You are no match for me, Fang. You are helpless.", Zhao said as he ripped her shirt open and tried to pin her hands behind her back. She could feel Zhao's lips running along her neck and shoulder.

Suddenly a fireball came from behind Zhao that made him let go of Fang. "Zhao!", Fang heard Zuko's voice. She was so relieved to hear her husbands voice. She tried placed her back against the wall, her breathing ragged. Zuko lunged as Zhao, shooting a furry of fireballs at him.

She could see the anger in his eyes. Relief came over Fang as she clutched her shirt closer to her, trying to cover herself up. The cold night air nipping at her bare skin. Zhao turned and looked up at him in disbelief. "You're alive?!", he yelled, not half believing what he was seeing. Zuko jumped down and looked at Fang out of the corner of his eye making sure she was okay. Zuko glared at Zhao.

"You tried to have me killed and then you assault my wife!?", Zuko yelled, shooting a fireball towards Zhao who dodged it. A smirk appeared on Zhao's face but he said nothing. "You're the blue spirit... an enemy of the Fire Nation. You freed the Avatar.", Zhao announced.

"I had no choice!", Zuko answered back, shooting a large fire blast as Zhao. Fang was still trying to catch her breath as she watched both of them duel. "You should have chosen to accept your failure. You're a disgrace... then at least you could have lived.", Zhao retorted taking off his cape.

He leaped forward and shot a large fireball at the ground where Zuko's feet were but Zuko was one step ahead of him. He was able to shoot a fireball toward Zhao that Zhao was not able to block. He stumbled and fell on his back.

As the two men dueled, Fang could see the Avatar off in the distance that the Avatar was towering over the Fire Nation ships, destroying many of them with one swipe of his arm. The ships tried to retreat but the Avatar was already on them, making huge tidal waves to push back the ships.

Suddenly the moon formed back into the sky. Fang's eyes stared in disbelief as it shined brightly in the sky. The moon had come back. Perhaps Iroh and the avatar's companions had figured out a way to revive the spirit. Zhao stared in disbelief at the moon.

"It can't be!", he yelled, his mouth hanging open. Zuko took the opportunity to hit Zhao with another blast of fire. He didn't have time to block it and Fang closed her eyes as she heard the familiar scream and smell of skin burning.

Fang could see the water around her glowing blue as she watched claws come up from the water, wrapping around Zhao and Zuko. Zuko backed away and quickly rolled to escape the grip of the spirit. Zhao tried to crawl away but was too slow.

The spirit had him in a strong grip which brought a small smile to her face. It served him right, you never made the spirits angry. It would come back to haunt you. Fang watched as the spirit dragged him into the water, drowning Zhao.

Fang's adrenaline was slowly starting to return back to normal when Zuko turned to her. He quickly walked to her and held her shirt closed with his hands. "Did he hurt you? I'm sorry I didn't come sooner.", he whispered.

Fang's eyes welled up with tears but she slowly shook her head. "He didn't get far...", she whispered back to him. Zuko wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Fang rested her head against his shoulder, she had never felt so safe and protected in his arms. "I missed you..", Fang sadly stated. Zuko wrapped his arms around her tighter.

He slowly let go of her and placed a hand on her back, leading her away from the corridor and toward the gate to the north pole. "Where's my uncle?", he asked. "He was in the sanctuary when I last saw him.", she answered back.

Zuko nodded and picked up the pace. "We need to leave quickly before the water tribe still realizes we are here.", he said. Fang pointed to a red blotch that was quickly approaching them. They waited as the Iroh ran up to them, panting heavily and holding his chest.

"Zuko, Fang, lets leave quickly.", Iroh stated, still trying to catch his breath. Iroh's eyes fell toward Fang's ripped shirt making him frown but he didn't say anything, he would ask Zuko later what had happened. He could see she was shook-up and didn't want to make her anymore upset.

"There's a raft that we can use to sail away.", Iroh stated. As they walked Fang turned to Iroh. "The moon? How did it come back?", she asked him. Iroh smiled and pointed to his hair. "The water tribe girl with the white hair, she turned herself into the moon spirit.", Iroh answered with a smile. Fang nodded and looked up to see the sun starting to come up.

At least they didn't have to sail in the dark. Zuko helped Fang onto the raft and then quickly followed her, standing toward the corner. Fang's eyes traveled around, broken wreckage of Fire Nation ships floated in the water.

The Avatar had certainly won the battle for the water tribe. Iroh slowly kicked the raft away from the shore and started to let go of the sails. "I'm surprised Zuko. I'm surprised that at this moment you're not trying to capture the Avatar.", Iroh said, tying a knot around a wood plank.

"I'm tired.", he whispered. Fang placed a hand on her husbands shoulder. "You need your rest.", Iroh answered back. Zuko slowly laid down on the raft. Fang sat on the ground next to him, letting him rest his head in her lap. She smiled softly and gently caressed his neck and shoulder as the raft slowly floated away from the water tribe. At least for now, they could rest and be at peace.

* * *

**End of Ch.10**


	11. Ch11: Azula

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.11: Azula**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

Fang stretched and laid down on the bed as two woman rubbed her back with scented oils. It had been three weeks on that piece of wood and she ached all over. A massage was well needed. They had landed at a spa resort on the western coast of the Earth Kingdom.

It stood right near a waterfall on the Su Oku River. Originally it was a retreat for Earth benders but it had fallen under Fire Nation control during the Hundred Years War. The smell of jasmine and cherry blossoms filled the air as they rubbed the oil down her legs and over her shoulders.

She rested her head in her hands, her eyes fell on Zuko. He was sitting in a corner with one of his knees bent. A frown came to her face. He had refused to get a massage but she knew why. Today was the day he had been banished, the anniversary. He must have been feeling horrible.

She let out a giggle as Iroh let out a groan while he was being massaged. "This is what I've been missing... who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water could make a person so tense.", Iroh whined.

Fang smiled at his words but still kept her eye on Zuko who was still saying nothing. She sighed and waved the two girls away for a second. "I'll be right back. I just want to check on my husband.", she whispered to them.

They smiled and bowed to her. Fang wrapped a thin cloth around herself, leaving her shoulders bare. Quietly walking over to Zuko she knelt down next to him. She could feel him shy away from her hand. "My prince, are you alright?", she asked, placing her hand on his arm, finally. He said nothing and continued to sulk.

"It's the anniversary, isn't it?", she whispered, running her fingers over to his hand. "Three years ago today, I was banished. I lost it all. I want it back. I want the Avatar. I want my honor. My throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless.", Zuko answered her.

Fang squeezed his hand softly as the words came out of his mouth. She never wanted to hear him talk like that. She hated to see him upset. "I'm sure he doesn't! Why would he banish you if he didn't care?", Iroh asked making Zuko glare at him.

He quickly stood and walked away from Fang and his uncle. Fang sighed and stood again as well. "Err... that didn't come out right, did it?", Iroh asked her, making Fang shake her head. She took a step toward Zuko before Iroh called her again.

"Don't bother him right now, Fang. Let him be alone. Let's finish our massages.", Iroh suggested. Fang nodded and sighed again. She wanted to help Zuko but there wasn't much she could say to be honest. At least the massage would help relieve a lot of the tension.

* * *

Two days had passed and Zuko had remained quiet since the anniversary. Fang had also took to staying inside all the time. Officially starting to become a hermit. Zuko stepped into the room and turned his head, slightly confused. Fang, it appeared had not gone shopping once again... something that would always make her happy. "Fang, why don't you go buy yourself some clothes?", Zuko suggested, walking over to her. Fang shook her head.

"I don't want to.", she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. Zuko sighed and sat beside her, he gently grabbed her face in one of his hands and turned her to look at him. "Fang... you can't be afraid to go out.", Zuko said. Fang turned her eyes away from him. She didn't know what to say or do but she certainly didn't want to leave the resort.

"Look at me.", he instructed her. Fang slowly turned her eyes to him. Zuko gave a small sigh and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't let what Zhao did to you make you fear the world. Don't let him take your freedom away.", he said softly. Fang pouted a little. She knew he was right... she just didn't want him to be.

"I will... just.. takes time.", she whispered, trying not to get teary eyed. Zuko nodded slowly and kissed her in an attempt to comfort her. Fang kissed him back and leaned against him. Even though Zhao had been killed at the North Pole, it still seemed Fang had not gotten over being attacked by him.

Rightfully so, Zuko didn't want to even think about what would have happened if he hadn't gotten there in time. He never imagined someone would have tried to rape his wife... but she was elegant and so beautiful. He couldn't exactly blame any man for wanting her, her body and her lovely alluring face were something he never became tired of. Fang wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, pulling him closer to her. Zuko felt his protectiveness and dominance starting to take over.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her body flush against his. Feeling the warmth of her body against him was something he had missed greatly. The three weeks on the raft had been lonely for both of them. With Iroh there they hadn't had a chance to be intimate at all. Fang sighed softly and tightened her grip on the back of shirt.

Her eyes were half closed when she pulled away making Zuko's dominance flare up again. He was about to push her down on the bench and climb on top of her when Iroh stepped through the doorway, a large brown bag in his hand.

Fang let her arms fall from around Zuko's neck. "I did some shopping and found some magnificent find! Just look at these shells!", Iroh said, holding one out for Fang to see. She held it up in her hand. The shell was a opalescent pink and purple.

"It's beautiful.", Fang answered him, holding it up for Iroh to take again. Zuko scowled. "We don't need anymore useless things! You forget... we have to carry everything ourselves now.", Zuko yelled, balling his hands into fists.

Iroh just smiled and shook his head not really paying attention to Zuko's yelling. Fang turned her head as she heard footsteps walking toward their room. Her eyes widened when she Azula step through the doorway. "Hello brother, uncle.", Azula's eyes traveled to Fang. "Fang.", she finished.

Fang said nothing as she stared at her sister-in-law, subconsciously tightening her jaw. Fang and Azula had always hated each other. Azula hated Fang for being a formidable fire bender and Fang hated Azula for her mean and devious disposition. Fang continued to glare at her as her hands became white from her strong grip. "What are you doing here?", Zuko demanded. Azula smirked and held up one of the shells.

"In my country.. we exchange a pleasant 'hello' before asking questions.", Azula stated, admiring the shell in her hand. "Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zu-Zu?", she teased, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't call me that!", he yelled back at her. Fang narrowed her eyes.

What business did Azula have being here? She was trying desperately to find out what trick Azula had up her sleeve. "To what do we owe this honor?", Iroh asked, still being respectful. A large smirk appeared across her face.

"Hmm, must be a family trait. Both of you so eager to get to the point. I hope you haven't taught Fang your bad habits.", Azula said, clutching the shell tighter in her hand. Fang stood up as the words her sister-in-law had spoken settled inside her. Azula had just insinuated that she was a dog that or a small child that learned habits from others.

"I assure you, Azula... any bad habits learned wouldn't be from them but from how the fire nation conducts its wars.", Fang retorted, she was not going to be talked down to by Azula. Azula smirked and broke the shell in her hand.

"I've come with a message from home... father's changed his mind.. family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard of plans to overthrow him... treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust.", Azula stated. Fang frowned more.

Azula was certainly not to be trusted, family or not. The same went for the Firelord. "Father regrets your banishment.. he wants you home.", Azula continued. Fang's eyes followed to her husband. He had a hopeful look on his face which made Fang cringed. She didn't want Zuko to believe his sister and then fall into a trap.

Zuko said nothing but continued to stare at Azula. She cocked her head to the side. "Did you hear me?! You should be happy... excited, grateful! I just gave you great news.", She said, twirling a strand of hair with her finger. Zuko continued to say nothing and turned to the window to stare out at the orange leaves falling from the trees.

"I'm sure your brother just needs time to process what you just said.", Iroh insisted. "Don't interrupt, Uncle!", Azula shouted at him. Azula walked over to Zuko. "I still haven't heard my 'thank you'. I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way.", Azula continued, trying to provoke Zuko.

"Father... regrets? He.. wants me back?", Zuko asked slowly. Azula sighed. "I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good Evening.", Azula said, taking her leave out the door.

Fang's shoulders finally released all the tension she had been holding in them with a large sigh. There was no way that Azula was telling the truth. Fang didn't believe it for a second. Her eyes traveled back to her husband. "My prince...", she called to him but he didn't answer.

"After three long years... we're going home.", he whispered, turning to look at both Fang and Iroh. A very rare smile spread across his face. "Finally, I can go home. It's unbelievable!", Zuko said, pacing around the room. "It is...unbelievable..", Fang whispered.

Iroh crossed his arms. "I have never known my brother to be forgiving or regret anything...", he said, stroking his beard. "Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me.", Zuko said, trying to convince his uncle and wife.

"I care about you! And so does Fang!", Iroh retorted back. "If Ozai wants you back.. well... it might not be for the reason that you think.", he said. "You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything!", Zuko said, getting defensive.

"Zuko... I only meant that in our family things are not always what they seem.", Iroh continued, trying to get Zuko to understand. Zuko quickly turned to him. "I think you're exactly what you seem! A lazy mistrustful, shallow old man whose always been jealous of his brother!", Zuko yelled back.

"Stop it!", Fang pleaded to Zuko but he didn't listen. She hated to see both of them fight. Zuko sighed and walked away, not feeling caring anymore and not wanting to have Fang get involved. He didn't want to hear his wife disapproval either.

He set to packing for both of them as he folded up some of Fang's clothing. She had lost most of it in the explosion that Zhao caused. He hoped that they would both see tomorrow when they went down to the boat that Azula was telling the truth.

* * *

Fang's eyes slowly opened her eyes. The sun shined bright from the open window and she could smell the cherry blossom trees that blew in the wind outside. She could hear Zuko rummaging with the bags. He must have gotten up earlier because of his excitement.

Fang slowly sat up from the bed and saw another rare smile on his face. "Morning.", he whispered to her and she smiled back at him. "Are you ready to go home?", he asked, kneeling next to her. Fang opened her mouth to say something but then thought better then to upset him.

She slowly nodded just wanting to appease him till they got to the ship. Zuko leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. "We can go home and start our life together.", he said. Fang smiled again. "Yes.", she answered back still not wanting to upset him.

She turned her head to look at the rolled up clothes and belongings he had packed. "You already packed?", she asked him, swinging her legs off the bed. Zuko didn't answer but handed her the nap sack tied with a thin rope. "Let's go. Azula has the ship docked at down the cliff.", he said. Fang hesitated.

"What about your uncle?", she whispered, slipping out of her sleeping nightgown. She could see Zuko tense up again as she strung her arms through the sleeves of her red dress. "If he wants to stay here then be with his family then good riddance.", Zuko answered.

Fang frowned and sighed as she fastened the frog buttons up to her neck. As they stepped out of the house, Zuko wrapped his arm around Fang's waist and pulled her closer to him. Her eyes were straining to try to find Iroh. Even if Iroh didn't agree with any of this.. he still should be here. Her thoughts were answered when she heard a yell from behind.

The couple quickly turned and looked up to see Iroh running toward them down the steps. He stopped in front of them desperately trying to catch his breath. Zuko smiled. "Uncle! You've changed your mind!", Zuko said happily.

Fang smiled at him, she was sure that Iroh wasn't believing Azula either but was just going through the motions of appeasing Zuko. "Family sticks together, right?", Iroh asked him, putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko turned to look at the ship.

"We're finally going home.", Zuko said, feeling very hopeful. Fang's eyes met Iroh's and they exchanged a silent glance of knowing that once they stepped onto that ship.. they were prisoners. Guards lined the pier as they walked toward the ship. Fang held onto Zuko's arm a little tighter as they passed through.

"Brother, Uncle, Fang! Welcome! I'm so glad you decided to come.", Azula called out from atop the ship, she bowed to the three of them. Fang slowly bowed back even though she didn't want to. A soldier turned up to look at her. "Are we ready to depart, your highness?", he asked. Azula smiled.

"Set our course for home, Captain.", she answered. Fang frowned as she saw her sister-in-law's smile. It seemed fake. There was no doubt that she was hiding something. The couple followed behind the Captain as he yelled at the guards.

"You heard the Princess, raise the anchor! We're taking the prisoners home!".

* * *

**End of Ch.11**


	12. Ch12: Refugee

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.12: Refugee**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

Fang's eyes widened as she looked at Azula. She was glaring daggers at the captain for giving the secret away. Iroh quickly turned and pushed the guards over the ramp and into the ocean with one large fire blast. Zuko reached forward and pushed the Captain into the water.

"You lied to me!", Zuko yelled at his sister. Azula smirked and waved her hand. "Like I've never done that before.", she said, a big smirk was plastered across her lips. Zuko quickly leaped forward sent a fire blast toward Azula. She dodged it with ease and smacked his wrist with her open palm. Fang cringed as she heard a small crack.

She was sure that Azula had broken his wrist but at the moment he didn't feel anything with the anger and adrenaline going through his veins. Fang sent a fireball toward Azula who again dodged it and smirked.

"Don't even try Fang, we both know who's the more powerful one here.", Azula said, scowling at Fang. "And we both know who's quicker.", Fang said. Azula frowned and sent a fireball toward Fang, Fang pushed it away with the palm of her hand and hit Azula's arm.

She blocked Azula's hand as it came up to collide with her head. Fang took the opportunity hit Azula in the face, making a scratch across her cheek. Azula looked a little surprised for a second but then quickly regained her composure. Azula threw another fireball toward Fang and smirked.

"My dear sister-in-law... you don't know what pleasure it will bring me to kill you now. I've waited for this moment a long time.", Azula said with a menacing tone. Fang said nothing as she dodged another swipe from Azula's hand.

The two woman were very close to each other and had thrown firebending out the window due to their close range. Fang winced as she felt Azula's nails collide with her cheek. Blood flowed down from the open wound but Fang did not let that startle her.

Using all her strength she lifter her leg and kicked Azula in the ribs as hard as she could, digging in her pointed heel. Azula let out a small whine, the contact had hurt but she didn't want to give Fang that satisfaction of it.

"Zuko! Fang! Let's go!", Iroh yelled from the pier as he fended off the rest of the soldiers single-handed. Zuko finished with his guard and turned his attention to the two woman fighting. They both had scratches on their face and their clothes slightly ripped. Blood trailed down Fang's face making his anger rise even more. He leaped toward Azula and shot a fireball toward her.

Azula pushed him aside and scowled at him. "You know father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole... and he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the avatar. Why would he want you back home? Except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him.", Azula boasted.

Fang bit her lip, it wasn't her place to say anything. This was an issue between a family. Zuko said nothing but lunged forward again at Azula but she was ready for him. Blocking with her arm she pushed him back onto the ground.

Fang's eyes widened as she saw Azula move her arms, almost as if she was dancing. Lightning danced between her fingers as she did this. Had Azula mastered the next level of firebending? Fang didn't have time to think. She needed to save Zuko before the lightning struck his heart.

She quickly jumped in front of Zuko prepared to take the hit but Iroh was ready for it. Iroh grabbed onto Azula's hand and redirected the lightning away from the couple. Azula was taken off guard by Iroh that she didn't have time to dodge his kick.

As Iroh kicked Azula off the ship, Fang helped Zuko up. They needed to get out of there as soon as possible. They broke into a run toward the pier, running back through the cherry blossoms they had passed in the morning.

Fang's lungs burned as they continued to run along a fast flowing river, her legs wanted to give out under her but she knew she couldn't. Zuko and Iroh finally stopped, kneeling down on the ground to catch their breaths. Fang did the same, resting her back against a thin tree. "I think.. we're safe.. here.", Iroh said between pants.

Fang watched as Zuko brought out a knife from his pocket. He stared at it for a few seconds and then brought it up to his ponytail. He cut it off and held it in his hands for a few minutes and then dropped it in the river. Iroh did the same as they both stayed absolutely silent.

Fang slowly stood and took the knife from Iroh. She knelt down toward the river and held the knife toward her neck. Zuko had to turn away, he could not bare to watch his wife cut off her beautiful hair. Bringing all her hair forward she slowly worked the knife through her hair. Cutting it short, her hair now met up to her jawline, framing it.

Zuko turned to his wife and held up the washcloth. He raised his good hand and gently wiped away the blood that had rolled down her cheek and neck. She winced a little as the water stung the wound. He hated to hurt her but he had to clean the wound.

He did not want her wound to get infected and make her sick. Her eyes met her husbands as he helped her. There were no words spoken and there didn't need to be. She could see the hurt in his eyes from what Azula had said. Her eyes fell to the ground as she leaned against his hand for comfort.

It had been weeks since they had been out into the forest. Iroh had eaten a poisonous plant and had a large rash spreading all over his body. They had been slowly making their way to the earth kingdom where they would hopefully find medicine for Iroh which they had eventually found.

The medicine lady had been kind enough to treat Iroh before his throat closed from the infection. Since they had arrived they had all adopted new names. Zuko would be "Lee". Iroh would be "Mushi". Fang would be "Bai".

A nice family had taken them in and gave them food. The meal had been well received. They had not eaten for many days and the duck the family had prepared seemed to be the most delicious meal they had ever had.

They had stolen the family's ostrich as well even through she had protested. She did not want to steal from the family that had been so generous but she knew being a refugee would come with sacrifices. Even if it was not morally correct... they had to do what it took to survive.

Lately they had even take to begging on the street for money. It was humiliating and degrading but she knew it had to be done. Some residents were nice and actually gave them money. Some ignored them. Others were rude and wanted favors. They had the nerve to ask them to sing or dance.

One man had the nerve to ask if he could "borrow" Fang for the night. Zuko had almost killed the man when he asked his wife that question. More so because the man didn't want to take no for an answer the first few times his question was answered.

Zuko would complain everyday saying "We're royalty. They should be serving us!". Fang had to agree with him... to a certain extent. She didn't expect to be waited on every second but she didn't want to beg on the street either.

If only they could find a job here in the town where they could earn some money to buy food and a place to stay. She was tired of sleeping on a haystack. She was tired of not knowing when they were going to eat next... but most of all, she was tired of seeing her husband so upset.

As the week past though there had been no work and no warm beds to sleep. Iroh had suggested that move to the outside of the town. Fang didn't like the idea very much but she knew it had to be done. They had found a small cave where they could light a fire and hunt for fish.

Fang was in the middle of scraping off the scales of a small fish, one that they were going to share between the three of them, when Zuko came through the brush. He was carrying barrels full of food. Her eyes widened at how much food was in them.

"My Prince, where did you get this?", she whispered setting the fish down and looking at the food in disbelief. "Doesn't matter.", he answered, walking away from her. Fang frowned and turned toward Iroh who looked at his nephew with concern.

Fang sighed softly and walked back toward the fish that she was cleaning. How had Zuko gotten this food? She hoped he wasn't stealing the food from other people. He wouldn't stoop to that... would he? "Iroh, I know... I know I shouldn't say this but... you don't believe Zuko is stealing this food, do you?", she whispered, looking at Iroh.

Iroh seemed deep in thought which gave Fang her answer. Fang sighed and walked after Zuko, she found him putting away his blades in a bed of leaves. Pretending not to have seen she continued to walk over to him and placed a hand on his back. "Are you not going to have a bite to eat, My Prince?", she whispered, curious if he was going to tell her the truth.

"In a minute.", he answered her. Fang frowned. "Are you okay...?", she asked quietly, half scared to ask. He turned to her quickly, a little surprised by her question and then turned his gave away. "I'm fine. I love living like this.", he said. Fang let out a sigh.

"We'll find a home soon... it just takes time.", she whispered. Zuko said nothing and continued to look away. After some silence she realized he was not willing to talk. "I will continue preparing our dinner.", she said, leaving him to his thoughts. She was hoping he would have told her but it seemed that was going to be unlikely. Walking back to the cave entrance she sat back down and scraped the remaining scales off the fish.

It seemed that Iroh had went out for a walk. As she set the fish to cook in the open fire, she could hear Zuko moving back to the cave. She gave him a small smile and reached into Iroh's bag to grab some tea leaves. After a walk Iroh always loved to have a cup of tea.

Fang expected Zuko to say something but he stayed quiet and just watched her. It made her a little uncomfortable but after awhile she did not notice. The smell of fish filled the cave and she quickly plucked them out of the fire and set them on a plate. She poured a cup of tea for both of them and handed Zuko his fish and tea. He took it... in silence.

Fang knelt down next to him and sipped on her tea. He continued to say nothing as he ate the fish which continued to drive her crazy. Finally after what seemed like hours she reached up and grabbed his hand, preventing him from taking another bite.

"Please... tell me.", she whispered. Zuko turned his gaze to her. "Fang... please stop worrying. It's okay. I'm doing what I have to so we can survive.", he answered her, grabbing a hold of her hand, placing a kiss on it and then setting it back in her lap. Before she could answer she heard the footsteps of Iroh approaching.

"You must have done a lot of shopping.", Iroh said, sitting down next to the freshly prepared tea. Iroh held the gold tea pot up and examined it. "But... where did you get the money?", he asked, looking across the fire toward Zuko. "Do you like your new tea pot?", Zuko asked, finishing his piece of fish. Iroh set it back down and closed his eyes.

"To be honest with you... the best tea tastes delicious whether in a gold pot or a tin cup. I know we've had some difficult times lately.. we've had to struggle just to get by but it's nothing to be ashamed of! There is a simple honor in poverty.", Iroh said, taking a sip. Zuko frowned. "There's no honor for me without the Avatar.", he retorted.

"Zuko... even if you did capture the Avatar... I'm not so sure it would solve our problems...", Iroh sighed. Zuko turned away from both of them. "Then there's no hope at all..", he whispered. Iroh slammed his tea cup into the plate.

"No Zuko! You must never give into despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you allow yourself to surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times.. hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength,", Iroh said.

"I have no hope.", he said. Iroh frowned. "Prince Zuko! That is in the least bit of truth! You have a wife that has stayed by your side during the hardest times in your life! You have me who thinks of you as his own son!", Iroh yelled. Zuko looked a little taken aback but quickly got up and left the cave.

Fang watched her husband disappear into the brush before she let out a sigh she had been holding in. "I'm sorry, Fang. He didn't mean it.", Iroh whispered. "I know..", she whispered, standing up from her kneeling position. "He will come back in a little bit. For now lets pack so we can travel in the morning.", Iroh stated, as he started loading some of the food into a duffel bag.

Fang nodded and started to pack the few articles of clothing that Zuko owned, folding them into neat piles so they would fit in there carrying box. Once she finished his, she set about folding her dresses and other articles of clothing.

Her hands fell on her hair ornaments and a frown came to her face. She supposed she should throw those away now that her hair was cut short but she couldn't bring herself to part with the gold phoenix that Ursa had given her. One day.. when she grew her hair long again she could wear the gold and ruby accented jewelry.

Fang could hear footsteps approaching, happy to have Zuko back she looked up at him and gave him a small smile. The walk had probably cleared his head. "Uncle... I thought a lot about what you said..", Zuko stated. Fang smiled, perhaps her husband was coming to an understanding that this was temporary and they had to make the best of it.

"You did? Good. Good.", Iroh said, sounding relieved. "It's helped me realize something... we no longer have anything to gain by traveling together.", Zuko said. Fangs eyes widened and her hands let go of one of the tea cups in shock.

It clattered to the rocky ground making such a loud sound that echoed in the silence. Fang stared at her husband in complete shock. Had those words just come out of his mouth? This wasn't at all what Iroh had intended for Zuko to understand. "I need to find my own way.", he continued.

Fang watched as Zuko took his folded clothes and blanket from next to her things and held them on his back, using his other hand he grabbed her things and held them to his side. He started to walk away. Fang was motionless. Should she stay with Iroh or should she go with her husband? "Go with him, Fang.", Iroh stated. Fang turned to Iroh and frowned.

"But I...", she started to say but Iroh quickly shook his head. Fang wanted to reach out and hug Iroh but she just couldn't move. "Wait! This way you and Fang don't have to walk.", Iroh called out handing the ostrich's reigns to Zuko.

Fang slowly inched forward as Zuko motioned for her to come closer. She did as she was told and felt Zuko's arms wrap around her and lift her up onto the ostrich. He quickly got on behind her and shook the reigns making the ostrich move forward, away from Iroh.

Fang couldn't hold back the tears as she looked out at the forest in front of her. This wasn't right. She wanted to run back. She wanted to yell at Zuko for doing this. She wanted to stop living this way. She wanted a home and a family but most of all she wanted her husband back to the way he was.

**End of Ch.12**


	13. Ch13: The Earth Kingdom Family

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.13: The Earth Kingdom Family**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

Zuko looked on at the desert they continued to travel. His vision was getting blurry but he had to stay focused. Fang had fallen asleep against him and he didn't want to disturb her if he could help it. His head gently laid on top of hers, providing some kind of comfort to himself.

Her hair was soft against his chin and neck, a frown came to his face as he thought about how she had cut her beautiful hair off. He gently placed a kiss on the top of her head as she slept. He didn't know how or why Fang had put up with him for so long.

It was a miracle she had not left to go back to the Fire Nation and find another husband that could give her so much more than he ever could. Another man could give her better status, more money, a safe home... a better life in general.

He placed a kiss on top of her head again, silently thanking her for staying with him for all of these years. His mind drifted off to his mother as he thought about when he had found out that Fang was to be his wife. He hadn't understood at the time what it all meant, he just knew that they would spend their life with each other.

* * *

"_Mom?", Zuko asked, walking over to his mother as she fed the ducks in the pond. She smiled at him and motioned for him to sit by her. He did so and watched her feed the ducks. "I wanted to talk to you. Your father and I have been thinking about your future and who you will one day rule with.", Ursa said wrapping her arm around Zuko. _

"_My future?", Zuko asked, looking up at her. "Yes, we've been thinking of a wife for you.", she said smiling. Zuko scowled. "I don't need one. I can rule by myself. Girls are crazy!", Zuko retorted. Ursa smiled and ran her fingers through her son's hair. _

"_When you're older you will find that you will need one more than ever. She can help guide you in times of great peril or sadness. I wanted to have someone that you already are friends with so that the transition would be easier for both of you. Which is why I am thinking of Fang." Zuko made another face. _

"_Fang? But she's just a friend. I don't want to have a wife.", he mumbled to himself, crossing his arms. Ursa smiled again and patted his shoulder. "You will understand when you're older but for now, why don't you go play with your sister and her friends in the yard?", she said, giving her son a gentle push on his back._

_Zuko slowly moved over to them watching as Fang, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were practicing cartwheels. Ty Lee of course could do it without fail. Fang was getting the hang of it, she landed the last cartwheel, stumbled a little but kept her balance. _

_His sister, being the perfectionist she was, landed but fell on her butt and immediately threw a tantrum. Ty Lee giggled at her for falling and Azula pushed her on the ground with a thud. Azula noticed her brother walking towards them and smirked. "Zuko, come play with us. We need equal teams and Mai won't play with us.", Azula whined. "I don't want to play with you.", Zuko answered, frowning a lot. _

"_But we're brother and sister... don't you think it's important for us to spend time together, mom?", Azula asked as Ursa walked up to all of them. "Yes darling, I think it's a good idea to play with your sister. Go on now, just for a little while.", she said, motioning for Zuko to play with all of them. Zuko walked up to all the girls and crossed his arms. This was going to be a long day that he wanted to just get over with. _

* * *

Fang was shaken awake by a hand on her shoulders. "Fang, wake up.", her husband called to her. She turned her head up to look at him. He had dark circles under his eyes from being awake all night. She had asked him to set up camp and rest for the night but he insisted on continuing to travel. "Yes, My Prince?", she asked, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm going to stop in this town. We can get some food and water.", he whispered. His voice was hoarse from the lack of water, even their Ostrich was dragging his feet. As they walked into town people stared at them, no doubt eying if they could be robbed of anything. Luckily, there was nothing that the couple had that would have warranted a robbery. Zuko moved closer to a merchant and got off the ostrich.

He held out the only money that they currently had to him and whispered "could I get a bag of feed, some water and a hot meal to eat. My wife is pregnant and she's feeling sick from travel." Fang frowned at what he said, he was lying again but she knew it had to be done for them to survive. "That's not enough for a hot meal but I can get you two bags of feed.", the merchant said, not buying the lie.

Zuko nodded slowly and watched as the man walked into his shop. Fang slowly got off the Ostrich and walked beside her husband. "We'll find something somewhere else.", she whispered, trying to provide some amount of comfort to him.

A giggle came from the side of the store where she saw two kids with eggs in their hands. Her eyes widened as she saw one of them throw the egg at some guards playing with a pair of dice. "Hey!", one yelled, standing up. "Fang, get back on the Ostrich.", Zuko ordered, wanting her to not be caught in the fight if it turned violent. She did as she was told and walked back over to the Ostrich, holding on to the harness and stroking it's beak.

"You throwing eggs at us, stranger?", one of the guards asked. "No.", Zuko answered. "You see who did?", the man asked. "No.", Zuko answered again, grabbing a hold of his sword. "That your favorite word, 'no'?", another guard asked, who was holding a spear.

"The egg had to come from somewhere. Maybe it was from the pretty lady you have there.", the guard said, turning to look at Fang. "She didn't throw anything... maybe a chicken flew over.", Zuko answered, making one of the guards chuckle. Finally the merchant came out from the back of his shop holding two bags of feed in a beige sack.

Before Zuko could grab them one of the guards stepped forward and took the feed from him. "Thank you for your contribution. The army appreciates your support. You better leave town. Penalty for staying is a lot steeper then you can afford stranger. Trust me.", the guard said, tapping his fingernails against the hammer he kept by his side.

Fang frowned. What awful people. "Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation... but they're just a bunch of thugs." the store owner said. Zuko said nothing and moved toward where Fang was standing. "Thanks for not ratting me out.", a voice came from behind Fang. She turned to see the kid that had thrown the egg.

She knew he was just being a child but still... he had caused them a lot of unnecessary trouble. The kid ran in front of their ostrich and grabbed the reigns from her. "I can take you to my house and feed your ostrich for you. I owe you.", the young boy said. Fang sighed and looked at her husband who nodded slowly.

Zuko helped Fang back on the ostrich and quickly climbed on behind her. They followed the kid to a small farm with pigs and cows that squealed and mooed as they passed. A man approached them and raised an eyebrow. "Are you a friend of Lee's?", a man asked who Fang presumed was his father. "This guy chased all the soldiers away!", Lee exclaimed.

"Does 'this guy' have a name?", a woman asked, who seemed to be Lee's mother."I'm...uh", Zuko stammered. "He doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to, Sela. Anyone who can hold his own against those bully soldiers is welcome here.", Lee's father said to his wife.

"Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms. The real soldiers are off fighting the war like Lee's big brother. Super is going to be ready soon, would you and your companion like a bite to eat?", the woman asked. "I can't. I should be moving on.", Zuko answered. Fang had really wanted to stay but she knew that if they did it would put this family at risk.

"Gansu could use some help on the barn. Why don't you work for awhile and then we'll eat. In the mean time your female companion can help me in the kitchen.", the woman suggested. Zuko realizing he couldn't get out of this slowly nodded.

Fang stepped down from the ostrich and made her way to the kitchen, helping Lee's mother cook. "You can help me by kneading the dough., the woman named Sela said, motioning to a lump of dough that was set on the counter.

Fang smiled and set about to squishing the dough in her hands. "Have you two been traveling far.", Sela asked. Fang's red eyes flashed toward the woman's. She had to be careful what she said but still act friendly. "Yes. Quite. It has been a very long journey.", Fang answered her not wanting to give too much detail.

She tried not to make eye contact with the woman for fear that the woman would notice her fiery orange eyes and correlate it with the Fire Nation. "Where are you traveling to?", she asked, stirring some herbs into a pot of boiling liquid. Fang stopped kneading the dough... she hadn't even thought of an answer to give to these people.

We're... um... we're in search of a friend.", Fang answered, going back to kneading the dough in her hands. She didn't want to lie to this kind family that had taken them in but she couldn't say who they were or where they had come from.. nor where they were going. "Why don't you peel some potatoes for me. That dough looks like it's good to put in the oven now.", Sela suggested, moving over to Fang.

She nodded and moved aside, walking over to a chair, bucket and bag full of potatoes. She picked up the knife and gently started removing the skin off the vegetable. Sela turned to look at her again. "Your eyes are such a distinctive color? Where were your parents from?", Sela asked, slipping the dough into the oven. Fang's heart was racing by this point.

"I.. my mother was from Kyoshi Island. My father was a traveling nomad from the Si Wong Desert. My father traveled to Kyoshi Island and met my mother and they fell in love. Shortly after they moved back to the Si Wong Desert.", Fang lied, hoping it was believable.

"That must have been a drastic change for your mother. A tropical island to a vast desert. Do you go and see your parents in the desert often?", Sela asked, adding vegetables to the pot of boiling water she had been fussing with earlier. Fang stopped peeling the potatoes as soon as the question left Sela's mouth. "My parents are dead.", Fang whispered.

"Oh... I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to bring up bad feelings. I shouldn't have asked that.", Sela apologized, hoping that she hadn't upset her. Fang stayed silent and continued her task, throwing the completely peeled potatoes into the bucket that was now half full. Thankfully Sela stopped asking questions after that, leaving them both in silence.

"Would you like to eat with us at the table?", Sela asked, pulling the loaf of bread from the oven that Fang had kneaded previously. Fang shook her head. I don't think that it's appropriate. We will eat out in the barn.", Fang said as Sela prepared a plate for her and her husband.

"It's quite alright but if you don't feel comfortable...", Sela whispered, trailing off. Fang shook her head slowly making the woman smile and hand her two plates. The meal looked kid, Fang's mouth watered as the aroma of steamed veggies, fresh homemade bread and baked pork filled her nose. She bowed to Sela and thanked her twice for the warm meal.

Hurrying quickly out of the house she approached the barn where Zuko was laying down in the hay. "How did it go?", he asked, looking up at the warm plate of food outstretched to him. "It went okay... I had to make up some quick lies through... Where we're going. Where I come from.", Fang whispered. Zuko nodded and sighed.

"We can't stay here. We'll leave early before the rooster wakes them up.", he instructed. Fang nodded and ate her meal in complete silence. As they settled down for bed, Fang ran her fingers through her hair. They were also going to have to sleep in the barn.

Stacks of hay coated the floors and would act as their cushion. She wanted nothing more then to be traveling with Iroh again on Zuko's ship. She missed the tea every morning. She missed her warm bed. She missed everything about the way they used to live once again.

Before she had wished they were back in the Fire Nation.. now she just wished they were back on her husbands ship still searching for The Avatar... how things had changed. Fang's eyes slowly drooped down as she drifted off to sleep next to her husband who was too tired to speak or move.

* * *

"Fang. Wake up, Fang.", a voice called to her. Fang's red eyes fluttered open slowly. The blurry vision of her husband came into focus slowly. She felt him press his lips to her forehead as she slowly sat up. Zuko reached up and brushed some of the hay off of his wife's hair. "Are we leaving?", Fang asked, looking up at her husband who nodded in answer. Fang slowly stood, her back aching a little from sleeping on that haystack.

She hated to admit it but she was happy to leave the place. Shortly after both of them stood there was a knock at the barn door. Zuko made his way over to the door and slid it open to find Sela there. She had two boxes presumably filled with food. Sela must have guessed that they would be leaving early. "This should hold you both for a few meals.", she said with a big smile on her face and extended her arms out to Zuko.

A husky "thank you" was all Zuko said as he took both of the boxes from her. Sela suddenly snapped her in the direction of the dirt road. Her eyes widened and her mouth slowly dropped open. Fang quickly made her way to Sela and stuck her head out to see what she was staring at. The same group of soldiers that had harassed them yesterday was heading in the direction of the farm.

Fang frowned. What did they want now...? Zuko turned to Fang and grabbed her arm pulling her back into the barn. "Stay here.", he ordered and walked through the door past Sela. Fang pouted a little. She was sure she could hold her ground against those soldiers but she did as she was told as to not upset her husband.

Gansu stepped forward as the men approached him. "What do you all want?", he asked, scowling at them. "We just thought we would let you know that your son's battalion was captured this morning.", he stated. Fang's mouth dropped slowly. This wasn't news that she wanted to hear. "Did you hear what they did to the last battalion that got captured?", one soldier asked the other.

"I heard they made them dress up in Fire Nation army clothes and put them on the front lines unarmed.", the other one answered, smirking. Gansu seemed to be growing more and more irritated. "You watch your mouth.", Gansu threatened. The soldier stepped forward and was about to hit Gansu but Zuko stepped in his way.

The men slowly backed off, spit in Zuko's direction and then road off. Fang slowly unclenched her hands that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding so tightly. Zuko turned his eyes to Fang. He shook his head slightly, letting her know that she could not come with him.

Fang gave him a pleading look which he ignored and road off after the soldiers. Fang stepped out of the barn. Why was he always fighting alone? Why did he never allow her to help him? Sela turned to look Fang surprised by Zuko's actions. "We should go after him.", Sela said, grabbing one of the ostriches.

Fang nodded and climbed on top of the ostrich behind her. They quickly made there way towards the town. As they approached, Fang could hear shouting from the towns main square. Both woman quickly got off the ostrich and headed toward the sound of the shouting. Fang could see her husband fighting the Earth Kingdom solider that held two hammers.

Zuko was certainly having trouble fighting against the soldier without using his fire bending. She gasped as a large rock went soaring toward Zuko and knocked him off his feet. He seemed stunned for a moment but then quickly got up, knocking the man back with a fire bending blast. She couldn't believe that Zuko had given their cover away.

Sela turned to Fang with a shocked expression. Fang didn't know what to say but she managed a "I'm sorry." before Sela gave her a dangerous glare. "Sela...", Fang whispered. "I knew something was wrong about your eyes!", Sela yelled, still glaring at Fang making her turn her eyes away from the woman. "You're both Fire Nation. How dare you come into my home!", Sela yelled, reaching out to hit Fang. Fang quickly dodged it and grabbed Sela's hand.

"Sela...", Fang whispered again, holding the woman's wrist as she struggled against Fang's grip. "I'm know you hate the Fire Nation but my husband and I are not bad people. I have never killed a human being from any nation. However... you do deserve to hit me for staying in your home and eating your food. ...We were desperate and starving to death.", Fang said softly, letting go of the woman's wrist.

Sela seemed very surprised by what had just come out of Fang's mouth. The woman scowled at her and turned her back toward Fang. "I'm not going to hit you... you're not worth it.", Sela whispered as she walked off. Fang watched the woman disappear out of sight slowly feeling horrible inside.

She turned her head toward her husband who had caught the attention of everyone in town. She quickly walked out toward him where he reached down and pulled her up onto the ostrich in front of him. She held her head low and tried to cover her face with her hair. Today was quite possible the day were she felt the lowest in her life. Zuko yanked on the reins as kicked the ostrich to move through the town. They had to leave quickly from this town or word would spread... that word would surely get back to Azula.

* * *

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**End of Ch.13**


	14. Ch14: Distance

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.14: Distance**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

Fang rested her head on Zuko's shoulder, they had been traveling for so long after Azula's metal contraption. She seemed to be following clumps of white hair. This white hair probably belonged to the Avatar's flying bison.

Fang didn't want to have to fight Azula again. She was a very capable fighter and it always took all of Fang's strength to fend her off. She had to admit though... this was the best way to track the Avatar. It seemed Azula was on the hunt for him as well. Fire Lord Ozai must have given up on Zuko capturing the Avatar and was now counting on his other child to perform the task.

They finally reached a run-down town that looked like it had been abandoned for many years. Dust and wooden rubble was scattered in different places. Zuko slowly halted the ostrich and helped Fang off of the animal. He held his finger up to his lips, signaling her to be very quiet as they walked through the abandon houses.

They both could hear voices as they approached closer. Fang could hear Azula taunting the Avatar. "Do you really want to fight me?", she asked. Before Fang could react, Zuko rushed out and stared at his sister. "Yes.. I really do.", he answered her. Azula smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to show up Zu-Zu. Where's your lap dog? Or did she get tired of you as well?". Fang stepped out at the mention of her being a dog once again and held out her hands in an offensive posture.

"Ah, there's the faithful kept pet.", Azula said, still trying to provoke Fang. Fang kept her emotions in check and said nothing, wanting Azula to make the first move. "Leave this place.", Zuko threatened. "I'm not going anywhere.", Azula answered, holding two fingers up, ready to strike.

Azula finally made the first move, she shot a stike of blue lightening toward Zuko, pushing him back a little. Fang shot a fireball toward Azula who quickly dodged the attack. Her focus was on the avatar and hardly any on Fang. She shot a large string of blue fire toward the Avatar who was currently trying to fly away from the battle scene.

Fang followed after her, shooting fireballs at Azula from behind. She could hear Azula grunt in frustration as she had to take her focus off the Avatar and dodge Fang's attacks. Zuko had finally gotten up and joined Fang, shooting fireball after fireball toward her.

Fang watched as Azula lured the Avatar into a house. She was trying to get him in a closed area so he couldn't fly away. It was a smart plan but she could tell Azula was having a hard time with Zuko and herself always on her back.

Fang's head turned to the right quickly when she noticed the water tribe girl running toward them. She disappeared into the building after Azula and shortly ran out, luring Azula away from the Avatar. "Good to see you, Fang.". Fang's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice. She couldn't contain the smile on her face of how happy she was.

Iroh stood next to Zuko, helping Zuko stand. "Thanks for coming Uncle", Zuko said. Fang smiled and ran toward Azula with the Avatar next to her, they were joined shortly by his friends. The plan was to trap her against a wall so she couldn't leave. Zuko came to stand beside his wife with his Uncle on his other side.

"Well look at this... enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done... I know when I'm beat. You got me. A Princess surrenders with honor.", Azula said. There was a quiet stillness and all of a sudden Azula moved. She was quick and before Fang could react a shot of blue fire went soaring toward Iroh. He grunted in pain and fell back making Zuko let out a shocked scream.

Fang quickly sent a fireball toward Azula but she was ready for it. She quickly blocked the fireball and created an orb of blue fire around her, acting like a shield to protect her. Fang could see the wide smirk on Azula's face as she orb exploded. Large clouds of smoke rose in front of all of them.

Fang tried desperately to see where Azula was fleeing to but it was no use, the Princess was gone. She heard Iroh grunt in pain again and knew that it was not time to worry about Azula at this moment. They needed to treat Iroh's wound before it the skin continued to rot from the burn.

The watertribe girl made a step toward them and Fang quickly put up her hands signaling for the girl to back off. "I can help.", she said, trying to take another step closer. "Leave us alone!", Zuko yelled, turning back toward them. Fang was surprised by Zuko's action. For once he had forgotten about the Avatar. For once it was his uncle that was the priority an not the boy.

Fang smiled sadly at the group and shook her head. "You should go.", she whispered, pointing to the forest. The water tribe boy didn't need to be told twice as he started heading in the way Fang had pointed with his companions slowly following him. A smile came to Fang's face as she saw the Avatar turn around and wave his hand toward her. She returned the wave and then turned to her husband and his uncle.

What a day it had been... she was exhausted. They needed to get Iroh to medical attention and they all need a comfy bed to rest on for the night. They had been on that Ostrich much too long. Fang helped her husband sit Iroh up. They were going to get him to the nearest facility just up the hill and take it from there.

* * *

"How are you feeling?", Zuko asked his Uncle as he sat up from the bed. They had made it to a run-down inn with only a few people. The bed creaked as Fang sat up, folding her robe over herself to keep warm. "Still some pain but I'll manage.", Iroh answered, holding his wound with his right hand

"Azula struck you with a surprise attack.", Zuko answered him. "Somehow that's not so surprising.", Iroh answered, folding his hands together. The comment brought a soft laugh from Fang. Something, she realized, she hadn't done in quite a long time.

"Uncle... It's inevitable that I will meet Azula again... please, I need you to teach me more advanced fire bending.", Zuko said, an almost pleading sound in his voice. Fang moved her red eyes to Iroh, unsure of how this was going to play out. She didn't want to be separated again. Iroh stayed silent and then slowly nodded. "I think it is time we resumed your training."

* * *

Zuko had been training for hours and he still was not able to produce any of the blue fire that Azula had. "You need to get rid of the hostility inside you. Your mind must be clear.", Iroh directed Zuko. "What hostility?", Zuko said, frustration coating his words.

"The frustration you harbor toward your father, toward your sister and to your life...", Iroh said slowly, frowning a little. "I'm not frustrated with my father.", Zuko retorted, trying to create the blue fire once again. Fang came to sit beside Iroh.

"He will never be able to create it if he doesn't clear his mind... I was afraid of this...", Iroh whispered to her. Fang frowned. "Perhaps.. there is a different technique that you could teach him.", Fang whispered, not wanting to let her husband hear.

Iroh slowly stroked his bear and contemplated. "Perhaps there is.", he said, more to himself than to her. He slowly stood and walked over to Zuko. "That's enough of this lesson. I want to teach you how to redirect lightening.", Iroh said as he slowly started to explain the process.

They had practiced the stance for hours and it seemed that Zuko was really understanding. "Perfect, my nephew. You have the technique down perfectly.", Iroh said, smiling with pride at Zuko. "Great! I'm ready to try with real lightening.", Zuko said, a rare smile appearing on his face.

Iroh's eyes widened. "What are you crazy? I'm not going to shoot lightening at you.", Iroh said, looking very shocked. "I thought that was the point... to learn to protect myself from it.", Zuko retorted. "Yes but I'm not going to attack you... if you're lucky you won't ever have to use that technique in your life.", Iroh said, turning to walk back toward Fang.

"Well if you wont' help me... I'll find my own lightening.", Zuko answered. Fang stood up quickly, she wasn't about to let Zuko leave again and separate their group. Zuko moved toward their Ostrich and Fang made a step toward him but Iroh quickly place a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go, Fang. He needs to do this on his own.", Iroh whispered. Fang felt turmoil inside her, she was tired of Zuko being so difficult but at the same time she loved him more than anything. She watched as Zuko rode off further into the desert until he was out of sight.

Fang sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her short hair. "What am I going to do with him, Iroh?", she whispered, feeling a little desperate. Iroh said nothing but patted Fang's shoulder. "There will be times when you will have to make big decisions Fang... it could effect your marriage... your life.", Iroh said as he walked back toward a large tree to find some shade.

"I would like to just be a normal couple.", Fang said, turning to look at Iroh. For the first time Fang really felt as though her marriage with Zuko was not going to withstand the stress of being in exile. A chuckle came from Iroh at her comment. "I don't think that will ever be possible with my nephew."

* * *

It had been four days since that incident and Zuko seemed to be in a slightly better mood. They had all boarded a large ferry where many refuges were sitting and mingling amongst themselves. There next stop was Ba Sing Se where they would hide as refuges from the Fire Nation.

From what Iroh said, it would be the safest place to be and a place where they could be seen during the day and not be questioned. She had never been to the Earth Kingdom Capital before but had always dreamed of it.

She couldn't help but feel a little excited to hear the magnificent city Iroh always talked about. Once they arrived they would need to find a job to make some money and find housing. The warm sea breeze hit Fang's face as she breathed in the salty air.

She had missed the sea a lot more then she had thought. She had put some distance between Zuko and herself even if she felt a little guilty about it. She hadn't taken his hand or stood by his side in quite a few days.

Fang had felt torn about it but perhaps putting some distance between her and her husband would make him appreciate her a little more. Her heart was starting to ache from always being considered second to the Avatar or beating Azula in a duel.

"Who would have thought after all these years that I would return to the scene of my greatest military defeat... as a tourist!", Iroh said, smiling big. Zuko scowled. "We're not tourists.. we're poor refuges.", Zuko muttered, smelling some of the food he had been given.

It obviously didn't smell good as he didn't care to taste it. "I'm sick of eating rotten food and living in the dirt...", Zuko whispered, banging his fist on the railing of the ferry. "Aren't we all..." a voice came from behind Zuko, making him turn around.

The man took a step toward Zuko. "My name's Jet and these are my 'freedom fighters', Smellerbee and Longshot.", the man said. "Hello.", Zuko said turning his back toward them. Jet's eyes traveled to Fang who was looking at the ocean. "And 'Hello' to you. May I say you're very beautiful", Jet said, taking Fang's hand and placing a kiss on it. Zuko frowned as he watched but decided not to say anything.

Fang eyes the young man, that was probably around her husband's age or a little younger, smiled and gently pulled her hand away from his. "Fang, nice to meet you.", she said, smiling and bowing her head politely. Jet turned to Zuko.

"Here's the deal.. I hear the captain is eating like a king while us refuges have to eat off his scraps.. doesn't seem fair does it?". Jet asked, pointing up to the Captain's cabin. "What sort of king is he eating like?", Iroh said, holding his empty stomach. "The fat happy kind.", Jet answered.

"You wanna help us.. _liberate _some food?", Jet asked, smirking big. Fang felt a shot of worry go through her. Something wasn't sitting right in the pit of her stomach. This man, from what she could tell, was not to be trusted. He had an aura about him that was just... uncomfortable.

Zuko stared down at his bowl for a little while before throwing it into the water. "I'm in.", he answered making Jet smirk wider. . "Great. We'll strike at nightfall.", Jet said, walking off toward another end of the ferry. Fang frowned and looked at Zuko. "I don't think you should get involved with him, my prince...", she whispered, shaking her head slowly.

"Don't worry about it, Fang.". Zuko said as he turned back to look at the ocean. Almost as if he was tired of her giving her own opinion. Fang let out a sigh. He was going to do what he wanted anyways so there was no point in wasting her breath.

Once night had fallen, Zuko and Jet disappeared to rob the captain's cabin. Fang bit her bottom lip and leaned her arm against the railing of the ferry. "How are you doing? You two seem distant.", Iroh said, stroking his beard. Fang stayed silent for a moment. She didn't know exactly how to answer that question.

"I... I don't know... I guess it's finally hitting me that... he'll never be the boy I knew when I was younger. We'll never have that perfect marriage that every girl dreams of having... Iroh, I don't want to get used to the fact that I will always be second to the Avatar and Azula. I want to be the most important thing in his life like he is to me...", she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Iroh said nothing but patted her shoulder. "He is very confused right now... I will agree that he takes you for granted but please, give him some time.. I know he cares about you very much.", Iroh assured her. Fang nodded slowly and turned her gaze back to the ocean. She could hear Zuko and Jet's voice from the other side of the ferry.

It seemed that their mission had been a success and they were now passing out food to other refuges. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned expecting to see her husband but instead it was Jet. Her red eyes looked up at his face as she took a step back, realizing how close he was to her. "Here.", he said, smiling at her and holding out a rice bowl to her.

He lifted the lid to show her what was inside, the smell of roasted pig and rice filled the air. It smelled delightful and made her mouth water. It had been a long time since she had eaten a good meal. "Thank you.", she whispered and gently took it from his hands.

He smiled and placed both hands on her shoulders. "You must be cold with that thin cloth.", he said. Fang shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you.", she whispered taking a step to the side and getting out of his grasp. "Well if you need any warming.. I'll gladly help.", Jet flirted, turning on his heels and walking back to his friends.

Fang shook her head and set the bowl on the railing beside her. She wasn't particularly hungry even though the food smelled so good. Perhaps she was just being defiant and stubborn but she didn't care. Zuko was sitting with Jet but kept stealing glances at his wife from time to time.

As he finished eating his food he noticed that she hadn't even taken a bit from hers. He slowly stood and walked over to her. "You haven't eaten.", he stated, making her turn her back toward him. "Oh... I forgot about it. I suppose I'm not that hungry.", she answered him.

Zuko frowned and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He could feel how cold her skin making him increasingly worried. "You're cold.", he said, wrapping his arm around her tighter. She nodded slowly but said nothing. "Eat.", he instructed her again. Fang said nothing and reached for the bowl and opened it, smelling the roast pork once again.

She slowly took a bite and savored it. It was rich, sweet and salty at the same time. It was the best thing she had ever tasted..though that might have been exaggerating because she hadn't had a good meal in months. "What's wrong, Fang?", Zuko asked, looking down at his wife. "Nothing my pr-" Zuko squeezed her arm to remind her not to call him that for fear that other people would hear.

"I mean... nothing..dear.", she said, correcting herself. She smiled up at him softly. "I suppose I'm just tired.", she said, taking another bit of the roasted pork. Zuko frowned but decided to just leave the issue alone. "Come sit with me when you're ready.", he said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Zuko walked back toward the group where Jet looked up at him. He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry... I uh.. didn't know you two were together.. If I knew I wouldn't have said.. some of the things I said.", he said. "It's okay. You didn't know. Actually, she's my wife.", Zuko stated, not wanting to have any awkward tension. Jet eyes grew wide and then went back to normal. "You're a lucky guy then."

* * *

**End of Ch.14**


	15. Ch15: Ba Sing Se

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.15: Ba Sing Se**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

Fang finished her meal and walked to them, sitting beside her husband who reached over and threaded his fingers with hers. He was done seeing Jet flirt with his wife and was going to make it a point to show Jet they were married.

"I hear that people eat like this everyday in Ba Sing Se... I can't wait to set my sights on that wall.", Jet said, as he looked at Zuko and Fang. "It is a magnificent sight.", Iroh said, nodding his head. "So you've been there before?", Jet asked.

"Once... when I was a different man.", Iroh stated, moving his gaze to the other side of the boat. Fang felt like hugging Iroh. He had been through much and she thought of him as very brave for setting foot back into a place that she was sure was very hard for him.

It would probably bring back a lot of painful memories but she knew that it was the best situation for all of them. "I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of as well... that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se.. to get a fresh start and a second chance.", Jet said.

"I believe in second chances. I'm sure you will be able to find peace.", Fang said, smiling a little. "We should get some sleep. We'll be arriving tomorrow.", Iroh suggested. Fang nodded, her body ached and all she wanted to do was sleep.

They all grabbed a piece of tarp to lay on. Zuko spread out both of there's side by side and motioned for her to lay down. She smiled softly and did so, moving close to him, wanting his body warmth. Since nightfall it had become increasingly colder and it didn't seem like the Captain was going to be generous with his blankets.

* * *

Fang's eyes slowly slid open. As her gaze focused she noticed Jet and her husband standing side by side looking out at the ocean. She closed her eyes quickly, she knew it probably wasn't good to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it.

"You know.. as soon as I saw your scar I knew exactly who you were.", she heard Jet say. Fang frowned, he knew who they were? How? Perhaps he had seen the wanted posters in different shops that Azula had been passing out?

"You're an outcast... like me. And us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each others back because no one else will.", Jet finished. Fang's body relaxed, she hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. "I've realized lately... that being on your own isn't always the best path.", Zuko said.

Fang's mouth dropped a little at that statement. Had her husband really just said that.. perhaps he was going to change. She slowly stood up pretending like she was waking up and hadn't heard anything. "Good Morning", she greeted to both of them and slowly stood, making her way over to Iroh.

She could see the massive wall approaching quickly. It was a site to see for sure, the tan bricks piled miles high above. She turned to look back at Iroh to wake him up but was surprised to see that he was already awake. His eyes fell on the wall as he said nothing. No greeting to her or his nephew.. he just continued to stare at the wall with memories of his defeat flooding his mind.

"All passengers prepare to disembark off the ferry.", a voice from a speaker sounded. Fang slowly stood from the ground and made her way over to her husband who was looking toward the wall as well. "We'll find peace here, my pr-", Zuko nudged her side. "Lee.", she quickly corrected herself.

Zuko said nothing but placed a hand on her shoulder. She wondered if he had given up this hope of finding The Avatar and of gaining back his honor but somehow she doubted it. He wouldn't have changed that quickly.

The ferry slowly came to a halt and all the passengers were ushered off. Fang stepped onto the land and felt relief fill her. It was like they had stepped into a place that would be their new home, their new safe haven.

A small smile spread across her face as she looked out at all the relieved faces that stood and waited in line for their ticket. "We should sit and wait for the line to diminish.", Iroh suggested, leading Fang and Zuko to a nearby bench.

They sat their waiting as they watched people file in and receive their tickets after showing a passport. Fang looked up when she saw Jet coming to approach them again. This boy just didn't want to go away. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?, he asked, sitting next to Zuko.

Zuko nodded his head slowly and crossed his arms. Fang frowned but pretended like she was interested in something else in order to listen. A street vendor passed by selling tea which made Iroh very excited. "Jasmine, please?", Iroh said and held out a few coins for the vendor. He handed him a cup and poured the jasmine tea into it.

Iroh seemed at peace until he took a drink. "Ugh.. it's cold!", he exclaimed. Fang looked to see Iroh about to breathe fire into the cup to warm it but she stopped him. "Someone is going to see you!", she hissed at him. Iroh suddenly stopped and sighed.

"But I hate cold tea and this is such a waste.", he whined. Fang ignored him and turned her head back to "people watch". It was always interesting to watch families, couples and even elders walk by, all having smiles on their faces. "You and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. You wanna join the Freedom Fighters?", Jet asked, smiling proudly.

"Thanks.. but I don't think you want me in your gang.", Zuko answered. "Come on! We made a great team when we raided that Captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refuges.", Jet persisted. Zuko turned his head away from Jet. "I said 'no'.", he answered.

Fang could hear the irritation in her husbands voice as she turned back to look at Jet, pretending she had not heard a word. "Have it your way.", Jet answered. Fang watched him slowly stand up but he paused and looked at Iroh sipping his tea, steam billowing out from it.

Fang felt a shock of fear go through her. As he walked away, Zuko reached over and smacked the cup out of Iroh's hand. "What are you doing Fire bending your tea?! For a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move!", Zuko criticized under his breath.

* * *

There arrival had surprisingly went smoothly. They would be working as tea servers and they were set up with a small home. Iroh had already sought to it to start decorating the house with different flowers and vases.

Her husband didn't seem so thrilled, she could definitely tell that he did not intend to stay here the rest of his life. She felt mixed about it. She missed her home in the Fire Nation, of course, but.. if they lived peacefully and they lived comfortably... why wouldn't she want to stay here.

They could work their way up, get better jobs, even start a family of their own. Fang had always wanted to be a mother but.. it was never the right time. Being exiled or on the run was no place for a baby so she hadn't ever mentioned it.

They stood in front of the tea shop owner. "I think you all will do marvelous! I especially think you will bring lots of clientele!", he said smiling at Fang who blushed a little. Iroh kept fussing with the straps as he tried to get them to reach around him. Zuko was still scowling and looking down at his apron.

The hours passed and Fang was becoming accustomed to serving other people.. rather then people serving her. She would take their order and then bring their tea, serving each member at the table from elder to youngest. She was beginning to really like it.

She was at peace finally, no one was going to come after her and Azula wouldn't tread here for awhile. Fang could finally breathe the fresh air of freedom. It was a good system they had worked out. Iroh brewed the tea, Fang served and Zuko would clean up after the guests had left.

The tea shop owner seemed very pleased with them as the days passed on. He even offered them all a raise which was greatly welcomed. Fang was becoming increasingly more comfortable in the city then she ever thought she could... if only her husband felt the same.

He was back to being in his sour mood all the time and he had barely spoken to her since the day they set foot in the city. She knew it wasn't his idea of 'home' or 'happiness' but she wondered if he ever would be.

A sigh escaped her lips as she returned one of the empty tea pots back to the counter for Iroh to refill with the newly brewed oolong tea. She heard the front door of the little tea shop slam open. "I'm tired of waiting.", a familiar voice said. Fang snapped her neck toward it's direction and saw Jet standing in the doorway glaring at all of them.

"These three are fire benders!", he exclaimed, pointing at each of them. Fang mouth hung open a little as she tried to act like she didn't know what the man was talking about. "I know they're fire benders! I saw the old man heating his tea!", Jet said, explaining to the other customers.

Some of the men raised an eyebrow. "He works at a tea shop... what do you expect him to do?", one man said, holding up his cup. "They're fire benders I'm telling you!", Jet said again. She stepped forward and placed her hands up.

"Please sit down and don't create a ruckus. You're scaring the other customers.", she ordered, pretending like she didn't know Jet at all. "Don't talk to me like you don't know me.", he yelled at her, pointing on of his curved swords at her neck. That was enough for Zuko. He didn't want to create a scene but he wasn't about to allow anyone to point a sword at his wife's neck.

"Drop your swords, boy.", some of the male customers said, standing up from their seat. Jet looked toward Zuko. "You'll have to defend yourself.. then everyone will know.", he said, taking a step toward Fang. "Go ahead. Show them what you can do.", Jet said, taking another step toward Fang.

Zuko stepped forward, grabbing swords out of one of the off duty soldiers hilt. "You wanna a show. I'll give you a show."

* * *

**End of Ch.15**


	16. Ch16: Resolution?

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.16: Resolution?**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

Zuko stepped forward, grabbing swords out of one of the off duty soldiers hilt. "You wanna a show. I'll give you a show.", Zuko threatened. He had just about enough of Jet. First he was pushy in trying to get them to join and now he was threatening them and the customers in the shop.

Fang reached into her sleeve, she had hidden a few throwing knives attached to her arm with a strap. If she needed to defend herself.. she would. He took another step closer. "Stop.", she warned, gripping the knife between both of her fingers.

Jet took another step closer, without hesitating Fang shot her arm out, releasing the knife from her fingers. She had timed it perfectly so the knife would graze Jet's cheek. A few droplets of blood fell on the floor from the cut. "Next time I won't miss.", she said, holding another knife between her fingers.

Jet didn't have enough time to focus on Fang before Zuko kicked a table toward him. Jet jumped over it, swinging his sword toward Zuko. The sound of metal hitting metal rang out in the tiny restaurant. She watched as Jet lunged forward and cut the table in half, aiming for Zuko's feet with his curved blades.

Zuko was able to land a kick against Jet's stomach sending him flying out the window. Fang turned her head to the tea shop owner. "Please call the authorities before that man hurts my husband!", she yelled at him, making him come out of his shock. She didn't want it to escalate far enough to where Zuko would use firebending.

He hurried to the back of the shop where he could flag down a guard. "Please stop before we all get into trouble!", she heard Iroh's voice yell. Fang quickly hurried back to the front of the shop to see guards had come to see what was going on. "Drop your weapons!", they instructed.

"Arrest them! They're fire benders!", Jet said, pointing at them. "This poor boy is confused. We're just simple refugees.", Iroh said. Fang made her way over to her husband and held onto his arm, trying to appear as frail as possible. "Are you alright?", she whispered to him. He nodded slowly as she turned to give a worried look to the guards.

She hoped by playing up the innocent and frail act it would win her their sympathy. "This man wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my employees.", the owner said pointing at Jet. "It's true, sir. We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city!", one of the off duty guards said.

Iroh smiled softly. The two guards stepped forward. "Come with us son.", one ordered. Jet swung his sword back but the man appeared to be wearing some type of glove made of rock that was able to deflect the blade and hold onto it. They quickly tied his arms behind his back and started to drag him away.

"You don't understand! They're fire benders! You have to believe me!", Jet screamed as they drag him away and threw him into a moving cart where they took him away. Fang let out a sigh. What a crazy night. She just wanted to go home to their little house and go to sleep.

Zuko handed the swords back to the off duty guard and wrapped his arm around her, leading her back into the tea shop.

* * *

Fang slowly awoke as Iroh rustled in the back for some of his items. She watched through blurry eyes as he grabbed the picture of his son and some incense. It was that day again, huh? His sons birthday. A frown came to her face.

Poor Iroh... he must miss him so much. She didn't want to get up and show she had noticed what he was doing. Better to let him leave in peace and then she would get up. When Iroh did finally exit she slowly got up and put on one of her earth kingdom dresses on. It wasn't what she was use to but.. it would do.

She fastened her hair with a little barrette on the side to pull the bangs out of her eyes and set about putting on some of her makeup. She rolled the black paint over her eye lid with a thin brush and reached in her small purse for the red paint. Taking out the fuller brush she was about to paint her lips when Zuko came in.

"Morning.", he greeted her, wrapping his arm around her from behind. She smiled at him, looking at him through the mirror. "I have something planned for you.", he said, kissing her cheek. Fang raised an eyebrow a little surprised.

"My uncle will be gone all day so lets enjoy the alone time.", Zuko said, running his fingers through his hair to fix it. Fang smiled and slowly ran the brush across her lips, painting them a deep red color. "Where are you taking me?", she asked, turning around in her stool to look at him.

"Surprise.", he said, holding out his hand for her to take. Fang felt her heart flutter.. she had felt so disconnected from her husband since arriving in the big city and she had really missed just being alone with him.

They first arrived at a small restaurant where they ordered warm soup for the both of them. It was cold out and warm soup was just the thing that Fang was craving. The soup consisted of many vegetables, cabbage, carrots, peas, corn and had some type of grilled meat in it.

She thought it might be better to not know and eat it then know and be nauseous the rest of the night. Zuko had been oddly attentive to her. Perhaps he had noticed the distance between them as well. She reached a hand across the table and held his.

"Thank you for taking me out today.", she smiled honestly. "It's nothing. We haven't had a chance to do anything in the city together... just us.", he answered. Fang nodded and sought back to eating her soup.

"Fang.", he said, making her look up. Her eyes fell on her husband, a serious look upon his face. "I've thought a lot about being here... about making a life here.", he said. Fang felt her heart lift up a little bit. "I think... I could learn to like it here.", he said hesitantly.

Fang's eyes widened. "Really?", she asked, very surprised. "I know you have been wanting to start a family...", Zuko said, scratching the back of his head. Fang felt her heart flutter again. "So... we can try?", Fang asked, still hopeful. Zuko slowly nodded his head.

Fang never felt so happy since they had been exiled. They had a chance for a fresh start and Zuko was finally starting to warm up to it. They could start a family and live the rest of their lives here. Away from the Fire Lord. Away from Azula. No more evading the Fire Nation. Now more chasing the Avatar. Just.. a normal life.

"Come on. There's somewhere else I want to go.", he said, holding out his hand for her to take. She smiled and took it as she intertwined their fingers together. They walked for awhile, talking about their childhood and reminiscing on how they wished they could go back to it.

When they came to a clearing Fang looked around to see no one around. A large fountain sat in the center of the courtyard with unlit lanterns all around. "It's not much right now but just give it a few minutes.", Zuko assured her, leading her toward the fountain.

Fang smiled and looked at the large fountain, little lanterns were floating in the water. "Close your eyes.", Zuko instructed. Fang smiled and did so. She could hear Zuko rustling in the distance. "You can open them now.", Fang opened her red eyes and her mouth fell open.

The fountain was beautiful, Zuko had lit all the lanterns and now she was surrounded by the yellow light as it reflected off the water. "It's beautiful!", she exclaimed, looking at the water. She gently brushed her fingertips over the water.

Zuko smiled and wrapped his arm around her, placing a kiss on her cheek again. She turned to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for this... really.. it means a lot to me.", she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

He held her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I know. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I'm done chasing the Avatar.", he whispered back, making her cling onto him harder. Fang closed her eyes. "I love you.", she whispered to him, feeling him wrap his arms around her.

* * *

Fang continued to pour tea for the four customers at the table. Their uniforms were different. They were definitely soldiers but they seemed much.. meaner. "Who are those men?", she asked the tea shop owner when she moved back to the counter. "They are Dai Li soldiers.", he answered.

He seemed a little scared of them and ushered her to come to the back of the shop. "Dai Li?", she asked, lifting her eyebrow. "They a secretive and elite police force here in Ba Sing Se.", he explained. "They're intended purpose is to maintain and protect the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se but... they have become corrupt.", the teashop owner said, looking around as if one of the soldiers would pop out of the walls and imprison him.

Fang frowned. They were supposed to be protecting people but if the people of Ba Sing Se feared them so much then something was wrong. She bowed slightly and smiled up at the shop owner. "Thank you for explaining this to me. If you don't mind I need to get back to my home. My husband is very sick.", she said.

The man's eyes widened. "I am sorry to hear that.", he said, stroking his beard. "He has had a high fever the last two night and not much of an appetite. I have been giving him lots of water but nothing seems to want to bring the temperature down.", Fang said, frowning more.

"Here! Take this. Boil this in water and have him drink. ", he said, holding out a little bag with some herbs. Fang smiled and thanked the teashop owner, exiting out quickly and walking toward her home. She hadn't seen much of the Dai Li since they had been here but now they were everywhere walking around.

Had she not paid attention or were there more of them? As she stepped into the house she saw Iroh warming some tea. "How is he?", she asked softly. Iroh frowned and lifted the pot off of the fire. "He is in turmoil with himself. He is choosing another path from what he thought was his destiny. His mind is confused.", Iroh stated.

Fang sighed and went into the room where Zuko was. She knelt down and took out a cloth, dipping it into a water bucket nearby and cleaned the sweat off of his face. He wasn't really ready to change in his heart.

He must of thought he was ready when he told her but now he had made himself sick. Her heart felt a little heavy as she knew once again that starting a family would be out of the question until Zuko was sure.

"Fang.", she heard him whisper. "Yes?", she asked, brushing the hair out of his face. "So thirsty.", he said, sitting up. His body had lost a little bit of muscle and he seemed a little thinner to her. She gently rested her hands on his chest.

"Stay. I will get it for you. You need to stay under the blankets and sweat it out.", she advised. Zuko ignored her and grabbed the bucket from beside her drinking all of it. He threw it against the wall after, making her wince. He coughed a little and laid back down, closing his eyes.

Iroh came to sit beside her. "Iroh. What can I do?", she pleaded. Iroh shook his head. "Let him be, Fang. He needs to rest. "You should know this is not a natural sickness.", Iroh said. "What's happening?", Zuko whispered, worry on his face. Iroh sighed.

"You're critical decision to stay here in the city... has made such a conflict with the image you have of yourself that you are not at war within your own mind and body.", Iroh answered him. Fang frowned, she felt a little bit guilty. Part of this was her fault.

"What's that mean?!", Zuko asked, a little frustrated. He was about to say more but he started to cough again and laid back down. "You are going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience but when you come out of it... you will be a better person.", Iroh whispered to him.

Fang nodded and stayed by her husbands side. She wanted to rest beside him but she didn't want to in front of Iroh. She clasped her hand with his and awaited for her husband to get well. "Let's speak in a different room. He will be alright. He needs quiet and rest.", Iroh said, slowly standing up.

It was a little uncharacteristic of Iroh but Fang stood up and walked out of the room. "I'll put on a pot of tea.", Iroh said. Fang knelt down by the table they had bartered a couple of copper pieces for. She ran her fingers over the scratches on the surface, feeling the cracks in the wood.

Iroh came shortly after, hot tea pot in hand. He placed it in the middle between them and handed her a cup. "Fang. I know you are worried about Zuko but trust me… he will come out of this.". This brought a smile to Fang's face knowing her husband would be okay. She reached over, pouring Iroh's tea first and then hers.

"However… I'm not so sure he'll be the man you want him to be...", Iroh said, sipping a little jasmine tea. Fang raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?", she inquired. Iroh sighed and set down his cup. "I don't know what my nephew promised you a few days ago but it is obvious that he didn't believe those words with his heart…". Fang frowned a little.

"I know… he promised me… we could start a life together.. start a family.", Fang whispered. Iroh frowned deeper. "He isn't ready Fang.. he's still clinging to the idea of being a Prince. Fang… I need you to understand. I mean this from my heart, not as Zuko's uncle. I mean this coming from a person who cares about you and your well being." Fang sat attentive, her stomach feeling more and more nauseous.

She heard Zuko yell out from inside the room. He had been having night terrors often the past night and it seemed it was going to continue. "You need to look deep within your heart on what you desire. What do you want in life? I know you want to make a life here." he paused.

"I don't know if my nephew will ever be able to give you the family that you want, Fang. There are times when we have to make hard decisions… and this might be the toughest in your life. Look deep within your heart and decide whether Zuko is worth the wait or is worth not having a family. He may come around… or he may never. You need to do what is best for yourself… with or without Zuko."

Fang deep down knew Iroh was right but she had never wanted to face reality. "I know you don't want to chase the Avatar for the rest of your life.", Iroh stated, he took another sip of tea before looking her straight in the eye.

"I know what you did that day at the South Pole. You let the Avatar go.". Fang felt her heartbeat increase, she was sure no one had seen her but it seemed she hadn't been careful enough. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I desire peace and balance between the nations, Iroh.", Fang admitted. "Then even more so you need to look within yourself and see if Zuko is the person you truly want and _should_ be with.". Fang was beside herself. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks but she managed to hold them back.

"I understand, Iroh. Thank you for your consideration.", she said, quickly standing up and walking back to where Zuko was laying down. She knew Iroh was absolutely right but she didn't want to talk about it.. not right now at least. She frowned and ran her fingers through Zuko's hair softly while he slept.

_He's right... If you don't change.. I have to make a choice.._

* * *

**End of Ch.16**


	17. Ch17: Fang's Decision Pt 1

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.17: Fang's Decision Pt. 1**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

Fang stood in front of the mirror, examining her short hair. Her fingertips glided along the jagged ends of her black hair. She was beginning to like it though she still missed her long beautiful hair that everyone had always praised her for.

She could smell Iroh cooking jook again for breakfast though she didn't mind. She actually liked the taste however, if their budget had permitted, it would have been great to have meat and vegetables. Her eyes widened when she heard Zuko's voice.

She quickly poked her head out of the doorway to the bathroom, leaning her body against the doorway. "What's that smell?", he asked his Uncle. "It's jook... I don't think you would like it.", Iroh said, frowning a little. Zuko leaned over the pot and took the aroma in once again.

"Actually.. it smells delicious. I would love a bowl, Uncle.", Zuko answered, making Fang stare at him. "Now that your fever is gone... you seem different somehow?, Iroh said, spooning some of the jook into a bowl for him.

"Are you feeling alright?", Iroh asked him, raising an eyebrow. "It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop. Fang is happy here and we're going to start a family. Things are looking up, Uncle.", Zuko said, kneeling down near the table.

She slowly walked over and grabbed the bowl from him and sat next to Zuko. Zuko leaned over and gave Fang a kiss on the cheek but not before whispering "We could start right now.", into her ear, making her blush a little.

She was interested to see how long Zuko's good attitude was going to last but decided she wouldn't over think it too much and just enjoy it while it lasted. He was right though, Iroh's new tea shop was ready to open and she was quite happy with how she had decorated the place.

Large round wooden tables that would seat at least four people and large handwoven dragon rugs. She was happy to know that she could assist Iroh with one of his biggest dreams. The smile on the older mans face was priceless.

She was going to act as one of the servers from time to time, hoping to meet new people that she could one day call a friend. After all if they were going to make a life here.. they were going to need friends. She didn't know where life was going to take her but she knew for certain, The Jasmine Dragon was going to be the best tea shop in the city!

They had even been invited to serve tea for the Earth King. It seemed like so much negativity in their lives was finally looking up. It was almost too good to be true. She could see Iroh was little nervous but at the same time very excited to meet Earth Kingdom royalty.

* * *

A carriage came for them the next morning. Fang had dressed herself in a traditional Earth Kingdom dress, with a gold hair ornament. Zuko had been in a good mood all day and it seemed that today was going to be the same.

He smiled and leaned over her, kissing her softly as they waited for Iroh to come into the carriage. "You look beautiful.", Zuko whispered to her making her smile. "Thank you, My Prince.", she whispered back, kissing him again.

If Zuko was going to continue with this positive attitude then she was ready to start a family. Zuko's hand wrapped around hers and held it tightly. "My Prince?", she asked, looking up at him. Zuko played with the tips of her hair. "Hmm?", he answers her, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I'm ready to start a family.", she smiled big, caressing the side of his face. Zuko smiled, genuinely happy and kissed her again, a kiss filled with love and happiness that Fang couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Iroh opened the door to the carriage making them have to break away from each other.

"I can't believe we're heading to the Earth Kingdom Palace!", he exclaimed as he climbed in next to Zuko. The carriage pulled them along till they got to the Earth Kindgom Palace. Guards greeted as they stepped out of the carriage.

Zuko reach out his hand for Fang's, making her smile as she took it. "Many times I imagined myself here.. but I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead we are guests." Destiny is a funny thing.", Iroh mused, making Fang look down at the older man.

They were brought into a large room with green walls and a large gold rug. A single table was in the middle of the room where they would pour the tea. On the other side of the table was a large throne where presumably the Earth King would sit.

Large vases stood in each corner of the room that must have cost more money then their new home. They waited for a little while but there was no sign of the Earth King. Fang frown, beginning to get worried. Why hadn't the Earth King come out yet?

"What's taking so long?", Zuko said, crossing his arms. Fang looked around, scanning the room. Something was wrong. "Maybe the Earth King overslept?", Iroh, suggested. Fang turned her direction to a group of man that walked out from one of the side entrances, the Dai Li.

Fang frowned, something's definitely not right. The Dai Li surrounded the three guests. "It's tea time.", a very familiar voice spoke. Fang knew that voice all too well. Azula. Zuko stood up quickly. "Have you met the Dai Li? They're Earth Benders but they have a killer instinct that's so Fire Bender. I just love it.", Aluza said, smirking.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname, "The Dragon of the West"?, Iroh asked. "I'm not interested in a lengthy history lesson, Uncle", Azula said, looking at her nails. "It's more of a demonstration really.", he answered her back.

Iroh took a sip of tea, Fang could feel Zuko's hand on her back. They were going to have to run quickly. Iroh blew fire at all of the Dai Li agents, they backed away not expecting Iroh to attack them. Fang felt Zuko push her hard toward the door.

Not missing a step she moved as quickly as she could in her dress out the door. She dodged a few stray boulders from the Dai Li. Iroh shot a sting of lightning toward the wall, blasting a hole into it. It wasn't a long way down but they certainly weren't on the first floor.

Iroh jumped down first, he landed with a thud making Fang wince. Fang turned to look at her husband who pushed her a little. Iroh held out his hands to catch Fang so he could break her fall. "Jump.", Zuko ordered, pushing her toward the edge of the building.

Fang nodded her head, took a deep breath and jumped, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the ground rushing toward her. Strong arms broke her fall as she opened her eyes. Iroh bent down a little, letting her step down onto the ground, safely. "Come on, jump.", Iroh yelled up at Zuko.

"No! I'm tired of running! It's time I faced Azula.", Zuko announced. Fang's eyes widened as she took a step to run back in the building. Iroh shook his head and quickly grabbed her hand. "Come on. We have to let him.", he said, pulling her alongside the palace walls. "He's going to get himself captured!", Fang exclaimed looking around to see Dai Li agents were everywhere.

Iroh quickly shot another string of lightning at one of the outer walls allowing them to escape into a dark alley. She could hear the Dai Li running around outside looking for them. "My nephew does not think these things through…", Iroh whispered, looking at the ground. Fang paused and sighed. "What do we do now?", she asked, panting slightly to catch her breath. Iroh shook his head and slumped down on the floor. They needed to come up with a plan and fast.

* * *

"Do I have the plan right?", Fang asked. Iroh nodded. "The only way we're going to know where my nephew is being held… is to have you be captured as well. We can only hope that they put you in the same cell and you're both able to break out. I trust your instincts Fang and you are more than good enough to take on Azula.

I will alert the Avatar and beg him for his assistance.", Iroh stated making Fang smile. "Okay..", she whispered. Fang slowly walked out of the hallway and made her way back toward the palace. She had ripped her dress when they made their getaway but at least it made it easier to move around.

She slicked back through the hole that they had escaped through and saw some Dai Li agents standing outside. Fang tried to listen to what they were saying but all she could hear was mumbling. Fang held her hands together, making a ball of fire between her palms.

She shot it toward one purposely, missing the other. The other quickly shot a hand made of earth toward her, hitting her in the arm and clamping tight. She winced and tried to struggle out of it but was hit by another before she could get out of the other.

A smile spread across her face as she was pushed down on the ground by another Dai Li. She yelped as one yanked at her hair to pull her back up to a sitting position. She bit the man's hand as hard as she could, she would do anything to have this man take her to where her husband was being held.

"We've brought you some company.", the Dai Li soldier said as he threw Fang into a deep hole. She yelped as her shoulder hit the hard ground. Is this where they were keeping Zuko? She shook her head to move some of the hair out of her eyes. Her red eyes looked up to see the water tribe girl.

"You.", the girl whispered back. Fang quickly sat up and looked around. "Is my husband with you?", she asked urgently. The young girl shook her head making Fang frown. Where we they keeping him? "Why are you here?", the girl asked, very puzzled. Fang brushed herself off and sighed.

"My sister-in-law is not very found of me.", she answered, smiling a little. "Sister-in-law?.. Wait, Zuko's your husband?!", the water tribe girl asked astonished. Fang smiled and nodded her head. "Why are you helping us then? That day at the South Pole… you let us escape.".

Fang ran her fingers through her hair, getting the strands of hair that were tickling her nose. "I desire peace. Whether my husband likes it or not… the Avatar is our only hope for peace." Fang answered, as the girls facial expression stayed puzzled.

"Because I do not want the the Firelord to have control over the world. There must be balance. There must be. Without balance the world will crumble. The four elements must coincide.". Katara slowly nodded and realized that Fang was with them. She was on their side. "What is your name?", Fang asked, to break the silence.

"Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe", she answered. Fang smiled and bowed her head a little. "Fang, exiled Princess of the Fire Nation.". Katara seemed a little taken aback. "It's very nice to meet you Katara.", Fang said, bowing her head a little making the girl blush.

"I only ask of one thing in return for my act of kindness.", Fang whispered. Katara cocked her head to the side. "Sure?" Fang looked directly into Katara's blue eyes. "Never tell Zuko what I did that day. I would be imprisoned for treason.", she said. Katara frowned. "But you're his-" but she was cut off by Fang again.

"It does not matter what I am to him. I may be his wife but if I am branded as a trader then he has no choice but to imprison me. It is the will of the Fire Nation. Do not speak of what I did, I beg of you.", Fang pleaded. Her tone was harsh but eager. Katara had to agree to do it.

She owed a debt to this woman."W-we should find a way to get out of here.", Katara said, waving her hand to play it off. Fang smiled and nodded. "My husband's uncle has gone to look for the Avatar and beg him for his assistance. The girl seemed to keep a great distance between them. "Are you scared of me, Katara?", Fang asked, taking a step forward.

The Water Tribe girl seemed very uncomfortable and about to jump at even the slightest noise. "I've just... never met another person from the Fire Nation who wasn't trying to kill me. Fang smiled. "You will learn that we're all not bad people, Katara.", she stated, closing her red eyes.

There was a rumbling from the distance that made the woman stop talking. "What is that-?"..Fang started to say but was interrupted by a large boulder that fell from above. The next to follow was the Avatar and Iroh.

"Katara!", the young boy yelled and ran to her. "Fang! Are you alright?", Iroh asked, trotting up to her. Fang smiled and nodded. "Where is my nephew?", he asked, peering around the bright green crystals that scattered around the tunnel.

"They must be holding him in a different cell.", Fang answered. Fang's eyes turned to the Avatar who smiled shyly. Fang smiled back and bowed her head again. "Young Avatar, I desire peace between all the nations. Please.. you must defeat my Father-in-law.", Fang said.

He seemed taken aback but smiled and nodded. "I'm going to protect everyone. The whole world is counting on me.", he said, standing tall. For such a young child he seemed like an adult at times. "You can call me Aang by the way.", he said, smiling big.

Fang smiled back at him. "Fang, exiled Princess of the Fire Nation. I'm afraid I must selfishly ask for your help.", she whispered. Aang nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, listening intently to what she had to say.

"My husband is being held somewhere nearby. He was captured before me and I have to find him before he is taken back to the Fire Nation to be executed. I'm sorry Zuko has chased you around the world but he is confused on what his destiny holds. Please... help me.", she pleaded.

Aang could see the pain in her eyes a little as she talked about her husband. He was going to help her even if that meant helping Zuko. He vowed to save everyone and that included his enemy.

* * *

The Avatar broke through another wall. Where on earth had they taken her husband? They must have been looking for about an hour now. Another tunnel. Nothing. Fang was becoming more and more worried. Another tunnel. Nothing. Had they kept him in the palace? Another tunnel.

As the dust cleared from the moved rocks, Fang could see they were in a bigger room once again. Crystals lined the cave giving everything a green glow. Her eyes fixed on her husband who was leaning against the wall. "Zuko!", Iroh yells as he races forward towards his nephew. Fang quickly followed after him leaving Katara and the Avatar behind.

She watches as Zuko's eyes fall on the Avatar and didn't move. Iroh hugged Zuko before letting him go with a big grin on his face. Fang smiled at her husband, happy to see him. She reached with one hand, caressing his cheek and then placed a kiss on his lips and then let her hand fall to his shoulder. Zuko frowned as he looked from Fang to his uncle.

"I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?". The Avatar seemed to get annoyed with this comment. "Saving you, that's what!", he said with an attitude. Zuko lunged forward but was held back by Iroh putting a hand over Zuko's chest.

"No Zuko! It's time we talked.", Iroh commanded. Fang felt so nervous as she watched her husband's eyes fall to the ground. How was he going to respond to this? She only hoped it would be the way she imagined. She wanted to start a family and to live here with Zuko. They would grow old together and watch their children grow up and start a family of their own.

Iroh turned and smiled at The Avatar. "Go on ahead and meet your other friends and we'll catch up with you.", Iroh stated. The Avatar and Katara seemed a little unsure of themselves but still leave back through the tunnels. Zuko's eyes fell on Fang.

"Why…?", he whispered, not believing what he just witnessed. Iroh sighed and spoke up before Fang could. "You are not the man you used to be a few weeks ago, you are stronger, freer and wiser than ever before and now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to make a choice.", Iroh stated.

Fang frowned, she only hoped that Zuko would make the right choice. Silence fell over all three of them. "Please understand..", Fang whispered to him making him turn to her. She had a pleading look in her eye, she meant it with her heart. This is what she truly wanted.

Just as Zuko was about to answer the green crystals shot out and completely entrapped Iroh and Fang. She struggled to get her hand away from the grasp of the cold hardened earth but it wouldn't budge.

An all too familiar voice spoke again. "I expected this kind of treachery from you two but not my own brother. Zuko. Prince Zuko. You're a lot of things but you're not a traitor.". Fang's eyes looked up to see Azula standing before them.

* * *

**End of Ch.17**


	18. Ch18: Fang's Decision Pt 2

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.18: Fang's Decision Pt. 2**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

Hi All,

I just wanted to add a little note in here from me. I really appreciate all the reviews and messages about my story. It brings a smile to my face when I see them.

~xamandaluvsyax

* * *

Fang frowned deeply as she kept trying to break free. The Dai Li agents that stood next to Azula must have earth bended the rock to imprison both of them. Zuko angrily pointed at Fang and Iroh. "Release them immediately.", he demanded.

It's not too late for you Zuko. You can redeem yourself.", Azula said, a slight smirk on her face. Fang's eyes widened. Zuko was in such a sensitive state.. he might actually believe Azula. "My Prince, no.", she whispered to him, looking toward him with wide eyes.

Azula's sharp eyes snapped toward Fang. "Quiet Fang! Why don't you let him decide?", she snapped, turning back to her brother. "I need you Zuko. I've planned this day for awhile. If you help me.. you will have father's love. Isn't that what you have always wanted?", Azula asked, using sneaky techniques to try to convince her brother to join her side.

"Zuko! I'm begging you. Look and see what is in your heart.", Iroh yelled at his nephew. It had to happen now. He had to make a choice that would forever change his future. Fang only hoped that what he chose was in her favor and not his father's. Azula sighed.

"You are free to choose. I will follow The Avatar up ahead.", she announced and made her way through the same tunnel that Aang and Katara had went through. Zuko stayed silent and fire bended toward Fang, breaking the crystal that bound her.

She moves quickly to free Iroh and slowly broke him out but stopped when she saw Iroh's eyes widened. "Zuko! Don't!", Iroh yelled as they both watched Zuko leave through the tunnel. Fang was about to go after him but was stopped by a hand that grasped her arm. Iroh was staring down at the ground, sadness written all over his face.

Fang knew it in her heart as well but she refused to believe it till she saw it with her own eyes. He had not chosen her but his father. And now... she had to make her decision. She had to let go. Everything they had planned was lost. No life here. No children. Never living a normal life. They both fell silent and looked at the ground. Now it was Fang's decision and she had come to one.

"Iroh… he's chosen the side that doesn't include me. I'm helping The Avatar.", she stated, a hundred percent certain. Iroh looked up at her slowly and to her surprise nodded in agreement. They quickly made their way through the tunnel. They could hear the roar of fire bending, the loud rushing sound of water and strong wind currents continued to gust through the tunnel.

That could only mean one thing… The Avatar, Azula, Katara and Zuko were all fighting. She and Iroh had to get there quickly, especially if Azula was attempting to capture The Avatar here and now. As they came to the entrance of a large room, Fang looked around to see Zuko shooting fire balls at Katara.

Her heart filled with sadness as she watched him. "You chose your father over me..", she whispered. Her attention was suddenly brought to Azula who shot lightning toward The Avatar. He quickly dodged but lost his balance and fell toward the ground.

Dai-li agents were starting to show up and fight as well. The young Avatar and Katara were going to be overpowered soon if they did nothing. "We need to go now, Iroh.", she said, seeing how much Katara and Aang were struggling.

She stopped as she watched The Avatar earth bend crystals around him, encasing him in a protective shield. A bright light shined through the crystals illuminating the whole room. There was no doubt about it, The Avatar was going into The Avatar state.

Soft gusts of wind blew around Fang as she stared down at the young boy encased in crystal. Looking at him, she did not know if he would ever be able to defeat Zuko's father... he was so young. She couldn't let thoughts like that cloud her mind. She had to believe in him. For without him there was no hope.

The Avatar was the symbol of peace and hope. She couldn't give that up. Fang's mouth hung open a little as she watched The Avatar emerge from the crystal, his eyes and tattooed arrows glowing pure white. Wind and smoke covered the room making it hard for Fang to see but what she did see made her scream.

Lightning shot through the air, hitting The Avatar square in his back and through his chest. He fell to the ground but Katara was there to catch him. Without hesitating, Iroh jumped from cave opening, landing between Zuko and Katara. Fang followed suit and landed between Azula and The Avatar.

"Well well… I never thought you would turn against your nation but it will be a pleasure to have you brought back as a prisoner.", Azula sneered at Fang. Zuko stared at his wife and Iroh not believing what he was seeing. Fang turned her head slightly to look at Katara.

"Go!", she yelled at her, not wanting the girl to let The Avatar die in her arms. Fang had to quickly dodge to the right as Azula shot a bolt of lightening at her. She didn't want to fight Azula or her husband. She just wanted to give Katara enough time to escape. Azula charged at her sister-in-law. "I can't wait for your execution day!", she yelled, a wide grin on her face.

Fang ignored her and quickly kicked a fire ball Azula's way knowing she would dodge it. Zuko ran quickly toward her, he placed a hand on her shoulder but she quickly jerked away from him. "Don't!", she yelled at him as if his touch burned her skin. She leaped back and put a wall of fire in between them.

She was not about to fight her husband or have him ask her to come to Azula's side. She yelped in pain when a Dai Li agent hit her arm with a small boulder. Pain shot through her arm making her wince but she tried to ignore it and sent another fireball toward Azula. The sound of rushing water filled the cave and Fang looked up to see Katara water bending Aang and herself out of the cave. At least they were safe.

Fang smiled softly as she watched them disappear. It was up to Katara to heal him now, Fang had done her part. She turned her eyes toward her husband, stood tall and put her hands up in the air for surrender. Iroh had done the same as he noticed The Avatar had escaped as well. A Dai Li agent quickly pushed Fang on the ground making her yelp again in pain as her body fell on the hard ground.

"Don't hurt her!", Zuko ordered, feeling conflicted more than ever at what he was seeing. Her red eyes looked up at him, surprised by his outburst. "Just.. restrain her...", he finished, the words painful to speak. Guilt ran through Zuko's body at seeing his wife being held down on the floor... as a prisoner.

Why did she do that? Why did she go against him? Didn't she love him? The Dai Li agent nodded and held her hands behind her back tightly. Fang's eyes fell to the floor as she looked away from her husband.

No.. after this, she probably wasn't his wife anymore.

* * *

It had been a month since Fang and Iroh had, as the Firelord put it, became a traitor to their proud nation. Zuko had not come to see her once during that time. Thankfully, she was allowed some things that other prisoners weren't.

They had allowed her to stay in her room and private bath. Guards came the day she was thrown in her room and fastened a lock on the door handle so she could not leave her room. Even though she was being treated as a criminal she stood proud and happy with herself that she had finally done something that _she_ wanted, not her husband.

Fang had made it a point to be on her best behavior while she was imprisoned in hopes that Zuko would come visit her or to gain the guards sympathy. No attempting to escape, for sure. Even if he was upset with her, she still missed Zuko and was more than sad that he hadn't come to see her.

She had a feeling that Azula had done more than do her job at convincing him and to have Zuko demand a separation from her. But it seemed like that was at a standstill as well, no one had come to tell her anything about Zuko or their marriage.

The only interaction she had outside of her room was a random guard that would come and bring her food twice a day. She had counted the days since she was was imprisoned and it had now been thirty one days. She missed the outside breeze. The blue skies. Not a day didn't go by that she didn't hope that Zuko would come, even to just speak a couple words to her.

With each passing day she became more and more worried. To add fuel to the worry.. she hadn't heard anything about Iroh. Where they had taken him? Was he was alright? What was the Firelord's plan for him? ...Nothing. It was as if the guards wanted to kill her with silence.

Fang was brought out of her thoughts when a guard knocked on her door, signaling he was going to open it. She waited patiently for the guard to open the door. "Prince Zuko requests an audience with you.", he stated. Fang's eyes widened. Zuko wanted to see her? Fang slowly stood, her legs a little shaky.

She walked out of her room slowly, feeling a weight lifted off of her shoulders right as she exited her room. The guard quickly took her arm before she got to far and tied her hands behind her back with, what felt like rope to prevent her from escaping. Not that she was going to..right now at least.

Her staying depended on what Zuko had to say about everything. She had made up her mind to escape if he did not take her side.. Fang was quickly walked toward Zuko's room. The guard knocked once and then opened Zuko's door and with his large hand pressed against her back, gently pushed Fang through.

The door slammed shut and silence fell between the two. Zuko was wearing the traditional Fire Nation clothing. The long dark red robe with gold accents. He had let his hair get a little longer over the course of the month she hadn't seen him. It made him look even handsomer than before. Zuko said nothing but walked in front of her and wrapped his arms around her.

Fang stiffened up a little. Why was he hugging her? Did he forgive her for everything? She kept her mouth shut until she felt his lips fall to her neck where he placed a few kisses on it. "...Are you forgiving me?", she whispered, trying to get her wrists out of the restraint. This comment made Zuko stop and pull away. Her red eyes met his yellow eyes.

"No.", the word was so harsh sounding that Fang's mouth fell a little open. "I see..", she whispered. Zuko said nothing again and walked behind her and untied her hands. "Why are you untying me?", she whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Because I can't stand to see you like this. You're still my wife.". His voice was harsh but full of pain. Fang knew she had done the right thing but it also hurt her heart to hear the pain in his voice. Her hands fell to her sides as he finished removing the rope.

"Am I..?", she whispered again. A sigh escaped his mouth as he moved towards the meditation table and sat on one of the many cushions near it. "I'm not leaving you if that's what you're referring to, Fang.", he stated, meeting her eyes again. Fang's mind was swimming with questions. He didn't forgive her but he wasn't going to leave her either.

"I only have one question to ask you. Why did you do it? Why did you go against me?", he asked, turning his eyes away from her. Fang felt her heartbeat quicken a little. She took a deep breath. "I want The Avatar to restore peace to this world. This war has gone on long enough and all it has brought is destruction and pain.. to everyone, our nation's people included.", she said.

Zuko's eyes met hers again. "And you would do this at my expense?", he asked. Fang shook her head. "Zuko, it's not at the expense of you...", she answered. "Then tell me why you went against me?", he demanded, raising his voice a little. "It's at the expense of what your father believes.", she answered. "That's as good as against me.", he jabbed. Fang shook her head.

"You are nothing like your father, Zuko. Your uncle and I can see it... why can't you? You are a good person who was just starting to see how wrong this war was. What our nation is doing is wrong!", she yelled, getting a little frustrated. Silence fell over them as Fang closed her eyes.

"But I suppose your sister outweighed my opinion, right?", she whispered, frowning. "Azula didn't do anything.", he stated, defending his sister. "Really? So you would have still chosen this path if she hadn't come along. I don't think so. We would still be in Ba Sing Se.. in our home. You promised me we were going to start a family...", she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.

Zuko turned away. "Plans change.", he whispered. Fang's eyes flashed anger but she held it in. "No, _your_ plans changed... not mine.", she said, coldly. Zuko raised an eyebrow at the glare his wife was giving him. "Don't give me that look, Fang. You're my wife. You are supposed to support me and you didn't.", he countered. Those words were her breaking point.

She had been a very good wife to him and for him to insinuate that she wasn't, was over the line. "Why? Because I'm finally speaking my mind for once?! All these years I _have_ been a good wife to you. I never disputed anything you did!", she yelled. Her heart was beating out of her chest as anger took control of her. She had never once raised her voice to Zuko. Wives in the Fire Nation just didn't do that. If they did... execution was the punishment.

Silence fell over them as she sat on his bed. "But I suppose they will find you a better wife than me. One that is more obedient.", she whispered, her eyes looked toward the ground. "They're not going to find another wife for me.", he stated, making Fang look up at him, puzzled.

"I begged my father not to have you executed.", he stated, meeting her eyes. Fang stared at him. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she was sure Zuko was able to see it. "So what is going to be done with me?", she asked, quietly.

"I convinced my father to let me hand down your punishment, not him.", he claimed. Fang took an intake of breath. At least the punishment wasn't death. However, she still maintained that she hadn't done anything wrong and didn't deserve any of this. "Then... what is my punishment, _husband_?", she asked, not losing eye contact with him. She was not going to back down, not this time. "I don't want you to suffer but you still have to atone for what you did.", he thought out-loud, running his fingers through his hair.

He stood slowly and opened the door. "Just stay in your room and be good.", he finished. Fang nodded slowly and made her way past him. She was happy that at least her punishment was not going to be too difficult. Zuko grabbed her arm as she passed by and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Be good.", he whispered to her again, knowing she could escape if she wanted to. His lips met hers again as he held the back of her neck. It was something that she had been wanting but it felt strange at the same time. There was no love behind it. He turned away from her as the guard came to get her. Her heart sunk a little as she realized it probably would be a long time before she saw him again.

* * *

**End of Ch.18**


	19. Ch19: Ember Island

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.19: Ember Island**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

It had been two weeks since Fang had seen Zuko again. But now, here a guard was standing at her door again. "Prince Zuko requests that you pack vacation clothing.", he stated. Fang gave him a puzzled look but nonetheless grabbed a traveling bag from under her bed and pulled a thin robe, bathing suit and sandals out of her dresser.

She had no idea what Zuko was thinking but she guessed she would find out. She walked in front of the guard and held out her wrists obediently for the guard to tie them. Even the guard tied the knot loosely around her wrists, it seemed she had won the trust of him as well.

A good thing for when she planned to "take her leave" of the palace. She was led out of the palace and to the Firelord's private docks. She could see a bags already set by the dock but only the outline of one person on the boat.

As they made their decent toward the small boat, Fang made out the figure to be Zuko. The guard helped her onto the boat, holding her shoulders to keep her balanced with her arms behind her. Once he saw she was secure he gave Zuko a bow, then left. Fang looked up at her husband again, he seemed still so distant but he came close to her and untied her wrists once the guard was out of view. He wore a long sleeved red robe with a large Fire Nation symbol on it. "Why am I here?", Fang asked softly, looking up at him.

"My sister wants to go to Ember Island. I didn't want to leave you cooped up in your room for another week while I'm gone.", he answered. Fang nodded slowly and didn't ask anymore questions, she was just happy to be breathing the fresh air. He took her bag from behind her and placed a kiss on her lips, again Fang felt something was wrong within the kiss.

It wasn't love... it was sadness. Almost as if they were just going through the motions of being married. "What is she doing here?", Azula asked, walking toward the boat. She wore a large frown on her face as she stared at Fang as if she was less than dirt.

"I requested for her to come along.", Zuko answered, not bothering to listen to any protest from Azula. Fang stayed quiet, there was no way she was going to get punished for speaking out of turn, at least not right now while they were still tied to the dock. "She is supposed to be waiting out her punishment.", Azula retorted, glaring at Zuko with such hatred.

Zuko sighed. "Yes, but she is my wife and if I leave her in her room for months.. she will start to lose her mind.", Zuko said, turning away from his sister. "Would serve her right..", Azula whispered enough for Fang to hear. Fang turned her gaze to Azula who looked back at her. No words were exchanged as the two looked at one another with hostility prevalent in their eyes. Fang suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and instead turned her eyes out towards the sea. The fresh ocean air was so welcoming and she wasn't about to let Azula spoil it.

It had been almost two months that she hadn't been outside and Zuko was right, if he left her there.. she would start to loose her mind. A human could not be trapped in four walls for the rest of their life. Ty Lee, the ball of energy waltz up right behind Azula and smiled big. "Fang? You're coming to? That's great!", she exclaimed.

Fang nodded and smiled at the younger girl. Mai followed after that, in her usual dapper mood. "Hey.", her stoic voice sounded. Fang nodded and acknowledged her as well. It seemed the two didn't really care who was coming along. They were just excited to get on the island. Fang was even surprised to see Lo and Li coming. She had not seen the elderly twins in so long. They hadn't aged at all since she last saw them.

The boat slowly took off with the captain at the wheel. Fang's hair had grown a little longer since she had cut it, it now brushed her shoulders as it blew in the wind. Zuko hadn't mentioned anything about it so she decided not to cut it and perhaps let it grow long again. "I'm so excited!", Ty Lee yelled, jumping up and down.

Fang smiled a little again and looked toward her husband. He motioned for her to come sit by him. Not wanting to bring any attention to herself, she did as she was told and sat next to him on the wooden pew. It's going to be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing.", Ty Lee said, stretching her arms above her head.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time. I hate vacations.", Zuko muttered. Azula raised an eyebrow. "Lighten up.", Azula chirped, crossing her arms. "Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?", Ty Lee asked, looking between Zuko and Azula. "We used to come here all the time when we were kids.", Azula answered, smiling a little.

"That was a long time ago...", Zuko said under his breath. Fang hadn't been on Ember Island in some time as well. She remembered going there once as a child with Ursa and Zuko for the day. She had played on the beach and relaxed under the umbrella while Zuko made sand castles.

"Where are we staying?", Mai asked, slumping in the corner of the ship. "Lo and Li's summer house. They were gracious enough to offer us all a room.", Azula answered. Fang didn't like the idea of staying with two little old ladies but she would bit her tongue and enjoy the time outside.

* * *

Lo and Li held open a door for Fang and Zuko. "You two will be in this room and the other ladies will be in the room beside yours.", the twins said in unison. Fang looked around the room, purple pillows covered a nearby corner of the room and the furniture was a combination of gold, maroon and purple. An interesting color combination to say the least.

Mai sighed. "How long do we have to stay here?", she asked rudely. "You kids should all open your mind. Ember Island is a magical place. It can help you understand yourselves and each other. Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. It reveals the true you.", the twins announced in unison again. Why don't we let you kids have an hours rest and then we'll head out to the beach.", they said, waving as they slowly walked down the hall.

Fang turned and made her way into the room, setting her bag down on the end table next to the bed. She slowly sat down on it, trying to act like everything was normal between her husband and her. In this past hour, Fang and Zuko had said a few sentences to each other. It was awkward and uncomfortable.

Unzipping her bag, she pulled out her bathing suit and robe. She was about to get up from the bed when she felt the bed depress under her and Zuko's lips at her neck. Fang closed her eyes and didn't move. The way Zuko was treating her was getting more and more confusing by the minute. Her hands gripped the bedsheets as she felt his hand pull her robe down one shoulder.

He placed kisses along her collarbone and moved his hands down her back, undoing a few of the buttons - exposing a little portion of her back. His lips followed his hands as he slowly unbuttoned each button on the back of her robe and brushed his lips along her spine.

Her heart started to race as she felt him reach the last button. She couldn't do this. Not when their relationship was in this situation. This was completely wrong. "What are you doing...?", she whispered, turning her head slightly to look back at him. Zuko froze in place.

Silence fell over both of them for what seemed like eternity. "I... don't know.", he answered, getting up from the bed. She winced as he slammed the bathroom door behind him followed by the shower turning on a few seconds after. Fang sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Perhaps she should have just let him do what he wanted. With a frown on her face, she reached behind her and refastened each button on her robe.

* * *

They made their way onto the beach, the sand was warm and inviting on Fang's feet. Zuko laid a beach towel down for both of them. He was still moody as usual and hadn't said much to her since they left. Fang didn't pay any mind to him and instead took off her robe, revealing her red bikini and laid back on her elbows, enjoying the warm sun-rays.

Perhaps she would even be able to get a tan out here while watching Ty Lee. She started attracting the attention of quite a few boys. Not surprising, Ty Lee was a great girl with a wonderful personality - any guy would be lucky to have her. Even Mai had a few boys come and talk to her. "Stay here.", Zuko instructed her as he got up and walked down the beach.

Fang did as she was told and turned her gaze to Mai who had set up an umbrella for her to sit under as to not burn her fair skin. "Hey. How's it going?", a male voice asked, making Fang turn her head in the other direction.

"Well and yourself?", she asked, the boy about the same age as her. "Would you like to go grab a bite to eat with me?", he asked, smiling at her. Fang smiled a little and shook her head. "I would love to but I don't think it's appropriate as I'm-"

"Beat it.". Zuko's voice was full of such venom that it made Fang's eyes widened a little. "Oh sorry.. I didn't know you were here with someone.", the boy said, scratching the back of his head and walking away. Zuko sat next to her and handed her a pastry bun from one of the food vending carts they had passed by on the way to the beach.

Zuko looked at Fang with a deep frown on his face. "I was just about to tell him I was married.", Fang pleaded, knowing that she was in trouble for something that wasn't her fault. Zuko's eyes traveled to her hand. "You're not wearing the ring I gave you.", he stated, staring at her hand.

Fang bit her bottom lip. "I didn't know if you wanted me to... I don't know what our relationship is right now.", she whispered, turning her eyes away from him and back to the open water. Zuko frowned and sighed. Silence fell over them again until Zuko spoke.

"I don't want you to ever take it off. It hurts to not see it on your finger now.", he said, his tone very low. Fang was about to reply but was stopped when Azula stood up quickly and made her way to them. "It's too crowded here. We're heading to our private beach.", Azula said, getting upset that she was the only one not getting attention from any boys.

A loud sigh came from Mai. "Do I have to move again?", Mai asked Azula. "Yes. Let's go.", Azula ordered. Fang stood up and picked up her robe coverup, following Azula and deciding not to wait for Zuko. Until he told her more of what was going to happen in their marriage she didn't see a need to be around him.

Fang made her way to a few logs that had been set up in a circle with a firepit in the middle. Azula quickly fire bended a small fireball into the fire pit. "We'll need some more things to burn.", Ty Lee said, inspecting the fire. Zuko turned his head toward his family's beach house.

"There's plenty of things to burn in there.", he said. Just as quickly as he disappeared, he reappeared with a few things from the house. A small wooden table and chair. Then something that caught Fang's attention. Zuko was carrying a picture of his family in his arms. Fang frowned a little.

Surely he didn't intent on burning that but just as she finished the thought, he dropped the picture into the flames. "What are you doing?", Ty Lee asked, giving Zuko a puzzled look. "What's it look like I'm doing?!", Zuko yelled at her. Ty Lee frowned more. "But that's a picture of your family.", she stated, not understanding. "You think I care?!", Zuko yelled again.

"I think you do.", Ty Lee retorted back. Zuko crossed his arms and turned away from Ty Lee. "You don't know me so why don't you just mind your own business!", he exclaimed, turning away from the four woman. Fang fixed her red eyes on her husband. Why was he so angry?... Was he remorseful of what he had done? Ty Lee sighed.

"I know you...", she whispered. Zuko glared at her. "No you don't! You're stuck in your little 'Ty Lee World' where everything is great all the time!, he shouted. "Zuko..." Fang whispered, not believing what she was seeing or hearing. Ty Lee and Fang weren't the best of friends but she hadn't done anything to warrant this kind of treatment from Zuko.

"I'm so pretty! Look at me! I can walk on my hands!", Zuko mocked Ty Lee as he stood up in a handstand position and then fell to the sandy floor. "Circus freak.", he muttered as he stayed laying on the ground. Zuko! Leave her alone.", Mai defended Ty Lee.

"Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and make fun of me all you want. Do you want to know why I joined the circus?! Do you have any idea what my home life was like? Growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me.. it was like I didn't even have my own name!", Ty Lee shouted as she stood from her sitting position.

Fang could see the tears in her eyes and shook her head. Zuko should have never mocked Ty Lee, it hurt her to see the young girl holding back the tears as she spoke of her childhood. "I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set! At least I'm different now! 'Circus Freak' is a compliment!", she yelled at Zuko, glaring at him.

"Wow.. attention issues. Is that why you need ten boyfriends?", Mai asked. Fang frowned. Why was everyone fighting amongst each other? This was supposed to be a vacation not a therapy session. "Well your dingy and gray.", Ty Lee retorted back. Mai simply shrugged and let the subject drop.

"My life hasn't been that easy either Ty Lee.", Zuko said, pointing to himself. "That doesn't excuse what you said to her.", Mai chimed in. Zuko signed and stood up from the sandy floor once again. "For so long I thought that if my dad accepted me I'd be happy.. I'm back home now and my dad talks to me!", Zuko yelled, looking out toward the ocean.

Fang stared at him, her mouth fell a little open. He wasn't speaking to them... he was speaking to... himself. He's unhappy with what he's done. "My dad even thinks I'm a hero! Everything should be perfect, right?! I should be happy now!", Zuko said, balling his hands into fists.

Out of the corner of Fang's eyes she watched as the faintest smile crept on Azula's face. What an evil woman Azula could be. "I'm not! I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!", Zuko said, running his fingers through his hair. "Who are you angry at?", Azula asked, looking at her brother.

"I'm not!", Zuko retorted. "Yes, who are you angry at?", Mai asked, leaning forward. "Everyone!.. .. I don't know.", he disagreed. "Is it dad?", Azula asked, showing fake concern on her face. "No!... No..", Zuko stammered. "Your uncle or Azula?", Ty Lee asked. "No!"

Fang finally spoke, wanting to know the truth. "Me?", she asked, meeting his gaze. "No.. No!", Zuko said, shaking his head. "Then who? Who are you mad at, Zuko?", Mai asked again. "Answer the question!", Azula instructed. "I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!", he yelled as the flames in the fire pit shot up towards the sky.

Fang frowned and looked at her husband. She was right. He was remorseful.. and now was trying to figure out what to do or how to fix it. "Why...?", Azula asked, genuinely not understanding. "Because I'm confused... because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore.", Zuko responded. Everyone was silent until Ty Lee spoke with a smile on her face.

"What Lo and Li said came true... we did learn things about ourselves.". Fang looked toward her husband. More than anything... she wanted everything to be back to normal but he needed to figure out what was wrong and what was right. She had figured out something about herself. She didn't want to wait in her room any longer for him to figure it out. Fang had waited long enough and now she was done.

As soon as she was put back into her room.. she would formulate her escape plan.

* * *

**End of Ch.19**


	20. Ch20: Reunited

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.20: Reunited**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

A month passed since they went to the beach. She gained a lot of trust from the guards and they even left her door unlocked now. Today was the day, the day of black sun, the day she was going to break out of the palace and devote her time to assisting The Avatar.

Fang stepped into her bath and slid the curtain, she carefully stepped into the shower. She moved a few of the bottles and reached for her small belt of throwing knives. During the day of black sun she would loose all her ability to fire bend, she would have to use her throwing knives but only if she met resistance. Her main hope was that she didn't run into Zuko.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a rumbling from outside her door. She could hear men shouting and screaming in pain. What on earth was going on? She quickly slipped on her robe and made her way out of the bathroom and toward the entrance door of her room.

Concealing a few knives in her sleeve, she quickly opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Iroh standing in front of her. His hair had grown long and he seemed to have lost considerable weight. "Iroh...", she whispered, running to him.

"Fang.. it's good to see you.", he said softly as he hugged her wholeheartedly. Fang smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "How did you escape from your cell?", she asked, genuinely wanting to know. "We don't have much time. I have come here to ask you a question.", he stated. Fang slowly nodded.

"I explained to Zuko about his past. His father's father was Firelord Sozin but his mother's father was Avatar Roku.", Iroh explained. Fang's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe it. "Ursa's father was Avatar Roku?", she whispered, not really expecting the question to be answered. Iroh nodded.

"My nephew will always struggle between good and bad because it is in his blood. He needs to figure out what his _true_ destiny is now that he knows his past.", Iroh continued. Fang ran her fingers through her hair. If his maternal grandfather was indeed Avatar Roku then he should be siding with The Avatar. He loves his mother more than anything and now he was going against his mother's beliefs.

"Now I ask you the toughest question yet... What will you do Fang?", Iroh asked. Fang bit her bottom lip, she wasn't about to stay here but the news of Zuko's family had her head spinning. "The choice is yours Fang. We leave or you stay.", Iroh said, grasping onto her shoulders tightly.

"Where will you go?", she asked, not wanting to just answer yet. "I will meet the White Lotus' back in Ba Sing Se.", he answered. Fang nodded and placed one of her hands over Iroh's. "I am going with The Avatar.", she answered.

* * *

"Again.", she instructed. Watching as the The Avatar struggled to Fire bend. He seemed to be getting more frustrated each time it didn't work. She slowly stood from her sitting position. Placing an arm on the young boys shoulder , she gently pushed his arm down. "Aang.. you have to let go of this fear. What is it that you're afraid of?", she asked.

"I'm afraid of facing the Fire Lord.", Aang whispered. Fang smiled sadly and shook her head. "That is a huge problem to put on such a young adult's shoulders.. however, you're afraid of firebending. I can sense it.", she narrowed her eyes. Aang sighed.

"When I first tried practicing it... I burned Katara. I vowed that I would never firebend again.", Aang answered. Fang nodded slowly. It made sense now. His perception of fire was only destruction. Fang smiled and stood in front of The Avatar, forming a small flame between the palms of her hand. "Fire can indeed be a scary thing.

It has power to destroy, kill, and permanently leave a mark on the earth... however..", she paused and reached over, taking his hand in hers as she gently placed the small flame into his palm. "Fire can be warmth, passion, caring and love... if you allow it to be.", she said, watching as the flame died out in his hands. Her red eyes followed up toward the darkening sky.

We should probably call it a day. You have trained much and need your rest.", she said smiling, motioning him to walk beside her. As they walked back to camp, they were both greeted with the smell of leeks. A smell that wasn't Fang's favorite but it did mean food so she wouldn't complain.

Katara was sitting beside a small fire, a pot balanced over it on a tripod of sticks that Sokka had made. He smiled big at Fang once he saw her. "Hey there. How'd it go?". He asked, blushing a little as Fang sat down next to him. "I believe we are making progress but... Aang needs to let go of his fears.", she answered as Katara started pouring soup into wooden bowls.

Fang smiled and held the bowl up to her lips, sipping on the vegetable soup slowly. It had been two weeks since she had shown up at the Western Aire Temple. She had broken out during the chaos of black sun. All Soldier's had left their post to fight on the front line, leaving her a clean route to escape. She was welcomed to "Team Avatar" as they called it with open arms when she had arrived.

Explaining the situation to the group wasn't easy to talk about but they sympathized with her and thanked her for sacrificing her life. Her thoughts always drifted to Iroh or Zuko, she missed them greatly. Going from seeing them everyday to hardly ever was slowly hurting her heart.

At the time of her arrival she had offered to teach Aang firebending as he had not found a teacher yet. By no means was she a teacher but she still offered to "substitute" and slowly teach him the basics before he found a master to instruct him.

* * *

Zuko stood in front of the mirror in his room. His eyes had been opened to a whole new world. He had made up his mind. He wanted to be with Fang. He wanted to fulfill his destiny of helping The Avatar. That was his true destiny. Not what his father had set his destiny as. No longer was Azula going to convince him of anything. He made his own choices now. He was the controller of his own destiny. He just... wished he had figured all this out before Fang and his Uncle left him. He was surprised to hear that Fang has escaped but understood why she had.

As he made his way to the Western Air Temple, his thoughts filled with different conversation starters. How was he even going to begin? He chased this group across the world and now he was suddenly going to pop in and say "Hi, I'm good now"? That would never work... but what other choice did he have?

He could hear the laughter of The Avatar and laughter of others as he approached closer. His heart sank a little... maybe Fang wasn't here? Everyone stopped when they saw him approach. He defensively put up his hands wanting to show them that he was serious. "Hi there... I um... I'm looking for my wife..", he said, scratching the back of his neck.

The group glared at him and said nothing. "I know she's he-", he was cut off by Katara holding a long stream of water in front of her. "Leave now!", she ordered. "I... I know you guys might be surprised that I'm here. I wanted to let you know that I've changed and I can teach Fire bending to Aang. You know I have good in me.", he said, to her specifically.

Katara shook her head and looked at Aang. "I trusted him once and he betrayed it shortly after.", she said, shaking her head and turning back to Zuko. "You'll never get my trust back." Zuko sighs. "I understand you not believing me but please, I can make it up to you.", he said, looking at Aang. Aang shook his head. "I'm sorry but we just can't trust you after all you've done to us.", he said, pointing his staff at him. "Please tell me where Fang is... she's my wife.. I have a right to know.", he said, pleading a little.

Katara shook her head. "You forfeited that right when you imprisoned her. How are we supposed to know you won't hurt her again?", she demanded. "I.. I wouldn't.", he whispered, feeling a little defeated.

Katara stepped forward and hit Zuko with a blast of water that knocked him off his feet. He slowly looked up at the group, drenched in water, a little shocked how everything had turned out. "Don't come back here!", Sokka said, holding out his boomerang. Zuko slowly stood and sulked away. Not knowing what to do. He would approach again tomorrow hopefully with a better result.

* * *

The next day, Fang slowly stepped out of her tent that she had made near the cliff-side. It had a beautiful view of the ocean an also had a small river that she could bathe and wash her clothes in. She gently knelt down next to the river and bent her head down into the water, washing her hair in the cold water.

It wasn't as glamorous as what she was use to but this was fine. Fang had never cared for being pampered and waited on all hours of the day, every day but.. she did find this quite out of her comfort zone. Her long black strands of hair flowed in the water like liquid obsidian.

She heard footsteps but didn't open her eyes, knowing it was Katara that wanted to speak to her about Aang's training. "Fang.". Fang's heart stopped and her hands froze in her hair. She knew that voice. Her eyes quickly shot open as she sat up. The only sound was the water dripping from her hair to the river. She held her wet hair in her hand as her mouth feel open. Zuko stood before her, a bag wrapped around his shoulder. She said nothing but continued to meet his gaze as she stood up.

A smile prevalent on his face. It seemed gentle than she thought it would be. He wasn't mad she had and his uncle had escaped? "I missed you.", he whispered. Zuko watched as Fang slowly let her hands fall from her wet hair. Her mouth was slightly open in shock. He took a step toward her but stopped there as she looked nervous and took a step back away from him.

"Can we talk?", he asked, pointing to the tent she had been sleeping in since she had come here. Fang stayed looking at him but said nothing. Her wet black hair sparkled in the sun as she continued to look at him with painful red eyes. "Let me explain.", Zuko pleaded.

He looked at his wife with desperate eyes as she turned her gaze to the ground, thinking about what to do. "Fang.. I'm so so sorry. Please, let me explain myself to you.", he pleaded again. Her sad red eyes came back up to look at him as she slowly and hesitatingly nodded, walking over to her tent. Her mind was swimming if everything that had just happened.

What was going on? Had Zuko come to bring her back? Did he come here to be with her? Fang knelt down on one of the pillows she had taken from her room in the palace. She was sure her husband could see her heart beating out of her chest as her fiery eyes locked onto his.

"Are you here to come take me back?", she asked, frowning a little as the words came out. There was no love in her tone at all. She was straightforward and serious. Zuko was taken aback a bit. Is that what was making her look so worried? "No... I promise.", he reached forward and brushed his fingers across her cheek. "I missed you, Fang. I really did. Not seeing you for another month really changed me.", he said. She stayed perfectly still, not totally understanding what was happening in front of her.

"I told my father that I'm not taking orders from him anymore.", Zuko said to Fang, completely serious. Fang's eyes widened. "...What?", she asked, still not believing. "I realized finally... that I need to make my own choices. Not what my father has put on me and not what my sister has put on me.", he explained. Fang couldn't believe her husband was saying this to her.

For many years she had wanted him to say it but now that she was actually hearing the words.. she didn't know how to react. "I joined the Avatar's team... and I can teach him firebending. I'm going to help him defeat my father.", Zuko said, sounding very determined. He frowned and looked at the ground.

"You have to believe me Fang. I have never been so ashamed of myself for locking you up in your room like a caged animal. I'm sorry for keeping you against your will. I'm sorry for trying to take advantage of you in that room on Ember Island. I'm sorry for not taking your side. I'm sorry for insinuating that you weren't a good wife. I did so many things wrong to you and I shouldn't have.", he whispered, fighting back tears.

"I-I can't believe it..", she whispered. Fang let a tear fall down her cheek. "For so long I have wanted to hear those words. For so long I have wanted you to create your own path and now you are ready.", she whispered back.

"I'm sorry... I love you and I mistreated you very badly. I treated you like a prisoner then my best friend and wife.", he said, his yellow eyes meeting her red ones. She wiped the tears off of her eyes and before she knew it, Zuko leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips, one filled with love and longing.

She had not kissed Zuko since being on Ember Island and she had missed it more than anything. Her eyes slowly met his as he pulled away. "I know I'm late in saying this... and I know I promised you this before.. but this time I mean it. Once the Avatar defeats my father, we'll go back, make a home of our own and start a family.", he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

A large smile spread across Fang's face as the words left his mouth. She nodded and placed a kiss on his lips again. Her mind was completely overwhelmed with everything that had just transpired in the last ten minutes.

"Do you forgive me?", he asked, his voice slightly pleading as he took her hand. Fang smiled and brushed a tear away from her cheek. "Yes.. of course.", she answered as he ran his fingers over the marriage ring he gave her. He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips, a more demanding one as he pushed her down onto the floor of her tent.

Zuko yanked on her dress roughly with one hand as he used the other one to support himself over her. It had been so long since he had been with her. He absolutely ached for her. His lips moved down to attack her neck as he placed hungry kisses on her hot skin. "Zuko... what if we get caught?", Fang whispered through her soft little moans.

His arm reached around her waist as he lifted her up and turned her around so he could take off her dress easier. His fingers started undoing the buttons going along the back of her dress as Zuko's lips traveled shortly behind his fingers, biting and pulling her closer to untie the back of her dress. "We won't.", he whispered back, placing a kiss on the shell of her ear.

* * *

Fang's eyes fluttered open slowly, she hadn't expected to fall asleep after Zuko had arrived. Her eyes rose to look up at his sleeping face. A smile spread across her lips as she gently reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes with her fingertips. His eyes slowly opened making her retract her hand. "I'm sorry, my prince... I didn't mean to wake you.", she whispered.

He smiled and rested his head in his hand. "How long did we fall asleep for?", he asked, blinking his eyes a few times. "Just a few hours it seems. The Avatar will want to start training.", she said as she crawled forward and slipped a thin robe on. Zuko stayed staring up at the ceiling of the tent. Fang frowned and turned back toward him.

"Something wrong, my prince?", she asked. He shook his head and held his hand up in a fist. "I hope I'll be a good enough trainer.", he whispered. Fang smiled. "I know you will.", she encouraged, stepping out of the tent as Aang approached.

"Are you guys..uh.. I mean.. is Zuko ready to start?", Aang said, scratching the back of his head, blushing a little. Fang smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry.. I was just happy to see him. Yes, he should be ready in a few minutes. Remember what I taught you, Aang. Zuko will be a better teacher than me. You are in good hands.", she assured.

As she finished, Zuko stepped out of the tent, his hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. "Is there a place around here that's more open? We're going to need room to practice.", Zuko asked, looking around. Aang nodded and pointed to a terrace with his staff.

Zuko made his way to toward the half broken staircase. The cracked stone and marble was still beautiful even with it's old age. Once they reached the terrace Fang rested against the old railing. She was going to let Zuko teach but put in a few tips here and there.

"I know your nervous... but remember fire bending in and of itself is nothing to fear.", Zuko assured. "Okay.", Aang answered, letting out a nervous sigh. "It is something that still needs to be respected though. Now show me any firebending that you can make.", Zuko instructed.

The Avatar took a deep breath, quickly turned to the left and held out his hand, a small puff of smoke coming from his palm. He seemed a little embarrassed as he looked back at Zuko. "Maybe I need a little more instruction.", he whispered, a frown appearing on his face. "Perhaps a demonstration?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Good idea. You might want to take a couple steps back.", Zuko instructed, holding his arms out. He took a deep breath, balled his hand into a fist and thrust his arm toward his left. A small burst of flame came from his fist. Fang frowned. Was that intentional? "What was that?! That was the worst firebending I've ever seen!", Zuko asked to no one in particular.

"I thought it was... nice.", Aang said, shrugging his shoulders a little. Zuko tried a few more times with the same result. Fang bit her bottom lip. What was going on? Why couldn't he firebend? He had been fine when they went to Ember Island.. what had happened in between that time to have this happen?

Zuko stared at his hands and growled in anger and frustration. "Why is this happening?!", he yelled. "...Maybe it's the altitude.", Aang suggested, trying to keep light of the situation. "Yah... could be..", Zuko said, a little discouraged.

Even after they moved down to lower ground Zuko continued to have trouble. He tried over and over but still with the same result. Fang held her tongue. Not wanting to say too much but she knew full well... this had nothing to do with altitude. She could fire bend perfectly fine. Something was wrong with Zuko's firebending.

* * *

**End of Ch.20**


	21. Ch21: The Masters

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.21: The Masters**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

After a long day of Zuko trying to firebend, Fang and Aang retired to the crackling fire pit where the group usually ate their meals. Zuko had disappeared somewhere. Fang decided not to walk around and find him, not wanting to bother him. He needed to be alone right now. Unfortunately, something was wrong and she did not know how to fix it.

She sat next to Katara, who handed her a bowl of hot soup. She took it with both of her hands, showing respect to her new friend, and took a small sip. The warms of the soup was welcoming in her empty stomach. "Listen up everyone!", Zuko announced stepping forward. Fang set her bowl down and frowned. What was he doing?

"I've got some pretty bad news... I can't firebend.", he stated. Fang's eyes widened. Now was probably not the best time to announce this to everyone. Zuko... he was also so rash with his decisions... never giving time to try other ways. Some of the party giggled and continued eating their soup not believing him.

"I'm sorry... I'm just laughing at the irony. You know? How it would have been nice for us if you would have lost your firebending while you were chasing us around the world.", Katara said, sarcasm covering her words. "Well... it's not lost.. it's just.. weaker for some reason.", Zuko answered, balling both of his hands into fists. Frustration leaking from his voice.

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you.", Katara sneered. Fang's eyes traveled to Katara. Her patience with Katara's comments was starting to wear thin. She liked her new friend but she would also not allow anyone to talk to her husband this way.

"Katara... I am happy for our new friendship but please do not speak to my husband that way. I am a good fire nation citizen. I do not treat people cruelly or as if they are lower than me. I know you may not have a high opinion of him but he is the man I love. Do not tread on my feelings lightly unless you want to witness how cruel I can be.", Fang said, her red eyes piercing Katara's blue eyes.

Katara stared at Fang like she had seen a ghost. Fang did not falter her piercing gaze from Katara's as silence fell over the group until Toph muttered an "Ouch" to break the ice. "Sorry.", Katara muttered, standing back up and walking into one of the small stone buildings. Fang sighed and ran her fingers through her dark hair.

"I think it's because I changed sides..", Zuko explained. Fang's eyes traveled back to her husband. "Your firebending comes from rage... you don't have that now... it would make sense.", she stated, standing up and walking over to him. Fang placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have that anger to fuel your firebending like you used to..", she whispered as Zuko crossed his arms. "I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way!", Zuko sighed. Fang slowly rubbed her husband's shoulder. Trying to provide a little comfort. "You're going to need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source.", Toph said, as Sokka sat back down next to her.

"One day, when I was young, I ran away from home and went into a cave. That's where I met the badger moles. They were blind just like me.. but they were still able to get around. That is where I learned to see with my hands and feet. Earthbending isn't just a martial arts.. it's an extension of myself.", Toph explained, smiling.

Fang smiled along with her. "That is a remarkable story, Toph.", Fang said, looking in her direction. "Well that doesn't help me.. the original firebenders were the dragons.. and their extinct.", Zuko said, frowning more. "What do you mean? Roku had a dragon.", Aang said, smiling a little at the thought of his past life. Fang frowned.

"They were hunted during the time you were gone, Aang. If you could kill a dragon... you made a large name for yourself in the Fire Nation. It was quite a disgusting tradition.", Fang explained. "But maybe there's another way... the first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient 'Sun Warriors'.", Zuko said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sun warriors?", Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow. "They died off thousands of years ago but their civilization isn't too far from here... maybe we can learn something from poking around their ruins.", Zuko suggested. "We'll leave in an hour. We can't afford to waste too much time.", Aang said. Fang quickly turned to Zuko, grabbing a hold of his sleeve.

"Take me with you, please.", she asked, looking up at him with a pleading look in her eyes. His answer was always no when it meant going on adventures with him. His answers were always "it's too dangerous", "you'll get hurt", or just flat out "no".

She was taken a little bit off guard when he nodded slowly and continued to walk after Aang. Was the new Zuko happy to take her along on adventures too? She couldn't be sure but at least he agreed to this one. She quickly followed him to the flying bison who roared softly in greeting as they approached.

She made her way back to her tent and grabbed a few of her personal belongings. She didn't know how long they were going to be there but she might as well be prepared. She picked up a comb for her hair, folded a robe to keep her warm during the night. Reaching into a small chest she had a few items of nonperishable food that she had picked from one of the nearby gardens. She placed a few of the fruits into her bag and tied the bag closed. Slinging it over her shoulder she made her way back to the group.

Aang was already had leaped up and rested on the bison's neck, petting the fluffy white creature's head. Fang reached out and touched the fur with her hand, surprised to feel how soft it was under her fingers. Appa made a pleased rumble making Fang smile. "See? He likes you.", Aang said, smiling at her. Fang smiled and turned toward Zuko. He had a determined look on his face. After all, his bending was on the line. Zuko wrapped his arm around Fang and hoisted her up onto the saddle, waiting for her to sit down before climbing up himself.

"Yip yip!", Aang called out to his pet and pulled on the reigns. Fang grabbed onto the edge of the saddle for support as the large animal leaped into the air, soaring like a feather. It still boggled her mind how such a heavy animal could stay in the air so long.

Zuko sighed and rested the back of his head against the saddle. Fang's eyes turned to him, he seemed annoyed somehow. Like he still had a little bit of the old Zuko in him. Fang quickly turned to Aang to make sure he wasn't watching before leaning over and placing a kiss on Zuko's exposed neck. Zuko turned his head downward to look at her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What is wrong?", she whispered, moving closer to him. Zuko frowned a little and looked down at his hands. Fang followed his gaze and realized that he wasn't all too sure about visiting the ruins. Fang reached out and touched his cheek. "It will come back. I know it.", she whispered again, giving a soft smile before resting her body against his. She could feel Zuko tense but that was normal for someone in his position.

Fang's eyes looked out at the fluffy clouds that moved past them. She was sure that if she reach out and touched one they would be as soft as a duck feathered pillow. The thought of resting on something so comfortable made her eyes start to close. The hypnotizing horizon was not helping either.

"WOW!", Aang shouted, pulling on the reigns a little. Fang turned her head to see the young Avatar looking down at the ruins. They stretched out for miles and had been overgrown with vines and weeds. Broken rubble was scattered everywhere. Aang slowly lowered his bison down, landing with a dull thud on the ground.

Fang brushed the dust that kicked up away from her face and quickly stood, wanting to explore this new land as soon as possible. She hopped off the saddle and was about to start walking around before Zuko grabbed her arm.

"Don't go wondering off... we don't know if there are any traps.", he scolded, still holding onto her arm. Fang hadn't even considered that factor. An ancient civilization had much different tactics for warfare than modern day. She nodded her head, staying close to Zuko's side as he let go of her arm. Zuko's eyes scanned around. "Even though these buildings are ancient... there's something familiar about them. I can tell the Fire Sage's temples are derived from these.", he stated, moving toward an alcove.

Fang and Aang followed behind him, peering at the cracked stone that once were touched by ancient firebenders. They continued along the alcove and reached a giant wall. The large wall had a beautiful picture carved into it, one of a man - a firebender and two dragons breathing fire at him.

The man was encircled in flame but was able to keep the flame away from his skin by firebending the flames around him. "This looks promising but... I thought the Sun Warriors had a good relationship with the dragons.", Aang stated, looking up at the mural. Fang ran her fingers along the etched stone of one of the dragons feeling the rough porous stone brush against her skin. "They seem... angry... but why?", she asked out loud, letting her hand fall back to her side.

"My grandfather started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory... I wish I could talk to one to understand.", Zuko said as he walked past the mural. Fang could hear the anger in his voice as he walked past them. "They were wiped out while I was sleeping?", Aang asked, turning to Zuko. "The last dragon was conquered by my uncle.", Zuko answered, frowning a little.

As they continued the stumbled upon a large golden door. The engravings seemed to resemble a sun. Aang rushed forward and tried to open it, pulling with all his strength. The door slowly opened to reveal large statues. The statues lined in a circle. Fang stared up at them, looking at each statue with curiosity. "Are these firebending stances?", she asked, turning her head to the side a little.

"No... it's a dance.", Aang answered. He was mimicking the statues as he continued along in a circle. Zuko stared up at the statue and started to follow the Avatar's lead. As they approached the final statue a door in the center of the floor opened up. Out rose a stand with a golden egg on top, it glittered with a brilliant sheen. This egg had obviously not had a lot of human touch.

Zuko walked toward it and reached out to touch it. "Don't! What if it's a trap?", Aang yelled, waving his arms in the air. Fang had to agree with the Avatar. This screamed of a trap.

"What choice do we have though? I don't see any other doors leading out of this room other than the one we came in from.", Zuko sighed. Zuko grasped the egg in his hands before anyone could protest. "It feels... alive.", he whispered staring at the large golden egg in his hands.

Without warning, green rotten slime shot out of the hole the pedestal had come out of. It hit Zuko with such force that he sent him toward the roof of the room. Green slime continued to billow from the hole. "It's sticky. Get away from it. I can't break free of this stuff. It's like some kind of glue.", he yelled.

Fang quickly backed up toward the wall but soon the green slime would reach her within seconds. She had to act quickly. Her eyes searched around the room till she looked up at the room. There were barred openings covering the ceiling. If she could get to them, maybe she could break the old iron bars and escape.

Haste was of the importance as she climbed to the top of one of the statues and leaped up toward the gate. Her hands grabbed onto the bars as she desperately tried to pull herself up. The green liquid touched her foot making her wince from the gross feeling. It felt like wet cement. She pulled herself up with all her strength but was only able to get her head and arms out of the gate.

The green sludge started to fill in all her around her, pushing her body against the hard metal bars. She winced as one of the bars pushed on her collar and chest, threatening to knock the wind out of her. Just before she thought the pain would be too much it stopped.

Fang sighed, at least she had air to breathe. They would have to think of a way out of this. She tried to move but to no avail, Zuko and Aang had met the same fate as well. "HELP!", Aang yelled loudly. "Who are you yelling to? No one has lived here for Centuries!", Zuko yelled back, irritated by the young boy. "Who is down there?", an unknown voice spoke. Fang's ears perked up when she heard the voice. "Please help us!", she yelled back to the voice.

She received no response back but it seemed the man had flipped upon a door in the floor to allow the slime to fall through. She felt herself slowly slinking down to the floor away from the ceiling where she had been trapped. The three of them were quickly sat down and interrogated. Her red eyes turned to her side where she saw an animal with a long tongue coming toward her.

"An anteater?", she whispered. She yelped when the animal stuck it's tongue out at her but relaxed once she realized the animal was beginning to lick off the slime from her body. More and more villagers approached. The wore red and gold clothing and painted their face with tribal markings. These... couldn't be the Sun Warriors... they had died out many years ago.

"For trying to take our Sun Stone you must be severely punished.", he said, tapping his large staff against the hard floor. "We didn't come here to take your Sun Stone. We came here to find the ancient origin of all firebending.", Zuko explained. "You are obviously thieves!", the man yelled back. "Please, I'm the Avatar. Hear us out.", Aang said, standing up slowly. Zuko stood up quickly after him, pulling Fang's arm to make her stand as well.

"My name is Zuko, crowned Prince of the Firenation and this is my wife, Lady Fang, Princess of the Firenation. I know my people have distorted the ways of learning... we've learned to firebend using anger and rage... but now I've learned that isn't the way it's supposed to be. My wife has tried to teach me that Fire can be made with different feelings but I have not been able to firebend since then. Please, I would be honored if you taught us.", Zuko stated.

The chief stepped forward and frowned. "It you truly want to learn then you must learn from the masters. They will read your heart, your soul and your ancestry... they will determine if you are worthy enough to learn from them.

Fang swallowed hard, Zuko's ancestry... this might not work. She bowed slightly. "Even though I can firebend... I would still like to see the masters as well.", she whispered. The man only scowled at her but ushered them to walk toward a large staircase where a large fire was burning at the top.

There, it was explained to them, that they called this the eternal flame and it had been burning for centuries. They would have to take a part of their flame up to a large mountain. There they would find the masters. Fang gently cradled her flame to her chest as she walked alongside Zuko.

Aang continued to have trouble with the flame in his hand. It continued to be too small all through their trip. When they reached the mountain peak, the village was already there waiting for them. Fang took a deep breathe and watched as Zuko and Aang were ushered up the stairs. This "judgment" had better go well or she didn't know what to do.

Once they reached the top, a man with a large horn spoke through it. "Those who wish to meet the masters must present their fire.", he stated. Aang and Zuko did as they were told and bowed their head slightly. Fang bit her lip as her heart started to race. A large horn blew sounding an alarm. Fang's eyes grew wide as two dragons shot out of the walls.

There were still dragons left in this world? But how..? She watched as the large red and blue dragons continued to circle around Zuko and Aang. Both of them seemed just as bewildered as her. The dragons blew a fire that was so magnificent it glowed different colors.

Fang's eyes widened as her mouth fell open a little. She had never seen colors in fire before, it was amazing. This was what firebending was supposed to look like. A smile came to her lips. Iroh... he had such a wonderful heart. He must have claimed the title of "Dragon Slayer" and said he hunted the last dragon to protect them.

He understood hunting them was wrong and faked their death to protect them. Zuko and Aang slowly made their way down. Fang smiled at her husband, he seemed to have his confidence back with each step he took. "I understand.", he whispered to her as she stepped closer to him. He threw a fireball up toward the sky. It burned brightly and with lots of energy. Fang smiled. Her husband had regained his strength and now they were one step closer to defeating the Firelord once and for all.

* * *

End of Chapter 21


	22. Ch22: The Final Respite

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.22: The Final Respite**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

Fang slowly fluttered her eyes open. It had been a long day training with their new learned skills from the Sun Warriors. Zuko was sleeping next to her, his face at peace while he slept. She reached over and brushed some of the hair out of his eyes and smiled at him. He had really changed since they were last at the palace.

Just a month ago, she didn't know if their marriage would last. Fang suddenly felt a jolt from the earth below her. What was that? An earthquake? Her view focused as she watched Aang airbend something away from their camp. As it flew away from them it exploded in the air with a loud bang. The noise was loud enough to startle everyone awake. Small bits of rock fell from above them as she quickly got up.

Gray Firenation air balloons rose up to their camp. How had they found them? Had they been followed? Larger pieces of the ceiling started to fall down, they had to get out of here soon. Toph quickly started earthbending an escape tunnel as Aang tried to get Appa to go into the tunnel. The bison would not budge. He groaned as the reins around his antlers were tugged upon.

Fang was too busy helping the others get through the tunnel to notice that Zuko was walking toward the air balloons. "What are you doing?", Aang asked, still trying to get the bison into the tunnel. "Go, I'll hold them off!", Zuko yelled back. Fang frowned and stopped in her tracks. If Zuko was going to stay then she was going to too.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!", Sokka yelled. She quickly ran past him in Aang. "Fang!", they yelled out her name as she ran past them toward Zuko. She had figured out why he was staying, these war balloons must be Azula's. He shot a fireball at one of them as Azula stood proudly on it's nose.

She smirked down at both of them, a smile that seemed out of control. Fang eyed her sister-in-law. Something was not right with her, she seemed.. off somehow. "What are you doing here?", Zuko demanded from his sister. Her smile grew wider.

"You mean it's not obvious?! I am about to celebrate becoming an only child!", Azula yelled. She leaped forward and shot a a blast of blue electrical fire at both of them. They both dodged to the side, nearly missing the blast as they both ran toward the balloon, landing on either side of Azula. A furry of blue and orange fire erupted between the three of them.

Azula had indeed improved her skills, she was completely blocking both Zuko's and her oncoming attacks. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Appa soaring through the sky. They hadn't been able to get him through the tunnel it seemed. Fang dodged another strike from Azula.

Before she could react to step back Azula and Zuko collided blasts. The explosion reacted and caused an explosion that sent the three of them back across the balloon. Fang gripped her nails into the balloon but the blast was too strong that it sent all of them flying off the balloon. She winced as her nails tried desperately to stop her body from plummeting off the side. Anything to stop her descent to the Earth.

Her eyes fell on Zuko who had been caught by Appa, they circled back around toward her as quickly as they could. She felt a strong arm wrap around her and pull her down into the saddle. The wind was knocked out of her as she landed against Zuko who had pulled her in. She coughed a few times and took in oxygen as she looked up at him. He placed his hand on her back as she rapidly took air back into her lungs.

His eyes, however, were focused on something else. Her eyes gazed up to Azula still falling down. Her body falling like a limp doll. She wasn't going to try to save herself? Just as the thought crossed Fang's eyes Azula stuck her feet out and shot a blast of blue electrical fire to propel her to a nearby wall. She stabbed a knife into the wall as she slowed her fall. An uncontrollable smile spread across her face again.

What on earth was going on with her? Azula was going crazy it seemed.

* * *

Night descended on them as they made camp. A new camp now that their home was taken from them yet again by the Firenation. Fang unfolded Zuko's sleeping bag and spread it out next to hers. Silent. Contemplating. "You're quiet.", Zuko's voice spoke. Fang turned and looked at him as she frowned. "Was just thinking about earlier today..", she whispered as she knelt down and placed his pillow down gently.

"What do you mean?", he asked, as he kneeling down on his sleeping bag. "I mean Azula... there was something not right.", she whispered, frowning. Zuko sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "So you noticed it too... I think my sister's going crazy", he admitted. Fang frowned and closed her eyes.

Azula had never showed any signs of any problems such as mental illnesses as a child but she was starting to show them now. Yes, she had a natural cruelness for everyone and everything but still... this was more. "Let's not talk about it right now.", Zuko whispered and brought Fang into his lap, pulling her into a long kiss.

Fang melted into his arms as she reached up to touch his cheek and pull him closer. Her red eyes looked up at his orange ones. He seemed sad but also just happy to be alive after today. "What are we going to do, Zuko?", she whispered to him not just referring to Azula.

This war would be coming to an end very soon and she wanted to think about life after the war. What were they going to do? Where would they live? Would they stay friends with the Avatar? If the Avatar really did kill Zuko's father... would Zuko assume the throne? Zuko looked past Fang and out toward the ocean view.

"We'll find a village to settle down in.. and I promise this time.. we'll start a family. We'll just live peacefully together. No past, no problems, just us.", he whispered back to her. Fang smiled and pressed her lips to his. That's all she wanted for both of them.

She didn't want to live extravagantly anymore, she just wanted to live with her husband in a quiet place, raise their children and grow old together.

* * *

As morning broke they decided to head back to Zuko's abandoned home on Ember Island. They would stay at the Firelord's home and lay low there. Ironically it would be the last place he would look. Fang continued to make watermelon water with Katara as Zuko continued to train Aang in Firebending.

From what Fang could see, Aang wasn't being as fierce-some as he could be. She knew the Avatar was against violence but he was going to at least have to be somewhat aggressive. She continued to hollow out some of the watermelon and mix water in it. She was sure after their training, Zuko and Aang would be thirsty.

"Angrier!", she heard Zuko yell. Fang frowned and looked at Katara who just smiled and decided to interrupt them anyway. "Who wants a nice cold glass of watermelon juice?", she asked, a bright smile on her voice. The Avatar quickly turned toward their direction.

"Me! Me! Me!", Aang yelled as he started running toward their direction. He was stopped by a hand on his robe. "Where do you think you're going? Your lesson's not over yet!", Zuko yelled. "Come on Zuko.. just take a break.", Suki said, laying back on the steps and stretching her arms over her head.

Zuko finally let Aang go. "Fine. If you just want to laze around like a bunch of snails all day then go ahead.", Zuko said, walking off into the thick jungle brush. "Maybe so.. but I know just the thing to change that.", Sokka said as he started to undo his robe. "Beach Party!", he yelled and ran toward the beach. The others followed leaving Fang alone. She sighed softly and ran her fingers through her hair. Zuko was not going to be happy about this.

Fang quickly followed after Zuko who was pushing past some of the rough jungle brush. When she was closer to him, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't, Fang.", he whispered, already knowing what she was going to say. Fang smiled. "I think you're in the right.", she said, making him turned around a little surprised.

"That... would be a first.", he said, making her smile and laugh a little. He hadn't heard her laugh in quite a long time. "I do have bad news however...", she said, biting her lip a little. "What is it?", he asked. Fang sighed and shrugged her shoulders a little. "Sokka thought it would be a good idea to have a beach party.", she stated. "WHAT!? This is crazy! He needs to training not building sand castles and swimming in the ocean. If he thinks he's going to be able to defeat my father without a lot of training, he's crazy!", Zuko yelled.

"I know... I'm worried too, Zuko.", she said frowning a little. "He needs to be taught a lesson.", Zuko said under his breathe as he moved passed Fang and headed toward the beach area. Fang quickly followed after him. As they got closer she watched as Zuko leaped over a cliff and shot fireballs and all of the sand castles the rest of the team had built.

"What are you doing!?", Aang yelled at him. "Teaching you a lesson.", Zuko retorted back as he shot another fireball at him. Aang quickly jumped up into a tree and leaped across the palms from tree to tree. "What is going on!? How Zuko gone crazy!?", Katara yelled as she tried to make her way after them, Sokka Suki and Toph not far behind her.

"No.", Fang said, holding her arms out to stop them. "Let them fight this. They both need it. Zuko is not trying to hurt Aang. He's just trying to show him the importance of training. We're fighting a war and as the day draws closer.. a beach party is something that could have waited.", Fang explained to them looking at them all from the corner of her eye.

Sokka frowned and walked passed her. "You're both too serious.", he said, rolling his eyes a little. "We're serious because we've both seen the Firelords power in person... none of you have.", she whispered making Sokka stop in his tracks. Fang's red eyes met Katara's attempting to get her point across. "You have no idea how powerful this man is... Aang isn't ready."

Her eyes scanned for Zuko and Aang who had disappeared. For now... we should check on the boys.", she said, referring to Aang and Zuko. She didn't want to go into detail on how, at the Avatar's current bending level, well he was going to do.

Fang broke into a run back toward the house so she could find them. The group made it just in time to see Zuko fly out one of the windows. Katara was the first to speak. "What's wrong with you!? You could have hurt Aang.", she yelled.

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with all of you!? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's comet is only three days away!", Zuko retorted back. Fang walked over and stood by her husband, wanting to give support as the others just stared at him like he was speaking another language.

"Um.. about Sozin's comet... I was actually going to wait to fight the Firelord after it came.", Aang stated. "After?", Zuko clarified, a little shocked. This was also news to Fang. No one had told her of the plan to wait till after.

"Yes, after. I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending.", Aang said, his eyes trailing to the ground. "And frankly, your earthbending could use a little work too.", Toph interjected. "So... you all knew that Aang was going to wait?", Zuko asked.

"The whole point of defeating the Firelord before Sozin's comet was to stop the Firenation from winning the war but.. they pretty much won it when they captured Ba Sing Se. Things can't get much worse.", Katara said. Zuko frowned. "You're wrong... things could get much worse.", he answered. Katara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?", she asked.

"The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed and wanted for so many years.. my father had finally accepted me back. We discussed what to do about the rebels in Ba Sing Se... my father determined that he would burn the land of Ba Sing Se to the ground. He wants to wipe out the earthbenders, permanently. I wanted to speak out against his horrifying plan... but I'm ashamed to say that I didn't.", Zuko stated.

Fang's mouth fell open a little. She could not believe that her father in law could be so evil. Kill all the earthbenders? For what purpose?! Why hadn't Zuko told her this before? Aang fell to his knees. "What am I going to do? This is bad... really really bad.", he asked. Fang's red eyes fell on him.

His face looked helpless as he stared at the ground. Zuko took a step forward. "I know you're scared.. and I know you're not ready to save the world but if you don't defeat the Firelord before the comet comes... there won't be a world to save anymore.", Zuko stated. Even though this was harsh news to all of them.. it was something that they needed to hear.

"I think you should use the next few days to train, Aang. And remember.. you don't have to do this alone. You are surrounded by friends who love you very much. I too am ready to help. The Firenation has taken many things from me.. my own country betrayed me.. and I will see that it turns a new leaf. I'm sure Zuko agrees with me.", Fang advised as the young Avatar nodded.

"We have one problem though... I don't think I can kill the Firelord.", Aang said, making everyone frown. Fang dropped her glass, it clattered to the floor as everyone stared at the young boy in shock. "...What?", Fang asked, completely shocked. "It just... I don't feel like myself when I think about it. There has to be another way.", Aang stated, turning his back toward everyone. "Like what?!", Zuko said, anger in his tone.

"This goes against everything that I learned from the Monks. I can't just go wiping out people that I don't like!", Aang said, frustrated. "Sure you can! You're the Avatar and if it's the name of keeping balance then it's second nature. I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you.", Sokka said, trying to brighten the mood.

"This isn't a joke Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!", Aang yelled. "Aang, we do understand! We just-", Katara started to say but was interrupted by Aang. "Just what?!", he yelled back. "We're trying to help.", she finished.

"Well when you all think of a way to defeat the Firelord without taking his life then talk to me!", Aang yelled, storming off to another part of the house. Fang frowned. It seemed that the Avatar had reached his breaking point. This was a lot for a twelve year old boy to take in and she couldn't imagine the pressure he must have been feeling.

Fang sighed softly, bending down to pick up her glass. "I think... we should all rest for tonight. Tensions are high and we need to prepare for tomorrow and get packing.", she whispered, casting her eyes downward. The rest of the team nodded and made their way to their respected rooms, pulling supplies out of Appa's saddle.

Katara seemed very upset as she walked off to her room, her eyes a little cloudy with tears. Fang's eyes watched her. Was that the first time the young lovers had a fight? Or the first time that Aang had ever raised his voice to her? It seemed so as Katara looked completely heartbroken and walked toward the door. Fang quickly followed after her, grabbing her wrist before she could disappear into her room.

"Katara.", Fang called out to her making her stop in her tracks. "Don't worry about him. He needs to find the answer within himself. We cannot help him with this.", she spoke softly. The two women were away from the rest of the group and for once, could speak a little more freely. Katara turned and nodded slowly. "I know... but I want to help.", she answered, feeling dejected. Fang smiled. "Listen to me.", she instructed and glanced at where Zuko was to make sure he didn't hear.

"It took many years for Zuko to see what his father was truly like. No matter what I said... I could never change his opinion. He had to find the answer within himself and only then did he find peace. Only then did our relationship become what it is today. Aang needs to do the same.", Fang stated. "I... never thought of it that way.", Katara said, nodding a little.

"Try to sleep and don't worry. You need to rest. If we're stressed that will only make Aang more uncomfortable.", Fang said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, Fang could see Zuko approaching. "Goodnight Katara and have some tea. It will relax you. This is our final respite before the big day.", Fang advised as Zuko took Fangs hand and led her down a corridor that was vaguely familiar.

"I want to show you something... do you remember this?", he asked her softly. Fang looked around at the bamboo walls and red furniture. "Didn't... we play here together as a child?", Fang asked, walking around the room, remembering some of the trinkets that were collecting dust on the table. Zuko smiled. "Yes, it's also where I kissed you for the first time.", he said, making Fang turn around a little shocked.

"I... I don't remember.", she stated, frowning a little that she couldn't recall. She wished she could remember. "It was shortly after my mom had told us that we would be husband and wife. I didn't really understand what it entailed but I uh.. knew that kissing was something that married couples did.. so I.. wanted to try. Not sure how I worked up the courage to do it. I was really nervous.", Zuko said, making Fang smile a lot.

"That's... very cute.", she said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Now... I do remember when your mother told me. She did it in the most gentle way. 'Zuko and you are going to be partners forever.' I had thought she meant we would always be on the same team when it came to playing with the other kids.", Fang imitated, reaching out to touch the mirror, wiping some of the dust with her fingertip. "I didn't particularly understood what those words entailed but I was just happy that we would be friends for life at the time.", Fang admitted.

"Same for me... even as a kid... I was scared to lose you.", Zuko whispered making Fang smile. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "You wouldn't lose me.", she reassured him. Her eyes looked up to meet his. "Do you remember the time when we sat here and I gave you that pretty stone?", he asked. Fang closed her eyes slightly remembering her past.

"Vaguely.", she answered. "I gave that gift to you in hopes that you would give me a hug.", Zuko said, shaking his head at how shy he used to be around Fang. They had come quite a long way in their relationship. "Two more days... and then we can be a normal family.", she whispered, trying to keep her hope alive. Zuko nodded and wrapped his arm around her, kissing the shell of her ear.

"We can go wherever you want. I will follow you anywhere.", he whispered. Fang smiled and lifted her head off of his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was the man that she had married. Kind, caring, strong and determined. He was perfect as he was now, she wouldn't change anything about him.

Her heart fluttered a little as she tightened her hold on him. "You have become such a different person.", she said, smiling up at him. "I have changed a lot.", Zuko agreed, his eyes meeting hers. "I haven't seen you this happy since our wedding day.", she whispered, smiling at him. "I'm just glad to have you back. I pushed you away so far... I thought I would never get you back."

* * *

**End of Ch.22**


	23. Ch23: Iroh

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.23: Iroh**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

Fang fluttered her eyes open and then closed them quickly as the harsh light of the morning sun shined through one of the windows. She could hear Zuko shuffling some of their belongings into travel bags but she didn't want to get up. It had been a long day yesterday and she wanted to catch up on some rest.

"Fang. We have to go.", Zuko called out to her. A groan escaped her lips as she turned over on her side away from Zuko. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her out of the bed. She whined a little making Zuko smile as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

A knock came on the door as she walked into the washroom to get herself ready for the day. She could hear Toph and Zuko talking and making sure they had packed everything. "Wait... where's Aang?", Toph asked. Fang stopped brushing her hair and peeked her head out the door. "Is Appa here?", Fang asked, knowing that Aang would very rarely leave Appa by himself.

"Appa is eating hay out in the back.", Toph said. Fang put the brush down on the counter and quickly walked out of the room. She could hear Sokka and Katara calling for Aang as well. Toph jogged over to the room that Aang had been staying in and opened the door. It was completely quiet.

"Aang?", Katara called out. There was no answer. Fang pushed passed them all and opened the closet doors. No Aang. "Hey look! He left his staff. That's so strange.", Sokka said, holding it up for everyone to see. Zuko frowned. "Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach.", Zuko advised.

They did as Zuko told them and after looking around the beach they found footprints in the sand. The footprints led from the house out to the ocean. "Do you think he was captured?", Katara asked. Sokka knelt down and inspected the footprints.

"No.. there are no signs of a struggle.", he said, rubbing his chin. Fang frowned and scanned her eyes around the beach. Where on earth had he disappeared to? "We should split up and look for him on the Island. He couldn't have gotten that far.", Suki suggested.

After hours of searching, with no results, they sat and decided to regroup. Where on earth could the Avatar be? Had he disappeared again for the next one hundred years? If so, all was lost and Fang knew and most likely Zuko would be executed for treason against the crown.

She could only pray that they would find Aang before Sozin's comet. Their time was running out and they needed to find him fast. Katara, Toph and Sokka were looking towards Zuko for an answer. "Why are you all looking at me?", he asked. "Well... you are kind of the expert at hunting the Avatar.", Katara explained, scratching the back of her head.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down and tried to think of what to do. After sometime had passed his eyes looked up toward his wife. "Fang, I can only think of one person. June.", he said.

Fang smiled and nodded. If anyone could track Aang it would be June. "Who's June?", Toph asked, trying to remember if she had heard the name before. "You'll know when you see her. We'll have to fly to the Earth Kingdom.", Zuko said.

* * *

After arriving in the Earth Kingdom, Fang was surprised to see so many Firenation soldiers. Zuko had definitely been right. His father was planning on burning the Earth Kingdom to the ground. Zuko parked Appa near a small tavern on the outskirts of town.

It looked dingy and not well kept... definitely a place where June could be. Fang quickly got off of the flying bison and headed for the door of the tavern. As expected, people were fighting over something silly. Fang looked around the room and spotted June sitting at one of the tables, her feet propped up on a nearby chair.

"June.", she called out making the lady look up at her. Zuko followed behind Fang and wrapped his arm around Fang's shoulders. "What do you two want?", she asked, drinking what was in her glass. "We need you to find someone again.", Zuko said.

"You got anything with the person's scent on it?", she asked. Fang nodded and led June outside of the tavern where June's shirshu was tied to a tree. Fang held out Aang's staff to June who took it and let her Shirshu sniff the scent.

The beast stood up on it's hind legs and sniffed the air. It walked around in a few circles and continued to sniff the air until he made his way around in a circle three times and sat down, covering his eyes with its paws. "What does that mean?", Fang asked, staring at the animal. June sighed and tossed her back the staff.

"It means your friend doesn't exist. He's gone.", June said, making Fang's eyes widen. She turned back to her husband completely lost with what to do. "Would you be willing to track another person?", Zuko asked, scowling a little. June shrugged her shoulders and held out her hand. Zuko held up Iroh's old sandal.

The shirshu quickly began to sniff the sandal. It started to hiss as it sniffed, trying to track the smell. "Looks like we found a target.", June said, hopping up into the saddle. Team Avatar quickly got back into Appa's saddle and followed June as her shirshu quickly ran through the brush.

Fang couldn't wait to see Iroh again, she was so excited she could barely contain the smile on her face. She hadn't seen Iroh since he escaped from the palace prison. It seemed like she hadn't seen him in years but today, they would have their family back together again.

* * *

They had traveled for many hours and it was time to rest. June had been able to point them to Ba Sing Se. Iroh was somewhere there and they were going to find him. They would find Iroh in the morning for now they had to rest. As Fang started to unpack she sensed some unease, as if they were being watched. Suddenly a ring of fire wrapped around the group.

"Well look who it is?", an older man said, snorting and laughing. "Who are these old people?", Toph yelled, being direct as ever. "These are just any old people.. they're masters!", Katara said, running toward one of the men. "Master Pakku, Master Jeong Jeong, King Bumi, and Master Piandao", she said, pointing to each one of them. Fang bowed her head in respect to the old masters.

"So how do you all know each other?", Toph asked, still confused. "Don't you know that all old people know each other?", King Bumi said, snorting again. "We all belong to a secret organization that extends to all nations.", Master Jeong Jeong explained.

"The Order of the White Lotus.", Zuko said, a smile on his face. "That's the one!", Bumi said, with a huge smile on his face. "I'm looking for my Uncle, Iroh.", Zuko said, smiling a little. "We'll take you to him!", Master Piandao said. They were led through a part of the city that was somewhat familiar. Fang's heart was starting to pound more and more as they approached some huts made out of rock and cloth.

"Where is he?", Zuko asked, looking from hut to hut. Master Piandao pointed to the hut all the way to the end. Zuko took in a deep breath and started to walk forward to the hut with Fang following close behind him. Her heart was practically coming out of her chest at this point. Zuko stopped before he reached the tent door making Fang look up at him curiously.

"What's wrong?", she whispered. "My Uncle hates me... I know it. He loved me and supported me every way he could... and I still turned against him.", he said, frowning deeply. Fang sighed softly and stroked his arm. "You did the same to me... but I still forgave you... Iroh has a much bigger heart then I do. If I can find it in my heart to forgive, he for sure can.", Fang assured him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

They stepped into the tent where Zuko got on his knees in front of his uncle. Iroh stood still, continuing to face the wall and not acknowledging his nephew's presence. "Uncle... I know you must have mixed feelings about me... but I want you to know... ", Zuko said, closing his eyes trying to hold back tears.

"I am so so sorry Uncle. I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I will ever make it up to you but I-", Zuko stammered out, tears falling from his yellow eyes. Iroh turned and yanked on Zuko's sleeve, pulling him forward into a big hug. Tears welled up in Fang's eyes as she looked at the scene before her.

Iroh and Zuko were both crying and Iroh forgave him... their small family was back together. "How can you forgive me so fast? I thought you would be furious with me!", Zuko yelled, surprised by the hug. Iroh gently placed a hand on the back of Zuko's head. "I was never angry with you... I was sad because I was afraid you had lost your way.", Iroh said, his gentle eyes looking up to see Fang crying as well. She hadn't seen Iroh in quite some time and she was so glad to see him.

She missed his wonderful tea brewing skills, his witty knowledge and most of all his kindness of accepting her like a daughter to him. "I did lose my way, Uncle. I treated Fang and you like dirt. The two people who supported me the most. I treated you both so terribly..", Zuko said looking down at the ground as they broke away from their hug.

"Yes, you did lose your way... but you found it again and you did it by yourself! Not with Fang's help and not with mine. All by yourself.", Iroh said, placing his large hands on Zuko's shoulders. Fang took a step forward as Iroh quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a long awaited hug.

She had missed him so much. He had come here just like he told her. She wasn't sure he had made but he did. "I am so happy you have found your way back to Fang.. and now back here, where you found me.", Iroh said, looking at Zuko as he hugged Fang.

Fang slowly pulled away from the hug and kissed Iroh on the cheek to which Iroh blushed a little. "We all back together again.", Zuko whispered as he looked from Fang to his Uncle. "Yes, and it's been so long.", she answered back, wrapping her arms around her two favorite men in the world.

* * *

They all sat down in circle as Iroh made a porridge for them to eat. "Uncle, come with us to defeat the Firelord.", Zuko said, watching as his uncle stirred the porridge with his long chopsticks. "Even if I did defeat him, which I don't know if I could, history would not see it as an act of peace... but more of a brother killing a brother. They would just see it as senseless violence. The only way to end this peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Firelord.", Iroh explained.

"Well.. when that happens. Would you come take your rightful place on the throne?", Zuko asked. "No, someone new must take the throne. Someone with a pure heart and someone with unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko.", Iroh said.

Fang eyes widened a little as she turned to look at her husband. She knew he was scared but she knew that he could also rule. He had been through a lot and he was ready. She smiled and took his hand as the continued to listen to Iroh.

"Unquestionable honor? But I made so many mistakes.", Zuko said, frowning a little. "Yes, you have... and you have suffered for them. You have struggled but you have also led your own path. Only you can restore the Firenation's reputation to the world.", Iroh continued. Fang looked up at him as Zuko's eyes met hers.

It was almost a silent question but she knew what he was asking with those yellow eyes. By him taking the throne, it meant they couldn't settle down in a quiet village and raise a family. They would be busy taking care of a nation.

Sure they would have to have children but... it wouldn't be the peaceful life that Fang had always expressed to Zuko that she wanted. Fang shook her head slightly and smiled. After the words came from Iroh.. she knew it was true.

The Firenation's reputation was tarnished and a new ruler needed to bring back the reputation to one of love and cohabitation with other nations. Zuko could do it. Nodding her head a little, she smiled and squeezed his hand, letting him know that everything was okay. She trusted in him and believed in him to be Firelord.

"Well... what if Aang doesn't come back?", Toph asked, looking in Iroh's general direction. "Sozin's comet is arriving soon and our destiny's are upon us... Aang will face the Firelord. When I was a boy... I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Firenation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again. Destiny is a funny thing.", Iroh said, pouring some porridge for everyone to eat.

"Zuko and Fang. You must return to the Firenation so that when the Firelord falls.. you can assume the throne as Firelord and Firelady so you can restore peace and order. But... Azula will be there waiting for you.", Iroh instructed. "I can handle Azula.", Zuko said, moving his eyes away from the team.

"Not alone! You'll need help.", Iroh said, motioning to Fang and Katara. "It would be my pleasure.", Katara said, smirking a little. Fang nodded to her husband again. A fight with her sister in law... she was ready for that everyday of the week.

"What about us? What's our destiny?", Sokka asked. "What do you think?", Iroh asked, turning the question right back to Sokka. "Well... I think the thing for us to do is stop the airship fleet from coming.", Sokka answered. "Yes, that way when Aang does come back.. we'll be right here if he needs us.", Toph said, smiling. Iroh slowly nodded his approval at the younger group.

The plan was set. Suki, Sokka and Toph would travel by land and head to where the airship base was located, on a small island right off of the Earth Kingdom shore. They would intercept the fleet within a day. Zuko, Fang and Katara would travel by air via Appa back to the Firenation. The Order of the White Lotus would stay and take back Ba Sing Se from the Firenation to ensure the Earth Kingdom prospered for many years to come. It was going to be a long battle but one that would take place today.

* * *

Fang stood up on Appa's saddle. The sky was filled with reds and oranges... Sozin's comet was here. She stayed staring at it. Feeling power rise from within her, her Firebending blood reacting to the comet's presence.

Her heart continued to beat faster. What if the Avatar lost? What if he hesitates when the moment he is supposed to deliver the final blow comes? What if he gets killed by Ozai? Fear ate at her very soul as she continued to look at the comet. Zuko could sense his wife's panic but decided to not say anything. Anything he said would probably just make it worse.

Right now, he had to focus on taking out Azula.

* * *

**End of Ch.23**


	24. Ch24: Sozin's Comet

**The Trouble with Fire**

**Ch.24: Sozin's Comet**

**Zuko X OC **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I own my OC

* * *

Only once every hundred years could a Firebender experience this kind of power. Sozin's comet was here and it glowed with such brilliance the Fang had to squint her eyes from the bright light. They had landed in the Firenation. Now they had to find Azula... wherever she had taken to hiding to.

They rushed through the palace as they landed, leaping off of Appa's back. They rushed to the entrance gates. With how self-important Azula was...she would be doing her coronation early. Zuko reached the gates quicker than the three others and wrenched it open. There the fire sages stared at them in awe. One of the fire sages was even holding the crown above her head, ready to give her the title.

"What are you doing here?", Azula asked, her words were so harsh it sounded as if she was speaking in pure poison. Fang frowned as she looked at her sister in law. She was completely off. Her face wasn't the same piercing eyes as before and she had cut her hair in all sorts of angles. Her bangs were choppy and disheveled. Fang stared at her more. Her eyes, for the first time, actually looked like Azula was scared.

"Sorry Azula, you're not going to be crowned today.", Zuko said, taking a step toward her. "Fine, you want the crown so bad? There's only one way to settle this.. a duel.", she said, a wicked smile streaked across her face. "If you really think you're fit to be Firelord then fight me. However, we both know who's going to win. I am stronger than you could ever be.", she taunted Zuko.

Fang's heart skipped a beat as Azula's wobbly eyes looked over to Fang. "And you... you disgusting creature. I will never allow you to be Queen of my nation!", Azula yelled at her as she kicked up dirt in Fang's direction. Fang stayed staring at her and smiled softly.

"No, it's not because you think I am lesser than you. You have always not liked me... even when we were kids. You never could control me with fear, Azula... and THAT is why you have always hated me.", Fang said, meeting Azula's harsh gaze. This set Azula off as she hurled a fireball in Fang's direction. Fang quickly dodged and created a wall of fire between herself and Azula.

Blue fire and orange fire collided in a large explosion as Fang ran along the edge of the large courtyard. This was mostly Zuko's fight, she was just here to help. Her eyes turned to Zuko who nodded at her and shot a fireball towards Azula.

Azula leaped forward and delivered a fury of kicks towards Zuko, blue fire dancing around him as he blocked each strike. The sound of crashing lightning hurt Fang's ears as with each strike Azula delivered a more powerful blow.

Fang rolled behind Azula and raised her hand to strike her shoulder. Azula quickly turned and blocked Fang, glaring at her with evil eyes. Fang acted just as fast, kicking Azula in the back of the knees. A small gasp of pain came out of Azula but she was not one to go down so easily. With one roll forward, she kicked a band of blue electricity at Fang.

Zuko still continued to shoot fireballs at Azula as Fang back flipped away from Azula, barely missing the lighting band from hitting her. Even if Azula was unstable.. she was still putting up an amazing fight. Azula was truly a firebending prodigy and she had the fighting skills to show for it.. however, destiny was on their side and that was what was going to make the outcome come out in their favor.

Fire coated part of the palace as the brother and sister fought for the throne. They both hadn't even stopped to realize that their beloved palace was on fire. Fang concentrated on watching Azula who was now propelling herself through the courtyard using strong bursts of fire. She danced circles around Zuko who tried to strike her with different fireball shots.

After many tries, one finally hit her, causing her to lose balance and tumble on to the ground. She skidded a little and landed with a thud. A groan escaped her lips as she panted hard and glared at her brother. "No lightening for me today? What a matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?", Zuko taunted as he held his arms out to either side of him.

"I'll show you lightening!", Azula yelled back, as she gathered lightening between both of her arms, coaxing it between her right arm and left arm in a dance as she attempted to control it's immense power. Fang watched as Azula's eyes were fixed on Zuko until the last moment. Her eyes turned to Katara. Fang's mouth dropped open.

"No.", she whispered as she took off toward Katara. She had to block the attack before the lightening hit her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her husband had the same thought. He had abandoned his stance and was running in front of Katara to shield her from the lightening.

Fang let out a scream as the lightening made contact with Zuko and flung him backward. His bodied gave spasms with the electrical energy pulsing uncontrolled through his body. Fang raced over to Zuko and placed her hand on him delivering an aftershock to her.

Fang gazed at his face, his eyes were closed in terrible pain. Fang didn't know how long he would last. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Fang slowly stood up still looking down at her husband. He was alive but barely... there was only one thing for her left to do. She had to get rid of Azula. Azula's laughter filled the arena as she looked at her brother curled up in pain.

Fang turned to look at her as Azula charged at her. Enough was enough. Fang never wanted to see this woman's face again. Sister or no sister, she was as good as dead to Fang. Fang quickly charged at Azula and shot a fireball toward her.

Fang quickly followed it up with a band of fire that moved toward Azula from the side. Azula continued to laugh manically as she dodged each of Fang's attacked. Fang had expected her to dodge them, with each strike she was drawing closer and closer to Azula, shortening the gap between the two woman.

"I'll help, Fang!", Katara yelled, pulling water from her pouch and forming it between her fingers. Fang nodded in response as she had gotten closer to Azula, she was within arms reach, something that Fang was going to take advantage of. Azula was about to shoot Fang with a fireball but stopped as she realized how close Fang had gotten.

That split second hesitation was all Fang needed, she quickly reached and grabbed Azula's hair, pulling it hard. A pained whine escaped Azula's lips as Fang reached with her other hand and slapped Azula as hard as she could, making the girl stumble back a little

Her eyes glowed a dangerous orange as she glared at Fang. Moving to her side, Fang watched Azula took her focus off of her and ran after Katara. The unstable firebender leaped up and charged towards Katara. "Your battle is with me Azula!", Fang yelled at her.

"Why when I can take you both on!", Azula yelled, continuing her course. Katara seemed to be unfazed as she watched Katara look down at the reservoir that the palace used to water their gardens. Katara glanced at Fang and gave her a small smiled, letting Fang know everything was okay. Fang followed after Azula but kept her eyes on Katara who had grabbed a chain and was holding it behind her back.

She was staying perfectly still as she could. Azula got into her lightening stance and prepared to shoot Katara with one hard strike. Just before the lightening was about to leave Azula's fingers, Katara raised her arms. Freezing the water around Azula and Katara. Fang watched and smiled as Katara only bended the ice around her, making her able to move in the ice as if it was water.

She held the chain out for Fang to help. Together they pulled Azula's arms down and made her kneel on the hard grate, chaining her wrists to the ground. Only after they had made sure that her arms were secure did Katara let the water fall. The three woman gasped for air as oxygen filled their lungs again.

Azula began to cough and struggle to get out of her chains. She screamed hysterically and met Fang's gaze. Fang stared down at her but said nothing, turning away from her making Azula scream more in anger. Now that Azula was taken care of.. they needed to attend to Zuko. Katara rushed forward to Zuko with Fang trailing not far behind. She pulled more water from her pouch and placed it around her fingers like a glove. The water glowed as Katara placed her hands over the wound on Zuko's chest.

He groaned in pain as the burnt skin started to heal. Fang ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his head to try to sooth the pain. Fang smiled as Zuko opened his eyes a little. "Thank you, Katara.", he whispered before closing his eyes again. Fang placed a hand on Katara's shoulder and smiled at her in a silent "Thank You".

Fang softly pushed on Zuko's shoulders to make him sit up as Katara pulled his arms forward. Azula started to wail as Zuko stood making Fang look at her once again, this time out of pity. The woman was completely out of control. She breathed out fire and threw herself on the ground, still struggling against her chains as screams turned into uncontrollable sobs.

She never wanted this fate for Azula, she would have loved if the two of them could have gotten along but alas, Azula wanted everything her way and now this is what her wants and desires had led her to have. No friends, no family, and no one to trust. Azula's turned her head down to the ground as her sobs slowly died down.

"Just leave her for right now.", Zuko said, turning his gaze away from his sister. Even though he hated her... Fang was sure that he still felt some pain in his heart for her. Fang walked slowly off toward the palace as Sozin's comet disappeared into the sunset. She only hoped Aang had been able to defeat the Firelord. This war had gone on for so long that she felt a sense of relief. In her heart, she knew that Aang had won and her husband was now Firelord.

* * *

Fang smiled and watched as Zuko struggled with the putting on his robe. "Here, let me help you.", she said as she took the red and gold silk robe into her hands. She knew how hard it would be for him to put it on with his injury. The wound that Azula had inflicted on him would take awhile to heal. She herself was wearing something similar, a red and gold robe that had a train in the back. The robe differed from Zuko's a little.

While the collar of his was close to his neck. Hers was open and the neckline dipped down farther to reveal her collar and shoulders. She gently placed it on his shoulders and helped him string his arms through the sleeves. "Thanks. This wound is deep.", he said, as he grunted a little in pain. "Even with Katara's healing water it will still take some time.", Fang answered. She wrapped the sash around his waist and tied it in front of him in a neat knot.

She smiled up at him as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he looked out the palace window. His eyes scanned the mosaic tiled courtyard as people started to gather there.

Prisoners of war were being released today as Zuko's first act as Firelord. Members from the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom continued to gather and look for their friends and family that had been captured during the Day of Black Sun. They watched as family members rushed to one another, hugging each other and crying together. Fang's eyes turned away from the reuniting families and to her husband. She couldn't believe her Prince was actually the Firelord now. It had been such a long journey with many trials along the way but she was so grateful Zuko had found his way. He had figured out his destiny.

She placed a kiss on his cheek as he continued to gaze out the window. "We should go see Aang.", Fang suggested as she walked a few steps from him. Zuko nodded and wrapped his arm around his wife as they walked through a set of palace doors to one of the audience chambers.

Fang smiled at Aang when they met eyes. He was wearing a gold robe with a brown beaded airbender necklace. He seemed tired and yet very relieved. She couldn't believe that a twelve year old boy had been able to save the world... but he did it.

Zuko smiled a little as he approached the young boy. "I can't believe that a year ago, my purpose in life was hunting you down and now...", Zuko said. The young Avatar smiled at him. "And now we're friends.", he answered.

"I can't believe that a year ago... I was frozen in a block of ice. The world is so different now.", Aang said, shaking his head. "And it's going to be even more different. We'll rebuild it together.", Zuko said, placing his hand on Aang's shoulder.

Fang smiled as she let the two men hug, something that she thought she would never see. The young Avatar then turned to her and leaned up to give her a hug as well. She squeezed his small body in her arms. She was very proud of the young boy as well, defeating the Firelord was no small task and he had done it. "Are you ready?", she asked, looking at both of them. Zuko nodded and walked through a open doorway to the entrance of the courtyard.

It was time for their Coronation as King and Queen. Fang bit her lip, she was nervous to say the least. Zuko walked out first, followed by Fang and then Aang. The cool air blew Fang's hair as some of the guards hit small drums and gongs to announce the starting of the ceremony.

The crowd cheered as Zuko stepped forward, his hand squeezing Fang's hand out of nervousness too. Zuko raised his other hand up to silence the crowd. "Please... the real hero is the Avatar.", Zuko said, motioning behind him to Aang. Aang walked out slowly, his small frame approaching the crowd.

Fang smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder as the crowd cheered. "Today, this war is finally over! I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Firenation and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scared and divided.. but with the Avatar and my wife to help guide me... we can get the world back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace.", Zuko announced, as he knelt down.

Fire sages stepped forward and held the golden flame over Zuko's head. "All hail Firelord Zuko!", he yelled, placing the crown on his head. Fang felt her heart skip a beat. She never thought she would hear those two words together. The crowd cheered as he stood. He reached out his hand toward Fang, she smiled and took it, squeezing it softly. He pulled her close and kissed her as the crowd cheering got louder.

Fang pulled away and smiled at her husband and then turned to Aang. She held out her hand for the young Avatar to take. The three of them walked hand in hand toward the crowd, greeting the world together for the first time. It had been such a long journey. They stayed and greeted people for awhile until the sun started to set and they went inside. They didn't get very far until a guard called out to Fang.

"A letter for you, Lady Fang.", he said, handing her the letter. Fang opened it quickly and smiled. "It's from your uncle.", she said, looking at her husband. "Once Zuko and you are settled, I know you two are going to be busy, but coming visit an old man and his tea shop. I'll always be glad to serve you some tea. Iroh.", she said, reading out loud. Fang smiled brightly at him.

"Let's go now. We can take Appa.", she said, not being able to contain her excitement. "I suppose since Coronation is over... we could.", Zuko said, looking to Fang for approval. "I'm always ready for an adventure!", Aang yelled as he zoomed out of the palace, airbending the air around him to make him go faster, Zuko's and Fang's robe blowing up from the strong wind. Fang giggled and ran after him, with Zuko following close behind.

She hadn't seen Iroh since the day she fought Azula. She had heard the crazy stories of the White Lotus' taking back Ba Sing Se. Zuko helped her back up onto Appa, just like old times. "I haven't seen Uncle in so long", Zuko said, as he looked out into the sunset. The distance to Ba Sing Se wasn't a long one, just about an hours ride over the ocean.

As they landed, they were greeted by the sound of the familiar Tsungi horn being played. The sound took her back to the night that Iroh had played it on the ship. She couldn't get over how they had come such a long way. They stepped into the tea house and called out to Iroh, who was sitting in one of the nearby chairs.

"Fang, Zuko! I did not expect you two so soon. We have a full party it seems.", Iroh said as he pointed to Toph and Sokka sitting on some of the nearby chairs. Sokka seemed to be painting on the table. "Hey guys!", he called out as Suki placed her arm on his shoulder.

"I'm doing a painting... so we can remember the good times together.", he explained. Fang pulled up a chair next to him. "That's very thoughtful of you.", she said, smiling at him. Iroh placed tea on the table next to Fang who eagerly took the cup and sipped the tea.

It was just as good and wonderful as she remembered it, better than any palace chef's could make. As the night winded down, her eyes started to become more tired. Zuko smiled as his wife rested her head against his shoulder. His yellow eyes met her tired red ones. "Do you want to go home?", he whispered to her. She smiled and nodded. "We have a big day tomorrow.", he said. Fang made a confused look at him. The fire sages hadn't told her that they would be visiting any towns or making speeches.

What was he talking about? "I don't remember any-", she was cut off by Zuko's hand in her hair and his lips on hers. He pulled away slowly and smiled at her, holding her hands in his large ones. Fang eyes widened at the words that came out of his mouth. She was overfilled with joy that he probably couldn't have even imagined.

"We have a family to start.".

* * *

**End **

* * *

I hope everyone that read this story enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to wright Fang's character and her personal growth throughout the story. I'm working on rewriting "Black Rose" - (FFVII Fanfiction) however it won't be out for some time as I like to get a lot of the main story and story plot written before I post anything. Until then, thank you as always for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the time everyone has put in to review! :)

~xamandaluvsyax


End file.
